Adolescence Rin x Len
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: Historia inspirada en la canción Adolescence pero que terminó pareciéndose a Butterfly on you Right Shoulder. Len le oculta un secreto a su hermana gemela que ella insiste en averiguar. Mientras Rin sale con Kaito y él intenta no mostrar sus celos... Por lo menos no demasiado...
1. Parte 1

**Esta es la primer historia que subo por aquí ¡Qué extraño! jeje espero que la disfruten.**

Tachó el último verso que había escrito y se recostó en la silla. Volvió a leer lo último que tenía, dejó caer el cuaderno sobre el escritorio y miró la hora en el reloj de la computadora por enésima vez en esos 5 minutos. Subió el volumen y se acomodó los auriculares tarareando la melodía, buscándole las palabras exactas. Tenía la idea en su cabeza, sólo debía concentrarse, su mirada se desvió al reloj otra vez. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y volvió a tomar el cuaderno, golpeteó con el lápiz siguiendo el ritmo.

-_Tus ojos, llenos de lágrimas me dicen que me equivoco_ –asintió escribiendo-,_ pero tú no me das ninguna explicación_- sonrió.

Se recostó y miró el reloj, se iba a volver loco. Volvió a subir el volumen.

-_La luz se apaga_… No –mordió el lápiz-. _Apagan las luces_… tampoco, negó rechazando los intentos.

El reloj decía que sólo había pasado un minuto. Tiró el lápiz sobre el escritorio. Si subía más el volumen iba a estallarle el cerebro… Podía probar… La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, ruidosamente como para que él lo escuchara sobre la música de sus auriculares. Suspiró pero no se dio vuelta. Dos brazos aparecieron por su espalda y lo abrazaron.

-¡Ya llegué, Len! –su hermana se colgó de su cuello haciéndole caer los auriculares.

-Me doy cuenta –sonrió y le despeinó el cabello- ¿Todavía no dejaste tu bolso ni tu abrigo? ¿Qué estás esperando para hacerlo?

Él la siguió con la vista mientras ella se sentaba en su cama y se cruzaba de brazos. Él levantó una ceja.

-Apenas llego y ya me estás regañando –infló los cachetes haciendo reír a su hermano. Ella le lanzó un almohadón.

-Auch –se quejó devolviéndoselo con una sonrisa-. Llegas tarde, de nuevo.

Se volvió a colocar los auriculares de un solo lado, de modo que la oreja de la izquierda estuviera libre para escuchar a su hermana.

-¡Vamos, Len! ¿Cuánto me retrasé esta vez? –Se recostó en la cama jugando con la punta de un almohadón. Él miró el reloj.

-Exactamente 37 minutos.

-¿Qué esperas, Len? ¿Cómo quieres que le dé importancia a la hora cuando… -La voz se le apagó cuando al darse cuenta lo que estaba por decir.

Len giró la silla y la miró con una ceja levantada y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Cuándo…? –repitió- Vamos, Rin, ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué hiciste hoy con Kaito? –su mirada era severa. Ella se tapó el rostro con el almohadón- ¿A dónde te llevó hoy?

-Fuimos al Mc, Len, luego a pasear al parque, nada más ¿Sí? ¿Qué más quieres que te cuente?

-¡Por favor, Rin! ¡Es mayor que tú! -sonaba molesto.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Sólo caminamos por el parque! –él seguía levantando una ceja- ¡No esperarás que te cuente todo lo que haga con él!

-¿Por qué no? –suspiró y volvió a girar la silla y a tomar el lápiz.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la cama.

-Vamos, Len, tú nunca me contabas nada cuando salías con Miku.

-La conocías, Rin, es amiga tuya. Estoy seguro que ella te contaba todo. No hacía falta que yo te dijera algo –estaba escribiendo. Ella resopló y él giró la cabeza. -¿Qué?

-¡Sigues sin contarme nada!

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –dijo sorprendido pero algo ofendido aún.

-No lo sé –dijo molesta- ¿Qué piensas de Luka-Sempai? –su tono era amenazante- El otro día dijiste que estabas interesado en ella.

Él suspiró y volvió a tomar el lápiz.

-Nada, Rin, es un poco…

-¿Alta? –su hermana rió.

Él resopló.

-Quizás –esbozó una media sonrisa-. Pero además ¿Te diste cuenta cómo la mira Gakupo? No creo que me deje acercarme demasiado…

Rin se levantó de la cama molesta por el cambio de tema, se acercó a su hermano y examinó su rostro con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué sucede, Rin?

-¡¿Por qué sigues ocultándomelo? ¿No confías en mí?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Rin? –se sorprendió.

Ella lo desafió con la mirada mientras él seguía atónito. Rin tomó el celular de su hermano antes de que él se diera cuenta de su intención. Se levantó de la silla de un salto y su hermana se subió a la cama levantando el móvil con una mano y con la otra detenía a Len.

-¡Rin! ¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Ya, Rin no estoy jugando!

Ella se aclaró la garganta y puso una voz acaramelada y falsa.

-Mensaje de Gumi: "¿Qué estás haciendo? Yo lo único que hago es pensar en tí y en lo que pasó hoy."

-¡Rin, devuélveme eso!

-Mensaje de Gumi: "¡Sigo sin creerlo!". Mensaje de Gumi: "¿Cómo estás hoy? Te veo donde siempre, no puedo esperar más para volver a verte". Mensaje de Gumi: "Gracias, te amo".

Len tironeó del brazo de su hermana, ambos cayeron sobre la cama y él le quitó el teléfono.

-No debes leer los mensajes de otros –estaba realmente enojado, se guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Quiso levantarse pero su hermana lo retuvo.

-Vamos, Len, no te enojes conmigo, por favor –Lo miró a los ojos suplicante-, pero no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado por tanto tiempo –frunció las cejas.

-Rin… No me pongas esa cara –suspiró mirándola a los ojos también-. No te dije nada porque no tiene importancia…

-¡¿No tiene importancia? –repitió sorprendida- ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Hace un mes que te llegan mensajes de ese estilo! –él levantó una ceja y ella frunció los labios-. ¡Me daba curiosidad!

-¿Y qué pasa si yo me pongo a leer todos tus mensajes? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

-¡Lo haces! ¡Te vi hacerlo!

-¡Mentira! –resopló-... Sólo lo hice una vez ¡Habías dejado tu celular en mi escritorio!-argumentó en defensa

-¡Lo hice a propósito para ver qué hacías!

-¡Hey! –dijo ofendido-¡Tramposa!

Ella sonrió y lo golpeó en el hombro.

-No es el punto –volvió a fruncir el entrecejo mientras él se frotaba el hombro- ¿Por qué dices que no tiene importancia? Gumi parece muy emocionada, en los pasillos la veo bastante más alegre que de costumbre… -Él se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó los ojos con el dorso de la mano suspirando- ¿Qué es lo que va mal con ella?

-Desde que empezaron las clases ella estuvo insistiéndome de forma indirecta para que saliéramos. El mes pasado me lo pidió formalmente… No pude decirle que no…

-¿Por qué no? –ella estaba recostada a su lado mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo sé, Rin, ella es muy entusiasta y muy… alegre. Le había costado mucho decírmelo y no quería hacerla sentir mal…

-Debiste decirle que no, Len bobo –le pellizcó la mejilla.

-Ya lo sé, Rin, pero era muy difícil. Intenté encariñarme con ella, pero no funcionó. Ella es demasiado entusiasta- enfatizó la palabra y suspiró.

-¿Qué vas a…? – entrecerró los ojos- Espera, ¿Estuviste todo un mes tratando de interesarte en ella? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Rin, pregúntame algo más claro…

-¿Lo hiciste con ella o no? –Se inclinó sobre él con la mirada severa.

-¿Q-qué? –tartamudeó sorprendido- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Respóndeme.

-Ya no importa, Rin, terminé con ella esta mañana.

-¡Idiota! –lo golpeó en el pecho una y otra vez- ¡Lo hiciste con ella y no te importaba lo más mínimo!

-Wow –Len detuvo a su hermana recostándose sobre ella- Deja de hacer eso. No te metas en esos temas, Rin, es… Complicado…

-Ella seguro era virgen y tú no ¡Aprovechador! –le dijo ofendida. Len levantó una ceja.

-Créeme no lo era. Además ¿Por qué te importa tanto? No es como si pudiera negarme cuando… Bueno, no importa…

-¡Dime, dime!

-¡Por supuesto que no! –viendo que el peligro había pasado se dejó caer al costado de su hermana- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto, Rin?

-Por nada... Curiosidad –se sonrojó y apartó su rostro. Él se sentó en la cama sonriendo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –dijo buscando su mirada

-¿Qué hay con qué? –giró de modo que Len no pudiera ver su rostro.

-¡Ya sabes, Rin! ¿Eres virgen o no?

-¡Idiota! –golpeó su hombro y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda- ¡No debes preguntar eso!

-Eso significa que no lo eres –dijo con voz amarga y volviéndose a acostar-, era de esperarse…

-¡Idiota! –repitió todavía más ruborizada- ¡Cállate! – lo golpeó en el pecho.

-¡Auch! –sonrió- Eso significa que lo eres –Su sonrisa se expandió.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Sí, lo soy! ¿Feliz ahora? –se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes- Eres insoportable.

-No sé qué te molesta de serlo, Rin –dijo despeinándola-. Yo lo veo como algo positivo –le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-No sé –suspiró desviando la vista a la colcha-. Tú ya…

-Un momento –frunció el entrecejo y con una mano hizo que su hermana lo mirase a los ojos-. Esto no se trata de lo que yo haya hecho, Rin, por favor –dijo un poco indignado- ¡No estamos jugando una carrera ni nada de eso! Tienes que ir a tu ritmo, no te compares conmigo, yo cometo miles de errores, Rin… De hecho me alegro de que sea así…

-Pero es injusto, Len ¡Tú has hecho cosas que yo no! –desvió la vista para no ver la mirada preocupada de su hermano -. "Haremos todo al mismo tiempo y juntos" ¿Lo recuerdas?

Len lo recordaba a la perfección, era su promesa cundo eran pequeños para no pelear. Había surgido un día que sólo quedaba una porción de torta y habían decidido comerla al mismo tiempo juntos.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, Rin –esbozó una sonrisa y la borró enseguida-. Esto no es algo que podamos hacer juntos como comer una porción de torta.

-Ya lo sé, idiota –lo golpeó en el hombro-. Pero se siente injusto de todas formas…

-Vamos, Rin –la despeinó-. Ya tendrás tu momento, ve a tu ritmo ¿sí?

La voz de su hermano le llamó la atención, como si tuviese un deje de amargura. Lo miró a los ojos pero no pudo descifrar lo que sentía y eso la frustró. Siempre habían sido trasparentes para ella, ningún secreto, ningún sentimiento oculto. Era difícil lograr que él le contara todo, antes no hacía falta pedírselo. Los gemelos Kagamine, suspiró. De pequeños habían sido idénticos y se divertían con ello, engañando a todo el mundo, pero cuando fueron creciendo las diferencias se hicieron evidentes. La voz de su hermano se diferenció mucho de la suya, los labios más delgados, él se volvió más alto que ella, su propio cuerpo se había curvado apartándola de la figura de su hermano. Todos decían que eran iguales, pero ella conocía la distancia que había a esa palabra, tenía todas las diferencias contadas. Ambos de cabello rubio oro, con los mismos ojos color cielo y tez crema, tenían el mismo lunar detrás de la oreja y para ambos su color favorito era el amarillo. No había más similitudes, suspiró. Ella nunca se había dejado crecer el pelo más de lo que Len se lo dejaba para asimilarse aún más. Pero él se lo ataba en una coleta y ella lo dejaba suelto. Además ahora se ocultaban secretos ¿Cuando siguieran creciendo se harían cada vez más distintos? ¿Aumentaría la distancia entre ambos? ¿Era eso malo? Tomó la mano de su hermano e hizo que extendiera sus dedos, más largos y gruesos que los suyos. Suspiró. Él vio lo mismo que ella y atrapó su mano con las de él besándola.

-Iba a pasar –se encogió de hombros-. Todos crecen, Rin.

-Lo sé –suspiró-. Sólo que fue demasiado rápido…

-La naturaleza es sabia –rió amargamente-. Si seguíamos siendo tan idénticos la gente nos hubiera matado hace tiempo. No éramos demasiado buenos chicos.

-Quizás –rió y se acostó sobre el hombro de su hermano-. Pero es triste, ya ni siquiera nuestro corazón late al mismo ritmo…

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Len sintió la necesidad de cambiar de tema para alegrarla, sabía que no podía volver el tiempo atrás, pero podía hacerla reír y su risa valía más que cualquier cosa.

-Al menos ahora estoy seguro de que tu novio no es un completo idiota.

-¡Hey! –dijo sentándose de nuevo, viendo en los ojos de su hermano el comienzo de una guerra- Ya deja de tratarlo así ¡Kaito es un buen chico!

-Ahora que sé que no pasó nada entre ustedes puede que piense que es bueno…

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Que yo siga siendo virgen no significa que no haya pasado nada entre nosotros –dijo de forma cantarina y él frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Hey! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kagamine Rin? Espero que la inocente Rin sólo diga que se besaron o…

-¿O qué? –Ella se alejó de él en la cama y tomó un almohadón- ¿Acaso Kagamine Len está celoso? –lo golpeó con el almohadón. Él se lo quitó y se abalanzó sobre ella que reía, aprisionándola.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso _yo_? –la miró con una ceja levantada- Yo solo protejo a mi dulce hermanita.

-¿Hermanita? –rió- ¡Yo soy la mayor! ¿Eso quiere decir que yo debo protegerte ti? ¡Cuida tus palabras, Len!

-No creo que funcione así, Rin –ella lo golpeó con una almohada y él le devolvió el golpe.

Empezaron una guerra de almohadas que duró casi media hora cuando Rin desarmó a Len en el borde de la cama.

-Vamos, Rin, ya tenemos 16 años ¿No crees que podemos llegar a un acuerdo? –dijo preocupado por su situación, estaba a punto de caer de la cama, si ella lo golpeaba estaba en problemas… Ella levantó una ceja.

-Quizás… -le tendió una mano ayudándolo a sentarse a su lado- Si no me ocultas más cosas como las de Gumi, por favor… -Len se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando- ¡Vamos, Len! ¡No puedo creer que lo estés pensando!

-¡Es una broma! –sonrió- Te lo prometo –se llevó la mano derecha al corazón.

-Te creo –besó su mejilla y le sonrió satisfecha-. Ahora dime cómo hiciste para terminar con ella.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? –ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

-Quiero saber si fuiste bueno con la pobre Gumi… -dijo de forma severa y él suspiró.

-Le mandé un mensaje de texto para encontrarnos en el parque justo cuando te fuiste con Kaito y hablamos, fin de la hist…

-¿Qué le dijiste? –él suspiró.

-No quise mentirle… Le dije que ella era muy simpática pero que no podía seguir con todo lo nuestro, que lo sentía muchísimo porque ella no se merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo y que mis sentimientos no eran todo lo que ella esperaba de mí y yo no podía dar más. También dije que no había sido tiempo en vano porque yo había aprendido de ella y esperaba que alguna vez me perdonara pero yo hacía mucho tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en otra persona…

-¡¿Eso es cierto? –Tomó el codo de su hermano mirándolo a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada pensando y suspiró.

-Sí, es cierto –desvió la vista a la esquina de la habitación.

-¡¿Quién? ¡Dime, dime, dime! –aferró con fuerza los hombros de su hermano- ¡Vamos, Len, dime quién! –lo sacudió ligeramente.

Él la miró a los ojos algo apenado pero de una forma que Rin no podía descifrar, otra vez su hermano se alejaba de ella. Él miró fijamente un segundo más y luego se levantó de la cama.

-Olvídate que te lo dije Rin, no puedo decírtelo, es un secreto… -se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se puso a escribir, tachó un par de versos y acabó con la letra tirando el lápiz sobre el escritorio al acabar con una sonrisa amarga. Rin seguía mirándolo apenada, él se cruzó de brazos –No puedo decírtelo…

-Es porque no confías en mí…

-¡Rin! No tiene nada que ver… Es sólo que… No quiero que nadie se entere, quiero… olvidarme de ella… -suspiró.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer algo como eso? –se le iluminó ligeramente el rostro.

Él se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

-No quiero olvidarme de ella –suspiró-, quiero olvidarme lo que siento por ella…

-¿Por qué, Len? –se levantó de la cama y le puso una mano en el hombro- ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Es imposible… nunca vamos a estar juntos, así de sencillo –suspiró tomando los auriculares y se los colgó del cuello.

-Len, no seas tan melodramático –le acarició el cabello-, yo puedo ayudarte, dime quién es y entre los dos armaremos un plan infalible como cuando éram…

-No hay planes infalibles –resopló con una risa amarga-. Ya lo pensé de mil maneras, Rin, yo no _puedo _estar con ella, no insistas sobre el tema…

-¿Tiene novio? ¿Se va del país? ¿Es mayor que tú? ¿Es una profesora? –inquirió.

-Rin, deja de preguntarme sobre ella, no voy a decirte quién es –suspiró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-¡¿Por qué no? –golpeó el suelo con el pie ofendida- ¡Me prometiste que no me ocultarías más cosas!

-¡Con esto no juegues, Rin! Te diré lo que quieras pero esto… esto no ¡Todos tienen derecho a tener al menos un secreto!

-¡Como sea! ¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudarte! ¡Egoísta! –Rin se dejó caer en la cama y se dedicó a mirar la pared de espaldas a su hermano.

Len se colocó los auriculares y subió el volumen al máximo. Se dispuso a pasar la letra y corregirla en la computadora mientras tarareaba. Él no quiso gritarle, ella se lo había buscado. Miró de reojo y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Resopló y se dedicó por completo a la canción. Estaba por el último verso cuando Rin le quitó los auriculares.

-Te vas a quedar sordo si escuchas a ese volumen, yo podía oírlo desde la cama –suspiró- ¿Qué haces?

-Una canción nueva, nada demasiado…

-¿Puedo ver? –sus ojos estaban un poco tristes- Si no quieres sólo dímelo…

-Como quieras, Rin –la invitó con la mano olvidando por un momento lo que decía la canción y se maldijo en silencio.

Ella tomó su cuaderno y comenzó a leer.

-Es sólo una idea, todavía no la trabajé muy bien… -dijo algo nervioso.

-Pusiste lo que yo dije, voy a cobrarte por eso – terminó de leer y se quedó mirando la hoja pensativa- ¿Cuál es la melodía? Me gusta –sonrió- ¡Pon la melodía, Len! –suplicó.

Él sonrió y desconectó los auriculares, aliviado por la reacción de su hermana. Le puso play a su nuevo trabajo. Rin señalaba el compás con el pie atenta, esperando la señal de su hermano.

-Ahí debes empezar tú.

-Entiendo ¿Algo así? –con la voz siguió las notas.

-Perfecto –le sonrió y volvió a poner la melodía.

-Len…

-¿Sí? –dijo mientras hacía unas anotaciones en el cuaderno.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción? –preguntó un poco inquieta. Él la miró a los ojos extrañado.

-No lo sé… No le puse nombre todavía… ¿Te gusta "_Adolescence_"?

-Sí, está bien… Es que todavía hay cosas que no entiendo. Trata de nosotros ¿cierto? ¿Qué quiere decir la parte "_No debo acariciar tu cabello, si lo hago estaré mintiendo yo también_"?

-No somos nosotros, Rin –le aseguró-, sólo tuve un momento de inspiración y salió esa letra, no te preocupes ¿sí? –tomó el lápiz buscando cambiar de tema- ¿te marco qué partes te tocan cantar a ti?


	2. Parte 2

**Segunda Parte :3 Gracias por el Review!**

-Grabación perfecta –sonrió Len levantando el dedo pulgar-. Sólo tengo que hacerle un par de arreglos más –le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura-, me encanta tu voz.

Rin sonrió y dejó el cuaderno en el escritorio.

-Me voy a bañar, Len –sonrió alegremente-. También cantas muy bien…

-¡Estoy en casa! –se escuchó desde el primer piso.

-¡Bienvenida! –dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

Rin se apoyó en el marco de la puerta esperando que su madre terminara de subir las escaleras. Tenía varias bolsas en las manos y se la veía realmente cansada. Tenía el cabello castaño cortado a la altura de la nuca y llevaba puesto un traje rojo. Rin se acercó para ayudarla con las bolsas.

-Hola, corazón –besó la frente de su hija- ¡Len, ven a ayudarnos un momento!

Él salió de su habitación un poco molesto pero tomó todas las bolsas que Rin le dejó tomar. Las llevaron al cuarto de su madre al final del pasillo. Ella se desplomó en su cama de dos plazas y se quitó los zapatos de taco alto suspirando.

-Al fin en casa –se incorporó en la cama-. Esa bolsa es para ti, Rin y esa otra para ti, Len –sonrió-. Me pasé por el centro comercial hoy, espero que les gusten, es sólo ropa –se quitó el saco y se lo dio a Rin que lo colgó en el armario-. Escúchenme un momento, por favor –dijo antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación para que su madre se cambiara-. Esta noche tengo una reunión de la oficina ¿Len, te encargas de la cena, cariño? –Él se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-No hay problema, iba a hacerlo de todas formas –miró a Rin que tenía el ceño fruncido- ¿Te molesta? –inquirió extrañado.

-No es eso –dijo molesta y miró a su madre que estaba quitándose los anteojos-. Mamá, te lo había dicho esta mañana ¿Recuerdas? –resopló- Esta noche Kaito viene a cenar y…

-¿Qué? –Len tomó el brazo de su hermana- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –ella suspiró.

-Porque no encontré la mejor forma de hacerlo –su hermano frunció el ceño- ¡Vamos, Len! ¡Sabía que ibas a empezar una escena!

-¡¿Por qué crees que voy a hacer una escena porque tu noviecito viene a cenar a casa? –resopló- ¡Lo único que debes hacer es decir "el inútil de Kaito viene hoy ¿tienes algún problema, Len?"!

-¡Porque es exactamente lo que estás haciendo en este momento!

-¡Esto no se trata de que el venga o no! –su hermana levantó una ceja- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es porque me lo ocultaste toda la tarde! ¡No íbamos a ocultarnos nada ¿Cierto? –se cruzó de brazos.

-¡"Todos tienen derecho al menos a tener un secreto"! ¡¿No es así? –pateó el suelo.

Len la miró realmente molesto, desafiándola con la mirada.

-Chicos… Chicos –Su madre se llevó una mano a la sien-. Tuve un día realmente difícil, lo único que me falta es llegar y escucharlos discutir. Seriamente me duele la cabeza, pido tregua ¿quieren? –ambos la miraron a ella y luego entre ellos, no aflojaron su postura pero tampoco siguieron discutiendo. Ella suspiró- Discúlpame, querida, con todo lo que estuve haciendo hoy me olvidé que me lo dijiste…

-No es justo, mamá, mañana vamos a cumplir 5 meses juntos ¡y tú lo viste una sola vez!

-Lo siento, Rin, voy a tratar de llegar temprano para estar un rato con ustedes –suspiró al ver los rostros incrédulos de sus hijos- ¡Y llegaré sobria, lo prometo!

Rin la miró con una ceja levantada, suspiró y relajó sus brazos.

-Es lo más que puedo pedirte.

-Creo que no estás esperando que yo cocine esta noche ¿cierto? –miró Len a su hermana apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No te daré la oportunidad de envenenarlo –resopló y salió de la habitación seguida por su hermano.

-¿Y? ¿A qué hora vendrá el convidado? –preguntó con falsa amabilidad haciendo zapping en la tele.

-A las ocho ¿alguna otra pregunta, Len? –dijo con voz acaramelada mientras revolvía una olla en la cocina. Él la ignoró y ella suspiró- Ayúdame un segundo, Len –él levantó la mirada, estaba apoyada en el pasaplatos con una cuchara y el pote de sal- ¿Cuánto tengo que ponerle? –él le dedico una mirada divertida y se levantó del sillón.

-¿Sabes qué? Lo olvidé –se encogió de hombros-. Tú eres la chef esta noche, sorpréndenos… -se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¡¿Sabes qué? –la voz de su hermana sonaba nerviosa- ¡Eres un mal hermano!

-¡Como sea! ¡No te oí! –resopló subiendo- ¡Voy a bañarme!

-De acuerdo, cariño, ya te dejo el baño –respondió su madre saliendo con una toalla.

Rin esperó hasta escuchar que la puerta del baño se cerraba de un golpe. Bajó el fuego al mínimo, tenía tiempo hasta que el agua hirviera. Sigilosamente subió las escaleras cuidándose de que su madre no la viese, ella estaba cambiándose con la puerta de su habitación cerrada. Cruzó el pasillo en puntas de pie y entró en el cuarto de Len cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con mucho cuidado. Encendió la luz y recorrió la habitación con la vista. La conocía de memoria porque pasaba allí la mayoría del tiempo. Las paredes eran color crema con finas líneas grises. La cama a la derecha tenía el mismo juego de sabanas amarillas que la suya, desarmada por la guerra de esa tarde. Allí estaba el osito violeta que había sido de ambos cuando eran chicos. En la pared frente a la puerta estaba una ventana cerrada con las persianas y el escritorio con la computadora, al lado la biblioteca llena de libros y CD's. La pared de la izquierda la ocupaba por completo el armario de madera. Rin se dirigió a él y abrió las puertas: el espejo de cuerpo entero, lleno de fotos a los costados. Observó detenidamente cada una: Una de principio del año escolar con todos sus compañeros de clase, ellos dos el invierno pasado comprando los regalos de navidad, una de cuando eran pequeños tratando de hacer un corazón con las manos, otra en su primer día de clases, ella sonriéndole, ambos disfrazados de gatos, una de sus padres. Rin se detuvo en la última, el último cumpleaños con Lily –su prima. Nada que delatara al amor secreto de su hermano, suspiró y se sorprendió al ver un papel doblado, lo tomó.

-"Len es el mejor hermano del mundo" –rió al reconocer la nota, no podía creer que todavía la guardara, ella se la había dado cuando habían aprendido a escribir. Suspiró.

Abrió los cajones, nada que ella no conociera… Ropa, zapatos, cuadernos… Abrió uno a uno, cuidándose de no perder ninguna hoja suelta: canciones, acordes, algunos dibujos sueltos, encontró una foto de ellos con Miku un día en el zoológico pero nada más. Cerró esa sección del armario y abrió la siguiente. En la puerta había pinturas suyas, ella revisó detrás de cada una… nada, en los estantes, entre la ropa… Nada. En su bolso de tenis… tampoco, sólo un papel arrugado con un número de celular, Rin se lo guardó en el bolsillo, averiguaría de quién era luego. Cerró el armario convencida de que allí no encontraría nada. Debajo de la cama había 3 cajones donde no obtuvo más resultados. En la mochila del colegio solo había cuadernos y dentro de su cartuchera sólo había un papel que decía "ya viste lo que te presté?", Rin suspiró. Miró el escritorio: el celular. Volvió a chequear que la puerta estuviera cerrada y buscó en sus contactos: conocía a la mayoría. En las fotos no encontró gran cosa, gente conocida, ella… La sorprendió una foto de ella con Kaito en el parque del colegio.

-La sacaste desde el segundo piso –suspiró- ¡tramposo! –susurró.

-Len, corazón ¿Viste mi…? –Su madre entró en la habitación y se la quedó mirando, ella dejó el celular rápidamente en el escritorio- ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Shh –suplicó con un dedo en los labios, se dirigió a la puerta-. Nada –se encogió de hombros-, sólo buscaba algo que Len me quitó…

Su madre elevó una ceja incrédula y ella volvió a encogerse de hombros saliendo.

-Si no me crees… -suspiró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras- Tengo que terminar la cena…

-Como quieras ¿Viste mi colgante? El que tiene una piedra roja…

-Está en la mesa del living…

-Gracias, amor –dijo bajando corriendo las escaleras-. Llego tarde…

Len salía del baño con una tolla envuelta en la cintura y el pelo mojado cayendo a los costados. Rin lo miró algo molesta por no haber podido encontrar nada que lo delate pero luego comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado. Ella se acercó y tomó el colgante de su hermano con la clave de Fa.

-Volviste a bañarte con esto puesto ¡Se va a oxidar si lo sigues mojando! –rió y él golpeó su frente.

-Lo siento, siempre me olvido que lo llevo puesto –le sonrió.

Ambos se habían regalado esos colgantes cuando tenían 8 años. El de ella con la clave de Sol y el de él con la de Fa.

-Vamos –lo apuró palmeando su espalda-, te vas a enfermar si no te cambias rápido.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se metió en su cuarto mientras ella bajaba a la cocina. No podían estar peleados por mucho tiempo.


	3. Parte 3

**Tercera parte presente! A pesar de que es una parte algo ¿tensa? me divertí mucho escribiéndola :P**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews! Como soy prácticamente nueva me motivan más, gracias por eso! Respondiendo a _Lovetierna_: Pues, sí, lo vio sólo con la toalla puesta xD aunque suene raro al final de cuentas son hermano y vivien en la misma casa... Se supone que es normal, pero yo hubiera deseado ver a Len sólo en toalla ;3 Supongo que Rin no ve lo que tiene delante jeje...**

**Bueno no hablo más, espero que disfruten!  
**

-Escúchame –dejó el repasador en la mesa-. Ya casi es hora, voy a cambiarme ¿Puedes poner la mesa entre tanto?

-Veré qué puedo hacer –suspiró y se levantó del sillón.

-Me voy, me voy, me voy –dijo su madre apresurada tomando la cartera de la mesa, le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y se puso a buscar las llaves.

-En el bolso –dijeron al unísono. Ella tomó las llaves y les sonrió.

-Son unos ángeles –se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad. Rin subió las escaleras igual de rápido y Len se dispuso a poner la mesa, tuvo la gran tentación de prepararla sólo para dos pero pensó que podía ponérsele el juego en contra. Estaba preparando jugo cuando sonó el timbre. Se sentó en el sillón, no pensaba abrirle al idiota de Kaito, eso era seguro.

-¡Len! ¡¿Puedes atender? ¡Estoy en un minuto, por favor! –dijo con voz suplicante.

Él suspiró y se levantó sopesando las opciones. Abrió la puerta de mala gana. Allí estaba: alto, con el pelo de ese insoportable azul despeinado, con un budín en las manos enguantadas.

-¡Hola, Len-kun! –dijo algo tenso- ¿puedo pasar? –él lo miró dos segundos y asintió con la cabeza dándole lugar para que entrase, conteniendo las ganas de cerrar en su cara- Sí que hace frío afuera –murmuró quitándose los zapatos y dejando el sobretodo blanco junto a su bufanda.

-Rin ya baja –fueron sus únicas palabras mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el sillón frente a la televisión-. Siéntate donde quieras –agregó secamente.

Kaito lo evaluó con la mirada unos segundos antes de sentarse en la mesa, Len estaba vestido de forma ciertamente intimidante: un pantalón con cadenas, una remera blanca con inscripciones de guerra y un chaleco negro a rayas también con una cadena negra. Llevaba el pelo más desordenado de lo usual, como si se hubiese vestido así por casualidad, pero algo mostraba lo forzada que era su vestimenta.

-¡Perdón! –Ambos miraron a las escaleras donde Rin bajaba apresurada. Llevaba puesto un vestido lila con tiras blancas y un moño del mismo color, se había rizado levemente el cabello y se había puesto los pendientes que él le había regalado en navidad.

Kaito se levantó y le tendió la mano, ella le sonrió y el la besó en la mejilla, Rin se sonrojó. Len desvió la mirada resoplando, realmente molesto y volvió a cambiar de canal.

-Kaito…-Escuchó susurrar a su hermana algo nerviosa, él no quiso mirar.

-No soy un experto, Rin –dijo en voz suficientemente alta-, pero creo que algo se está quemando en la cocina…

-¡Es cierto! ¡Len, ayúdame con esto! –él levantó una ceja en actitud indiferente- ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras!

-Yo puedo ayudarte, Rin –Kaito estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Len le ganó y se metió en la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo molesto- Sólo debes ponerle un poco de agua –dijo haciéndolo y luego suspiró-. Déjame servir a mí.

-¿Seguro, Len? –Ella lo miró a los ojos suplicante, realmente agradecida, él le sonrió y acarició su cabello guiñándole un ojo, era tan difícil molestarse con ella.

Ella Salió de la cocina sonriendo y Len se maldijo por lo bajo, por ser tan débil. Suspiró y tomó el repasador para poder agarrar la olla mientras miraba de reojo la mesa, ellos estaban de espaldas al pasaplatos.

-¡Maldición! –dijo al quemarse con la olla por distraerse.

-¿Estás bien, Len? –Rin se levantó preocupada y se apoyó en el pasaplatos. Él ya estaba poniendo su mano bajo el agua fría.

-No es nada, Rin, tranquila –le sonrió volviendo a agarrar el repasador con más cuidado bajo la mirada preocupada de su hermana.

Llevó la olla a la mesa y Rin llegó detrás de él con el cucharón preparado.

-Gracias por comportarte, Len –le susurró al oído-. Déjame servir a mí, toma, lleva esto a la cocina –le tendió el budín de pasas que había traído Kaito.

Len tuvo la nueva tentación de dejarlo caer "accidentalmente", pero cuando vio la sonrisa de su hermana se arrepintió.

Cuando volvió su hermana ya había servido su plato, se sentó frente a ellos y los evaluó con la mirada. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo tendría que actuar como el hermano bueno y se dedicó a comer, consciente de la tensión en la mesa.

-Len, ¿es cierto que estás en el equipo de tenis del colegio? –dijo Kaito forzando una conversación.

-Ajá –respondió sin levantar la vista de su plato.

-Sí, y el mes pasado ganaron el último torneo –agregó Rin tensa-. Además Len juega aparte en el club del barrio, es muy bueno –dijo tratando de que no se quedaran en silencio-. Len, Kaito está en el equipo de atletismo –puso una mirada suplicante, pero el rostro de Len no se inmutó.

-Ya lo habías mencionado antes ¿Me alcanzas la jarra, Rin? –enfatizó el nombre.

-Déjame servir a mí, por favor –pidió Kaito en un esfuerzo de amabilidad. Len suspiró y le alcanzó el vaso.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Kaito volvió a intentarlo.

-Esto está delicioso ¿Lo preparaste tú, Len-kun? Rin me dijo que eres un muy buen cocinero…

-Fue ella la que cocinó hoy –respondió secamente.

-Ah, muy bueno, Rin –dijo acariciando su cabello con la mirada acaramelada.

Len fingió atragantarse con el jugo y Kaito volvió a tomar el tenedor.

-El otro día, te vi en el parque del colegio caminando con Gumi-san ¿Estás saliendo con ella, Len-kun? –esta vez fue Rin la que se atragantó con el jugo.

-No creo que ese tema sea de tu interés, Kaito-kun –le tendió una servilleta a su hermana, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Ya sabes –dijo algo ofendido-, no me molestaría que me llamaras solo Kaito –suspiró.

-Está bien así, Kaito-kun.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por el resto de la cena. Cuando todos terminaron su plato Rin carraspeó.

-Bueno ¿Estaba bien? ¿O le faltaba sal? –miró a Len con una mirada llena de significado.

-Todo lo que prepares está bien para mí.

-Le faltaba sal, Rin –dijo de forma indiferente y Rin lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

-Voy a levantar la mesa ¿Me ayudas, Len? –le sonrió falsamente.

-Si puedo volver a mover mi pierna, quizás –su molestia era palpable, se levantó, tomó el plato de su hermana y el suyo y se dirigió a la cocina. Rin llegó detrás de él con el otro plato y la olla vacía.

-Creí que te ibas a comportar –le susurró reteniéndolo en la cocina.

-¿No lo hice? –la miró con ojos inocentes- Creí que me había comportado lo mejor que pude –no se molestó en bajar la voz. Amagó a irse pero Rin lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Oh, por favor! –susurró- Estuvimos más de una hora en silencio ¡Lo estás tratando horrible y él está haciendo lo imposible por caerte bien!

-Bueno, supongo que lo imposible no alcanza –se dio media vuelta.

-¡Eres horrible! –le lanzó el repasador.

-El peor –dijo saliendo de la cocina y dejándose caer en el sillón, tomó el control de la televisión y comenzó a cambiar de canal una y otra vez.

Rin puso el budín en la mesa de forma ruidosa y con voz molesta y cargada de intención tomó el cuchillo.

-Dime, Kaito amor, ¿quieres una porción? –antes de que él le respondiera le dio un plato- Aquí tienes, corazón… -luego se sentó a su lado y tomó el tenedor- ¿Puedo darte de comer yo, cariño? –nuevamente no esperó respuesta.

-¿No vas a preguntarme si quiero? –inquirió con una media sonrisa su hermano.

-¿Escuchaste algo, corazón? –Rin sobreactuó su rostro de desconcierto. Len se rió amargamente y subió el volumen del noticiero- ¿Quieres más, amor? –Len apagó el televisor y dejó caer el control al otro lado del sillón.

-"_Tu aliento cálido se disuelve como el final del tibio abrazo_" –tarareó en voz lo suficientemente alta sin quitar la vista de la pantalla en negro- "_Después de esto no me moveré, porque _yo soy tu caballero_."_

-"_Las campanas anuncian el final para el ruidoso caballero y la princesa._" –tarareó a su vez.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Len-kun, tú escribes canciones! ¿No es así? –Kaito sonaba realmente nervioso y descolocado- Nunca te había oído cantar, realmente tienes una voz potente para hacerlo.

-¿Te molesta si le enseño la letra de la última canción que escribiste a Kaito? –dijo de forma provocadora.

Len se levantó del sillón de un salto y se enfrentó a la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermana.

-No creo que sea apropiado, Rin, mejor lo dejamos para otro momento –en su voz se notaba cuán molesto estaba.

-¿Por qué no ahora, Len? Yo creo que la letra nueva es preciosa ¿No me dejas cantarla con Kaito?

-Rin… -suplicó de forma amarga.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de forma ruidosa y entró su madre riéndose. Trató de dejar las llaves en la mesa de vidrio de la entrada pero las llaves terminaron en el suelo y ella volvió a reírse exageradamente.

-Oh por Dios –Rin dejó caer el tenedor.

-¡¿Mamá? –Len se dio media vuelta bruscamente.

-¡Estoy en casa, chicos! –se tropezó con los zapatos de la entrada y se agarró torpemente de la pared- Los zapatos, los zapatos...–susurró pensativa.

-Mamá, vamos arriba, olvida los zapatos –Len se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano-. Vamos, hay que subir las escaleras.

-¿Meiko-sensei? –preguntó extrañado Kaito. Ella levantó la vista.

-Teacher! –rió y lo evaluó con la mirada- ¡Shion! ¡Te dije que yo lo conocía, Rin querida!

-No puede ser –susurró Rin dejando caer la cabeza sobre su mano.

-Vamos, mamá –Len tiró del brazo de su madre casi haciéndola caer y la encaminó a las escaleras.

A él le costó que su madre no se cayera pero una vez en su habitación ella se dejó caer en la cama. Len negó con reprobación pero la ayudó a quitarse los zapatos. Se dirigió al interruptor para apagar la luz pero su madre lo detuvo con la mano y le sonrió.

-Eres un sol, Len, gracias.

-Descansa –Len apagó las luces y bajó en silencio las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu profesora de inglés?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? –escuchó- Vamos, Rin, no importa…

Silencio, Len no quiso bajar el tramo que le faltaba, atento.

-Kaito, espera, Len puede bajar en cualquier momento…

Silencio… Len bajó furioso y los encontró besándose, sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Rin abrazó a Kaito y le susurró algo al oído y al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su hermano observándolos contuvo un grito de sorpresa. Kaito carraspeó.

-¿Estaba rico el postre también, Kaito-kun? –dijo de forma agresiva levantando el plato de ambos sin que hayan terminado y llevándoselo a la cocina. Rin lo siguió con el resto de budín que quedaba algo apenada.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara, Rin? –su tono no se había suavizado- ¿No te lo estás pasando bien?

-¡Len, deja de comportarte como un chico de cinco años! Sólo quería pedirte disculpas…

-¿Por qué? –Len la miró a los ojos- Haz lo que quieras, Rin ¿Quién soy yo para oponerme? –estaba por dejar la cocina pero ella lo retuvo.

-Por favor, Len…

-¿Qué quieres, Rin? ¿Que me ponga a tirarles pétalos de rosa y a cantarles una balada? Sólo tienes que pedirlo –se soltó y salió de la cocina molesto. Rin lo siguió apenada.

-Entonces… -Kaito carraspeó- ¿Su madre es la profesora de inglés del último curso del instituto?

-También trabaja en un call center–respondió Len con voz agresiva-. Y nuestros tíos, que viven en Estados Unidos nos envían dinero todos los meses para que podamos mantener nuestro nivel de vida como lo hacíamos antes de que nuestro padre muriera, pero eso ya lo sabes, estoy seguro que tuviste tiempo de hablar con Rin en estos cuatro meses ¿No es así, Kaito-kun? A no ser que estuvieran haciendo algo más interesante que hablar ¿Quieres algo de té?

-¡Len! –Rin le dirigió una mirada enojada.

-Lo siento, no te ofrecí ¿Quieres té, Rin?

-No, gracias –respondió Kaito y Len levantó una ceja hacia su hermana.

-¿Rin?

-No, gracias –respondió secamente-. Voy a llevar los vasos a la cocina ¿Vas a querer más jugo, Kaito? –suspiró.

-No, no te molestes…

-Déjame llevarlos a mí, Rin, tu quédate aquí con Kaito-kun, seguro es mucho más interesante que lavar los platos –extendió la mano para quitarle el vaso pero ella tiró hacia atrás volcándose jugo encima.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, Len! –dejó los vasos en la mesa y él los agarró.

-¿Yo? Fuiste tú sola…

Rin lo miró aún más enfadada.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya vuelvo –le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a su hermano y él se encogió de hombros.

Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón con el control en las manos, pensando si encenderla o no.

-Escucha, Len-kun –Kaito se inclinó en la mesa para que él lo mirase. Len apenas levantó la vista con una ceja levantada-. Entiendo que quizás no nos llevemos muy bien, pero no me gusta poner a Rin en el medio ¿qué puedo hacer para que nos llevemos mejor? –Len lo miró a los ojos pensando la respuesta.

-Puedes dejar a mi hermana –respondió y encendió el televisor.

-Me temía esa respuesta –suspiró.

Rin bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, se había cambiado el vestido por una pollera corta de jean y una remera con inscripciones de algodón bastante suelta. Len la miró incrédulo dos segundos y luego volvió al televisor, se había dado cuenta cómo el inútil de Kaito se detenía a mirar las piernas de su hermana y contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, pero rió al imaginarlo.

-Len, vamos a estar arriba –dijo Rin tomando la mano de Kaito y tirando de él hacia las escaleras. Len hizo un gesto con la mano saludando sin darse vuelta.

-Cómo quieras, Rin, haz lo que quieras –esbozó una media sonrisa- ¡Kaito-kun! Si quieres en el primer cajón de mi escritorio hay una caja de preser…

Rin lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Len! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿seis? ¡Parece que eres un niño!

-¿Cuál de los dos se comporta como uno? –la miró con una ceja levantada- ¿Cuál de los dos revisa la habitación del otro cuando se está bañando? ¿Encontraste algo interesante, Rin? –le sonrió maliciosamente. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decirle. Al final sólo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Al menos yo no te espío ni te tomo fotos a escondidas! –le gritó y subió pisando con fuerza.

Len suspiró y tiró la almohada del sillón contra la pared. Apagó el televisor y terminó de levantar la mesa. Miró el reloj: las once menos cuarto. ¿A qué hora se iría ese idiota? Suspiró y terminó de pasar el trapo por la mesa. Decidió que lo más saludable sería acostarse temprano porque al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento a la mañana. Subió las escaleras en silencio, para llegar a la puerta de su habitación tenía que pasar por la de su hermana primero. Se detuvo unos segundos para escuchar.

-¡Sólo que no entiendo porque se comporta como un idiota!

-Tranquila, Rin, no estoy molesto ni nada de eso –Len no pudo escuchar lo siguiente que dijo su hermana-. No, es muy normal, Rin, los hermanos siempre se ponen celosos. Ya se le pasará, Rin…

-Hace 4 meses dijiste lo mismo.

-Bueno, quizás Len es muy persistente, es bastante…

-¿Molesto? ¡Seguro!

-No lo trates así, es tu hermano de todas formas, creo que es algo inseguro, Rin, por eso está tan celoso…

-¿Tú crees?

-Vamos, Rin ¿Cuándo me equivoco? Pero dejemos de preocuparnos de él ahora.

Len estaba realmente enojado, cerró la puerta de su habitación haciendo un ruido infernal. Se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con la mano bufando. Era un idiota, lo único que había logrado era hacer enojar de verdad a Rin. Se dedicó a contar las tablas de madera del techo, atento a los sonidos de la otra habitación. Silencio, tomó al osito que estaba tirado en el suelo y se lo quedó mirando.

-No me mires con esa cara, es culpa del imbécil de Kaito –lo tiró en la cama. Miró el reloj las once y cinco. Suspiró y tomó el lápiz de la mesa y el cuaderno-. Veamos… _La princesa número uno en el mundo sé de corazón cómo tratarla –_escribió-, _¿O no? –_rió- _Primero: creo darme cuenta cuando tu cabello luce diferente –_se detuvo pensando- Segundo… -miró el reloj, sólo había pasado un minuto, siguió escribiendo- _La princesa número uno en el mundo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, así que sigue sonriendo para siempre –_con el lápiz marcó un compás y volvió a escribir- _Hey, princesa: Te amo –_sonrió dispuesto a tachar el último verso pero se contuvo y siguió escribiendo- Yo… _seré el único que… sostenga tu mano… Nunca olvidaré nada. Todos esos recuerdos que pasé con mi princesa, así que no me digas "¿lo recuerdas? ¿tú también lo recuerdas?" ¡Por supuesto! –_se detuvo pensando cómo seguir, Kaito todavía no se iba y ya eran y media- _Porque tú eres la princesa número uno del mundo siempre estaré cuidándote, así que sé como quieras ser –_escribió unos versos más y concluyó- _ciertamente mi princesa es la mejor de todas._

Se dispuso a corregirla cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Rin abrirse, eran las doce y dos minutos. Len dejó el cuaderno al lado de la cama y se comenzó a desvestir para irse a dormir, al día siguiente tenía que estar muy despierto, se acercaba otro partido importante. Se puso el pijama y se estaba desatando el pelo cuando la puerta se abrió. Rin no lo vio con las luces apagadas y se dirigió a su cama. Con toda la guerra de esa tarde se había formado un bulto con un almohadón. Len se quedó mirando a su hermana que intentó "despertarlo" dándose cuenta que no era él. Rin se dio vuelta bruscamente al escucharlo reír.

-Me asustaste –susurró llevándose una mano al pecho, se había puesto un camisón blanco. Len se encogió de hombros y terminó de peinarse-. Len… Escúchame, siento lo de hoy…

-¿Kaito te recomendó que te disculparas? Ya sabes, para aumentar la seguridad en mí mismo –cruzó la habitación sin mirarla y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Len, ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con esa actitud? –dijo molesta.

-Todo el tiempo que tenga ganas, Rin, buenas noches –giró dándole la espalda.

-Quiero que hablemos de esto, Len… -se sentó en la cama a su lado- ¿por qué no puedes darle una oportunidad?

-Rin, no empecemos, te lo suplico, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano –giró levemente para verla cruzarse de brazos.

-Puedo quedarme toda la noche si quieres. Estoy tratando de solucionarlo, Len, es algo que me hace mal…

-Entonces déjalo, es la mejor solución –Rin lo golpeó suavemente.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Len…

-Yo también –le sonrió con amargura.

-Len –suplicó-, sabes que lo amo, no voy a dejarlo porque tengo un hermano egoísta.

-Haz lo que quieras, Rin, es tu vida –volvió a girar. Ella suspiró.

-¿Es porque es Kaito? ¿Qué tienes contra él?

-¡Vamos, Rin! No quieres oírme hablar mal de él ¿Qué caso tiene?

-Quiero saber si es sólo porque estoy saliendo con Kaito –dijo molesta- ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera él? –Len volvió a mirarla frustrado- ¿Qué tal si yo saliera con Gakupo? Es amigo tuyo ¿Cierto? –él no respondió, Rin suspiró y recorrió con la vista la habitación a oscuras. Tomó el cuaderno del suelo. -¿Estabas escribiendo?

-Rin –se sentó de golpe en la cama y ella se paró-. Devuélveme el cuaderno, Rin –ella huyó de su alcance corriendo a la otra punta de la habitación- ¿Por qué? –comenzó a leer mientras Len se trataba de deshacer de las sabanas enroscadas en su pierna- _La princesa número uno en el mundo sé de corazón cómo tratarla_…

-Rin, devuélveme eso –Len le quitó el cuaderno con cierta brusquedad. Rin lo miró a los ojos apenada.

-¿Es una canción dedicada a esa chica? –suspiró, Len se sentó en la cama.

-No está dedicada a nadie en especial –le tendió el cuaderno al ver su rostro triste-, es sólo una letra que escribí en tan sólo una hora… No es muy buena, la verdad.

Rin tomó el cuaderno sonriendo y comenzó a leer. Len la observó reírse en algunas partes. Luego lo miró con una sonrisa más amplia que antes.

-Es muy buena, Len –rió-. En serio ¿A quién se la dedicaste? En algunas partes podría haber sido a mí –rió buscando en el cuaderno- _Defectos a decir verdad son innumerables: nunca he tenido un día en el que no se queje, además ella nunca me escucha, ¿Sabes? _–leyó- o _En verdad no creo que seas egoísta pero… ¿No quieres ser amable conmigo aunque sea una vez?. _Esos versos me hacen acordar a cosas que me dijiste en algún momento –rió. Len lo pensó por unos instantes.

-No está dedicada a nadie en especial, Rin, ve a dormir…

-No, espera ¡No terminamos de hablar! –Len se dejó caer en la cama- Dime sólo por qué no puedes darle una oportunidad a Kaito y me iré…

-No lo sé, Rin –dijo molesto-. Lo único que sé es que cuando pienso que ese idiota está a solas contigo, con mi hermana, me dan ganas de matarlo.

-¿Qué tiene Kaito de malo, Len? Vuelvo a preguntarlo ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese Kaito?

-¡Vamos, Rin! ¿No lo viste hoy cuando bajabas las escaleras? Parecía que te iba a comer viva, es tan repugnante…

-¿Y si no fuera él? –repitió con voz cansina.

-Rin… No lo sé, eres mi hermana y pensar que cualquiera puede… No sé, me estremece la idea, no quiero que te lastimen, quiero que estés a salvo de cualquier idiota… No creo que sirva de algo decirte esto, Rin…

-Entonces, básicamente crees que cualquier otro que pretenda estar conmigo no es lo suficientemente bueno porque tú eres el único que me mantiene a salvo –lo miró extrañada.

-¡No! Rin, no –suspiró-. No es así, sólo que no creo que Kaito sea muy… no sé… te mira de forma tan… vulgar… Te mereces algo mejor, Rin, no me gusta aceptar que estás con alguien que te mira como si fueses… no sé… -Rin se rió de sus palabras- ¿Qué?

-Pintas a Kaito como un pervertido…

-Lo es y tú eres demasiado… -Rin levantó una ceja- Demasiado pura para estar con él, Rin, sólo eso –ella estalló en carcajadas-. Vamos, eres la persona más inocente que conozco, eres muy dulce, buena, amable, la más tierna de todas las chicas del instituto –le sonrió-. La idea de que Kaito te tenga con él, se lleve este gran tesoro… -la señaló con la mano y se encogió de hombros- Realmente detesto la idea –suspiró.

Rin lo miró a los ojos sorprendida y luego rió.

-Eso significa que no importa quién sea nunca vas a estar de acuerdo –le sonrió.

-Quizás –le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo vas a superarlo? –se sentó a su lado en la cama. Él entrecerró los ojos pensando.

-Tal vez cuando ya estés casada y tengas hijos… -Ella lo codeó.

-¿Irías a mi casamiento? –inquirió de forma traviesa.

-Sólo para arruinarlo –la despeinó riendo. Rin se acostó sobre él, abrazándolo y le sonrió.

-Siempre vas a ser mi hermano, pase lo que pase, te voy a elegir sobre todos los demás, te amo más que a todos, pero no me hagas elegir ¿sí? –suplicó con la mirada. Len acarició su mejilla sonriendo.

-Está bien –aceptó deslizando la mano desde la mejilla de su hermana hacia su cabello. Ella lo miró a los ojos algo extrañada y tomó su mano entre las suyas entrelazando los dedos. Muy a su pesar, a ella se le escapó un bostezo y Len suspiró soltando la mano que tenía su hermana-. Hora de irse a dormir, Rin…

-¡Espera, Len! Por favor, por favor déjame dormir aquí hoy –suplicó con la mirada.

-Rin, no creo que… -ella se acomodó entre él y la pared y se tapó con la frazada hasta la nariz.

-Por favor, Len –pidió con voz suave y él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien –accedió y ella lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tengo al mejor hermano del mundo –sonrió mientras él le pasaba el almohadón y agarraba otro que estaba en el suelo. Rin volvió a tomar su mano cuando Len cerró los ojos. Él sólo rió pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella -. Hey, Len… No te voy a preguntar más quién es la chica de la que estás enamorado si no quieres, pero no creo que debas olvidarte lo que sientes por ella, yo creo que puedes conquistar a cualquier chica –él volvió a reír sin despegar los ojos-. Dime ¿Es linda? –él abrió los ojos y la miró pensando.

-Sí –susurró mirándola a los ojos-. La más linda de todo el mundo…

-¡Hey! ¡Creí que esa era yo! –rió y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Es buena cocinera?

-No mucho –volvió a cerrar los ojos-, basta, Rin, es hora de dormir –le pellizcó suavemente la nariz.

-Última pregunta –Len puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró- ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad te declararías? –Len lo pensó detenidamente.

-No –le sonrió-. Ahora duerme, no me hagas echarte a tu habitación –besó su frente-. Buenas noches, princesa.

-Buenas noches, Len –le sonrió.

**Por si no se dieron cuenta Len en esta parte está escribiendo la letra de "World is Mine", la versión de Len... Hasta la próxima parte y gracias por leer!**


	4. Parte 4

**Ahhh Fanfiction no quería cargar! Pero después de un rato logré subirlo ^^**  
**Enjoy it :3**

-¡Vamos, Len, arriba! –lo sacudió Rin- ¡Vas a llegar tarde si no te comienzas a preparar! –Len se tapó el rostro con la almohada.

-Déjame, Rin…

-¡Len! ¡No me hagas tirarte un vaso con agua!

-Cinco minutos más, Rin, ya me levanto…

-¡Eso me dijiste hace quince minutos! –tiró de las sábanas para que el frío lo despertara.

-¿Qué hora es? –dijo con voz pastosa.

-Las nueve menos cuarto…

-¡¿Qué? –se sentó en la cama de golpe.

-¡Es lo que trataba de decirte! –Rin contuvo la risa.

-¿El despertador no..? –Len se dio cuenta que ella estaba tratando de no reírse- ¿Qué?

-Lo siento, es que tienes todo el pelo parado –Len se alisó con la mano lo que pudo-. Perdón, Len, cuando sonó el despertador lo apagué para hacerte el desayuno y pudieras dormir un poco más… -Él se levantó y abrió su armario apresuradamente buscando su ropa de tenis- En la silla del escritorio…

Él tomó la ropa y se dirigió a la puerta apurado, pero al pasar por al lado de su hermana se detuvo para besar su frente.

-Gracias, Rin, eres un ángel…

-¡Apúrate! –Len se metió en el baño corriendo.

Rin bajó a la cocina corriendo también. Metió la botella de agua y la toalla de su hermano en su bolso y lo dejó en la entrada junto a sus zapatillas de tenis. Miró el reloj, si desayunaba rápido llegaría a tiempo. Suspiró, cuando su hermano se fuera volvería a la cama… No tenía mucho tiempo antes de tener que salir a encontrarse con Kaito pero al menos dormiría media hora más…

Len bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras se ataba el pelo sin prestar atención.

-Déjame a mí –Rin le quitó la coleta de las manos mientras él se sentaba en el desayunador de la cocina.

Len no se tomó mucho tiempo para masticar la tostada y tampoco esperó que se enfriara el café. Lo más rápido que pudo dejó el plato en el fregadero.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi bolso?

-Preparado al lado de tus zapatillas…

-¡Gracias, te adoro! –abrió la puerta y se giró para saludarla con la mano- ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! –ella le sonrió.

Len tomó la bicicleta que estaba estacionada en la puerta y comenzó a pedalear, sólo entonces se permitió ver la hora y suspiró. Las nueve en punto, llegaría a tiempo al club, tenía suerte.

Por suerte había llegado antes que su hermano, suspiró mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y dejaba colgado el abrigo. Subió las escaleras corriendo para tirar su bolso en su cuarto.

-¿Mamá? –de su habitación se oyó un quejido- ¡Estoy en casa! –no recibió respuesta pero supo que ella decía buenos días a su manera.

Bajó a la cocina y prendió una hornalla, debía preparar algo antes de que llegara su hermano, optó por hacer una sopa de arroz y unos sándwiches. Puso a hervir el agua y echó la sal. Len llegaría en cualquier momento. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su celular donde había agendado el número que había encontrado en el bolso de Len. Sonrió para sus adentros por haber metido de nuevo el papel esa mañana. Marcó el número y esperó…

-¿Hola? –oyó una voz femenina del otro lado pero no pudo reconocerla, parecía que estaba masticando algo.

-Hola, ¿Puede ser que haya recibido una llamada de este número esta mañana? –su voz sonaba lo más inocente posible.

-No lo cre… ¿Rin-chan? –preguntó la otra voz extrañada, escuchó que tragaba- ¿Kagamine Rin?

-¡Teto! –exclamó extrañada ella su vez- Sí, soy yo…

-Qué raro, yo no te llamé esta mañana, debes haberte confundido de número, Rin-chan…

-Es lo más probable, discúlpame, Teto, nos vemos mañana, tengo que terminar de cocinar…

-Por supuesto, Rin-chan, nos vemos mañana, bye! –colgó.

Rin se quedó mirando el teléfono extrañada. Teto nunca había sido la preferida de su hermano, él le había dicho que le parecía un poco gritona. Quizás no era ella, quizás sólo había guardado el número porque lo encontró o algo así. Revolvió el agua y colocó el arroz.

-¿Qué estás cocinando, Rin? –su madre bajaba las escaleras con el bolso en la mano, bebiendo una taza de té en la otra.

-Sopa –la miró de forma severa-. Todavía no te perdoné por lo de anoche… -Ella se atragantó.

-Es cierto –suspiró y dejó la taza en el fregadero-. Fui muy tonta al aceptar tomar unos tragos, me olvidé por completo de todo lo que vendría después ¿Dije muchas tonterías?

-Nada grave, pero me lo habías prometido –suspiró revolviendo la sopa.

-Discúlpame, cielo, no volverá a pasar –torció los labios-. Soy una pésima madre…

-No volverá a pasar porque no te lo volveré a pedir…

-¡Estoy en casa! –Len se estaba sacando las zapatillas en la entrada.

-Bienvenido- respondieron al unísono.

Len estaba realmente transpirado y se dirigió directo a la heladera. Su madre tomó unos sándwiches pre-hechos y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿No comes con nosotros? –inquirió Len mientras abría una lata de refresco.

-No, amor, estoy llegando algo tarde a mi clase de yoga –se puso los zapatos-. Nos vemos a la noche, chicos…

-¿Qué estás preparando? –preguntó él ofreciéndole refresco. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo sopa –arrugó la nariz-. Hueles mal ve a cambiarte –él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Voy a salir de nuevo en una hora, Rin –sin embargo subió las escaleras de a dos en dos.

Rin estaba sirviendo los platos cuando el bajó con una remera limpia y la cara empapada.

-Podías secarte, Len, hay muchas toallas en el baño –suspiró su hermana alcanzándole su plato por el pasaplatos.

-Tengo calor aquí dentro –él puso las cosas en la mesa-, hoy no hace tanto frío, deberíamos apagar una de las estufas…

-Que vengas acalorado no significa que no esté fresco, Len –se sentó en la mesa frente a su hermano.

-Puede ser –sonrió sirviéndole jugo-. Buen provecho- brindó con ella que le sonrió.

-Len… -él levantó la vista mientras soplaba la sopa- Anoche dijiste que si tuvieras la oportunidad no te le declararías a la chica misteriosa…

-¿"Chica misteriosa"? –repitió- ¿sigues con lo mismo, Rin? –estaba inesperadamente alegre- Te pedí que te olvidarás del tema…

-No es tan sencillo, Len ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

-Simplemente porque no debo, Rin –tomó un poco de sopa y se limpió con la servilleta-. Ahora simplemente olvidémonos del tema…

-Pero no es justo, Len –protestó-. Realmente estás enamorado de la chica misteriosa ¡Se te nota en los ojos! No puedo dejar que simplemente la dejes ir…

-Rin…-tomó su mano a través de la mesa- No te preocupes por eso ¿quieres?

-Pero… -él le señaló la sopa.

-Se te va a enfriar –él tomó el plato y bebió lo último que quedaba- ¿Hay más?

-Sírvete, queda en la olla –dijo con tono ofendido. Él la despeinó- ¿Sabes? Alguna vez deberías seguir tus impulsos... –él bufó.

-¿Vas a seguir poniendo puchero todo el día? –le dedicó una mirada severa.

-Yo sólo trato de ayudar, Len…

-Ya lo sé, la mejor forma es olvidándote de la Chica Misteriosa, eso me ayudaría a hacerlo también…

-¡Len! –insistió ella.

-Basta, Rin, cambiemos de tema…

-No quiero…

-Estás siendo caprichosa… -se sentó con el plato lleno de nuevo- ¿Y ese collar? –señaló con la cuchara una cadena con un dije en forma de candado.

-¿Mmm? –Rin intentó ocultarlo dentro de la remera- No es nada…

-¿Rin? –levantó una ceja un poco ofendido porque tratase de ocultarlo. Ella suspiró.

-Me lo regaló Kaito por los cinco meses…

-¿Eso no es hoy? –miró el cuello de su hermana molesto- ¿Dónde está la clave de sol?

-La guarde en mi habitación…

-Así que prefieres lo que te da él ¿Cierto?

-¡Len, no tiene nada que ver!

-Tratabas de ocultármelo –se molestó.

-¡Porque ya sabía cómo te pondrías, Len!

-¡También me ocultaste que hoy saliste con él! –la miró indignado adivinando aquello- ¿Por qué, Rin?

-Len, ya sabía cómo reaccionarías…

-¡Me iba a enterar tarde o temprano ¿no? ¿No era más sencillo decírmelo? –Len se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras ofendido.

-¡¿Qué te sucede, Len?

-¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Quizás Kaito tenga razón! ¡Quizás sólo estoy celoso! –cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe y se tiró en la cama.

Tomó su colgante y lo giró entre sus dedos. Recordaba a la perfección cuándo los habían comprado, suspiró. Estaban en una tienda buscando un regalo para su madre cuando los vieron, a ambos les habían encantado, esa tarde él había ido a escondidas de su hermana para comprarle uno y se encontraron en la tienda. Rió ante el recuerdo. La puerta se abrió y Rin asomó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo?

-Escúchame, Rin, lo siento ¿Sí? Últimamente lo único que hago es comportarme como un idiota –ella se encogió de hombros sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Un poco, sí… -él tiró de su oreja suavemente- Pero fui yo la que te lo oculté, perdón –suplicó-. No iba a quitarme tu colgante para siempre, es sólo por hoy que cumplimos meses, no pretendía quitármelo mucho más –se llevó la mano al cuello-. Me siento desnuda sin él –le sonrió. Él rió y se sentó. Rin se apoyó en su hombro.

-Rin… ¿Cómo sabes que Kaito es el indicado? –inquirió lleno de curiosidad.

-No lo sé –rió-. No creo que Kaito sea el más indicado -Len la miró confuso.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Por el beso –sonrió algo ruborizada-, creo que cuando bese a la persona indicada será especial, no lo sé –rió.

-¿Cómo fuegos artificiales o mariposas en el estómago? –ofreció las opciones riendo.

-No te burles –lo codeó-, seguramente algo como eso. Kaito se le parece bastante pero no es exactamente lo que quiero decir… -Len bufó y ella lo miró a los ojos con inocente curiosidad- Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría si nos besáramos nosotros dos… -Len apartó la vista bruscamente.

-Sucedió cuando éramos pequeños ¿recuerdas? Ahí tienes la respuesta… -Rin lo codeó riendo.

-¡Eso no cuenta! Eso fue un completo accidente y en ese momento yo no pensaba en estas cosas –suspiró y se levantó de la cama- ¿Vas a querer algo de fruta? Supongo que la sopa no te llenó lo suficiente y debes volver a salir en seguida…

-No… -negó con la cabeza- No, gracias, Rin…

-Bueno, te espero abajo –Rin salió de la habitación estirándose.

Len la miró confundido. "Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría si nos besáramos nosotros dos", sacudió la cabeza y tomó la campera de su conjunto de tenis… "¿Sabes? Alguna vez deberías seguir tus impulsos...". Algo similar a una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda llevándolo a bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede, Le..? –Rin estaba parada al lado de la mesa cuando su hermano se acercó y la besó suavemente en los labios- Len... –Rin se llevó una mano a los labios sorprendida.

Su hermano tomó su bolso y se dispuso a ponerse las zapatillas.

-Misterio resuelto –suspiró él saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa.

**Agradezco los Reviews de todo corazón! Gracias a Lily-chan, Gaby, Lovetierna (yo también quisiera ser su hermana y no matemos a Kaito! Len se va aocupar y él se puede poner más odioso si quiere, ya verán jeje), Nirvana n.n, Leah nakatomi (me encanta poner a Len celoso n.n) y a andres44. Aprecio mucho todo lo que me dicen y me motiva a llegar lo antes posible a casa para seguir subiendo. Gracias!**


	5. Parte 5

**Vamos a poner a Len más celoso todavía!**

Se subió a la bicicleta de un salto, debía salir de allí lo antes posible. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, se maldijo. Era un imbécil. Se llevó una mano a los labios, todavía podía sentir los delicados de su hermana, su respiración tan cerca… Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que olvidarse de esa sensación de inmediato o iba a volverse loco. Alguien estaba gritándole.

-¡Kagamine! – Hiyama Kiyoteru, su compañero del club de tenis lo estaba corriendo bastante agitado- ¡Kagamine, espera!

Él le hizo caso y frenó la bicicleta extrañado.

-Hiyama –lo saludo con la mano-. ¿Qué sucede?

Su amigo se detuvo apoyando las manos en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento. Se acomodó los anteojos y le sonrió.

-¡Vas rápido! Te estuve siguiendo dos cuadras y no me oías ¿En qué pensabas? –Len se ruborizó.

-Nada…

-¿Problemas de chicas? –rió y le palmeó el hombro, era mucho más alto que él, Len sólo rió falsamente- Escucha, me quedé con los chicos en el club almorzando, no todos vivimos tan cerca, parece que no habrá clases por la tarde… -Len lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sucedió? –Hiyama parecía un poco incómodo.

-El Sensei tuvo un accidente –al ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo le sonrió-, no fue nada grave, Kagamine, sólo se tropezó recogiendo las cosas… Se torció la muñeca pero está bien… Dijo que por hoy podíamos volver a casa… -le sonrió- Estaba volviendo justamente cuando te vi pasar y tenía que avisarte para que no vayas sin razón, seguro tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer…

A Len no le gustó la idea. Una parte de él quería volver a toda velocidad y preguntarle a Rin qué pensaba de lo que acababa de suceder; la otra parte, más sensata y razonable, no estaba preparada para volver a ver a su hermana. Suspiró, no debía volver hasta que no se calmaran sus latidos, o la sensación que permanecía en sus labios. Haría como si nada hubiese pasado, no debía volver a escuchar ese tipo de consejos, no debía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de impulsos nunca más.

-¿Algo va mal, Kagamine? –lo miró algo preocupado- Hoy en las prácticas estabas un poco distraído…

-No es nada –suspiró buscando su celular, miró el último mensaje, era de Gumi pidiéndole disculpas.

-¿Seguro? –se acomodó los anteojos- Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres…

Len lo evaluó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza. No podía andar contando por ahí que hacía cinco minutos había besado a su hermana gemela, suspiró.

-Ando un poco cansado –hizo un gesto con la mano para irse pero su amigo puso una mano en el mango de la bicicleta, se había sonrojado un poco.

-Esto… Kagamine… No sé si preguntarte algo –Len lo miró extrañado-. ¿Podrías darme el número de tu hermana?

Él tuvo que contener el impulso de golpearlo. En su rostro se notaba claramente su enojo.

-Si quieres su número pídeselo a ella –escupió las palabras y comenzó a pedalear bastante furioso. No estaba muy lejos de su casa. Dejó la bicicleta estacionada en la puerta pero no quiso entrar. Todavía no debía. Decidió que lo mejor sería caminar.

Volvió a sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Podía llamar a Gumi, ella no se negaría a salir a dar una vuelta con él, y no vivía muy lejos para ir a buscarla… Negó con la cabeza, también estaba Kasane Teto que la semana anterior le había dado su número, suspiró y volvió a guardar su celular ¿Dejaría que volviera el Len Casanova _[Spice mode]_ sólo para quitarse esa sensación de los labios? Negó con la cabeza, ya había superado esa etapa ¿o no? Terminó de dar la vuelta a la manzana y decidió que lo mejor era entrar a su casa, antes de cometer la segunda idiotez de ese día.

-¡Est… -se detuvo al ver un par de zapatos desconocidos en la entrada. Frunció el ceño: colgado estaba el sobretodo blanco y la bufanda azul de Kaito.

Recorrió la planta baja con la mirada: el sillón, la mesa, el televisor la cocina… Ni rastro de su hermana ni del imbécil de su novio. Suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras en silencio. Una vez arriba evaluó el pasillo… Estaban en la habitación de Rin, maldijo. Su hermana sabía que él estaría en el club, que no llegaría hasta dos horas más tarde. Fue hasta la puerta cerrada donde había un cartel que en letras amarillas decía "Rin ". Se apoyó en la puerta para poder oír, teniendo cuidado en no abrirla. Sólo se escuchaban susurros de tela.

-Kaito… No sé si…

-Relájate, Rin ¿No me amas? –Len no escuchó la respuesta pero la supuso- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No es que haya un problema –rió de forma nerviosa-. Sólo que no creo que…

-Shh… Va a estar todo bien –pasaron cinco segundos de silencio que casi matan a Len-. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Rin…

-Kaito no… -una especie de suspiro por parte de su hermana le dio náuseas. Susurro de tela, había movimiento ahí dentro.

Len no pudo soportarlo más, le hervía la sangre. No podía dejar que alguien tan inútil, tan… imbécil tocara a su hermana, ella no quería, estaba seguro y no podía soportar la idea de lo que estuviera pasando del otro lado de la puerta. La abrió de golpe al tiempo que decía en voz muy alta e inocente

-¡Rin, me prestas el cargad..! –su hermana se bajó la remera rápidamente y se levantó de la cama de un salto sorprendida. Kaito tenía cara de muy pocos amigos, estaba recostado de lado bastante despeinado y con el torso desnudo.

-¡Len! Se supone que…

-¡Oh, lo siento! –él no la miraba, estaba desafiando a Kaito con la vista- ¿Qué estaba interrumpiendo? –en su voz no había una pizca de gracia. Rin golpeó su hombro, se había sonrojado y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas de vergüenza.

-¡Debías tocar la puerta, Len! –le gritó y él la miró con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡Lo siento! ¡¿Se supone que tengo que saber qué pasa en esta casa mientras no estoy?

-¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Lo sabías antes de abrir!

-¡Crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados escuchando como este tipo te..!

-¡No tenías por qué interrumpir!

Estaban gritando al mismo tiempo, no entendían siquiera lo que ellos mismos decían. Kaito se puso la remera y tomó a Rin del brazo, mientras su hermano lo amenazaba a muerte con los ojos.

-Tranquila, ya me voy –comenzó a bajar las escaleras dándoles la espalda.

-¡¿Estás feliz ahora?

-¡Sólo si no vuelve a pisar esta casa! –Rin bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Len se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta maldiciéndose, tenía los puños muy apretados, golpeó la pared para desquitar la furia contenida ¿Qué esperaba Rin? ¿Qué se metiera en su habitación tranquilamente esperando a que salieran para tomar el té juntos? Bajó corriendo y los divisó a unos pasos de la entrada. Se acercó con pasos decididos sin saber qué iba a hacer. Tomó a Rin de la mano y la arrastró hacia adentro.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –ella trataba de soltarse pero su hermano era más fuerte- ¡Len, suéltame! -Él cerró la puerta de un golpe y la miró a los ojos respirando agitado, a ella se le escapó una lágrima- ¡¿Qué haces? -Len se dejó caer en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro con la mano y Rin se paró frente a él- ¡¿No vas a responderme?

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, Rin –dijo secamente, consciente de lo brusco que estaba siendo, pero su cabeza hervía, no podía ser más suave.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Quién eres tú para prohibírmelo? –estaba llorando.

-¡Tu hermano, Rin! –se paró y la tomó por los hombros- ¡El imbécil de tu hermano!

Ella lo miró a los ojos sin saber qué decirle, los insultos se le atoraban en la garganta. Lo abofeteó sin pensarlo. Len no se movió ni la detuvo. Apretó los puños y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió violentamente y salió a la calle descalzo, su hermana lo siguió corriendo.

-¡No lo hagas, Len! –él se detuvo, frente a Kaito que seguía en la puerta- ¡Por favor, Len, no!

Kaito se enderezó y le sonrió provocándolo, él estaba realmente agitado, apretó todavía más los puños.

-¡Len..! –Rin estaba llorando- Por favor…

Su hermano tomó la bicicleta que había dejado contra la pared de la entrada, se subió de un salto y comenzó a pedalear con furia alejándose velozmente de su casa.

**Vuelvo a agradecer los reviews! **

**_Andres44_: primero el estudio! (lo dice la que debería estar estudiando, no me tomen de ejemplo :P)**

**Que siempre peleen y se arreglen enseguida es lo que los hace especiales, para mí. Se quieren demasiado para pelearse por mucho tiempo, es como me los imaginé siempre. **

**bye!**


	6. Parte 6

**Perdón por subirlo más tarde de lo normal. Enjoy it!**

-Len –susurraron a su oído-, no atiendas…

-Espera, Teto –frunció el ceño al reconocer el número, se incorporó en el sillón dejándola con los brazos extendidos hacia él-. Es sólo un segundo… -abrió el celular y se lo llevó al oído- ¿Sí?

-¿Len? –suspiró su madre- Gracias a Dios…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó extrañado.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú –dijo de forma severa-. Llego a casa y me encuentro a tu hermana llorando…

-¿Qué pasó? –se incorporó de un salto buscando su remera en el suelo bajo la mirada ofendida de Teto.

-No lo sé exactamente, parece bastante sensible… -suspiró- ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Por qué no fuiste al club a la tarde? ¿Qué se supone…

-Estoy de camino –colgó suspirando sin prestarle más atención. Teto recostada en el sillón lo miraba molesta-. Lo siento -le acarició el cabello y la besó-. Emergencia familiar –se colocó la campera y unos zapatos que se había comprado de camino-. Te llamo luego ¿sí?

No se quedó a esperar la respuesta, salió del departamento y comenzó bajar las escaleras del edificio acomodándose el cabello, era realmente un imbécil. Se subió a la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear con fuerza.

-Estoy en casa… -dijo agitado quitándose las zapatillas.

-¿Puedo saber dónde estabas? –su madre estaba sentada en la mesa con un cigarrillo en la mano. Él hizo una mueca- Ok, no me digas –suspiró.

-No fumes aquí dentro –le quitó el cigarrillo de las manos y lo apagó contra la mesa. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Deberías subir –lo presionó con la mirada-. No sé qué hiciste pero Rin está bastante deprimida…

-Estoy en eso –le dio la espalda subiendo a las corridas las escaleras. Tocó dos veces la puerta de su hermana y abrió un poco avergonzado- ¿Rin? ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Idiota! –le lanzó un almohadón.

Len atrapó el proyectil en el aire, y se acercó a su hermana que estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama apoyada contra la pared. Dejó caer el almohadón al piso y se sentó a su lado extendiéndole los brazos. Ella se lanzó sobre su hermano llorando más fuerte que antes, aferrándose a su remera. Len le acariciaba el cabello abrazándola.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón –repetía en su oído-. Soy realmente un imbécil ¿Cierto? –se lamentó- Haz lo que quieras, Rin, no me escuches ¿sí? No me importa, sólo estaba enojado, discúlpame –en su voz se notaba lo apenado que estaba-. No me disculpes, no me lo merezco, de verdad, Rin, sal con Kaito, con Hiyoteru, con el que quieras, pero no te pongas así…

-Eres un idiota –dijo ella refregándose el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos-. Me tenías preocupada… -sollozó. Él levantó una ceja extrañado- No sabía si estabas bien… Kaito… -se le quebró la voz- Él fue tras de tí y tenía miedo de que hubieran peleado –sollozó.

-¿Que él qué? –le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Shh -la abrazó.

-Él realmente quería matarte –sollozó-. Peleamos y le dije que no podía seguir estando con él después de lo que había dicho…

-¿Qué dijo? –le acarició el cabello.

-Dijo que eras un imbécil –sonrió un poco-. Dijo que siempre te estabas metiendo porque estabas celoso y que no te soportaba… Luego te siguió…

-Ay, Rin… -la estrechó contra su pecho- No tenías que…

-¡Sí tenía! –sollozó- Tenías razón, Len, Kaito era un imbécil más grande que tú…

-No, no hay un tonto más grande que yo… -Rin se colgó de su cuello y él le frotó la espalda- Tranquila…

-¿Puedo..? –Meiko se asomó a la habitación pero él le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

Len salió del cuarto apagando la luz a sus espaldas y suspiró.

-Se quedó dormida –susurró.

-¿Ya está bien? –preguntó preocupada. Él se encogió de hombros y se metió en su cuarto.

-¿Len? Ah... Gracias…. ¿Te parece que caliente el arroz que sobró ayer? –él asintió y cerró la puerta suspirando.

Se tiró en la cama y tomó el cuaderno y el lápiz del escritorio tarareando una nueva idea. No podía decir que no se alegrara de que Rin ya no estuviera con Kaito, pero la tristeza de su hermana opacaba esa felicidad.

- _Una mariposa púrpura en tu hombro derecho… -_escribió tarareando el ritmo- _Nos besamos en la esquina de la habitación… Aprendí lo que es tener un sentimiento desgarrador… -_estaba escribiendo lo más rápido que podía- _El sonido de un piano resuena, disonancia en mi cabeza… -_suspiró_- Arrímate a mí, tengo un agujero negro en mi cuerpo… Tú eres la única que puede satisfacer mi corazón ¿No eres tú la única? Sabes que lo eres, no me puedo controlar más… -_no le costó demasiado corregir la letra, era bastante corta. Rápidamente se sentó en la silla del escritorio y prendió la computadora, tenía que hacer la melodía…

Tenía la vista cansada, se puso los anteojos cuadrados de marco rojo y comenzó a trabajar en el monitor. Media hora después se estaba quedando dormido. Había sido un día largo, se detuvo unos segundos ¿qué haría con Kasane Teto? Suspiró, la había utilizado, como hacía antes de salir con Miku, suspiró una vez más y cerró el programa, estaba muy cansado para seguir. Debería aplicar otra vez sus técnicas para alejarla de él, era amiga de Rin, un poco molesta y bastante pesada, no iba ser tan fácil.

La puerta se abrió y él se quitó los auriculares, Rin entró en la habitación sonriendo levemente.

-Mamá dice que ya va a estar la comida –se le acercó.

-¿Estás mejor? –extendió el brazo para acariciar su mejilla, tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre sus piernas recostándose en su pecho- ¿Cansada? –la abrazó.

-Un poco –suspiró y se aferró de la remera de su hermano-. Gracias, hoy sólo estabas siendo un buen hermano –él negó con la cabeza-, sí, estabas actuando como se suponía que actuaras; si no hubieras entrado en la habitación… ahora estaría lamentándome por algo más –suspiró-. Realmente estabas enojado –rió levemente.

-Bueno… Eres mi hermanita ¿no? –le frotó el hombro cariñosamente- No podía permitir que… -ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios acallándolo.

-Olvidemos lo que sucedió ¿sí? –lo miró a los ojos- Era un idiota, siempre lo decías, lo único que quería él…

-Olvidémonos –sonrió tras el dedo de su hermana.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante un rato y la sonrisa de Len se apagó lentamente.

-Deberíamos ayudar abajo… -Rin negó con la cabeza un poco molesta- ¿Qué sucede? –ella tomó sus anteojos, se los quitó lentamente y se lo quedó mirando a los ojos pensativa, algo confusa- ¿Rin? -inquirió preocupado en un susurro. Ella negó con la cabeza un poco triste- ¿Qué pasa, Rin? –ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza- Vamos, Rin, puedes decirme lo que sea… -su voz sonaba apenada.

-No lo sé, Len… -se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos y con una mano acarició sus labios- Sólo que… -se mordió el labio inferior- Es que… Hoy, a la tarde… Cuando…

-¡A comer, chicos! ¡Bajen de una vez! –su madre gritó desde la cocina. Rin lo miró a los ojos de una forma que su hermano no pudo entender y se levantó deprisa. Len la retuvo tomando su brazo.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, Rin? –su corazón parecía completamente detenido, iba a enloquecer si ella no le decía.

-Cuando…

-¡¿No me escucharon? ¡Bajen a comer! –Rin miró la puerta y luego a su hermano.

-Sólo olvídalo, Len –él le suplicó con la mirada-. No es nada importante, lo prometo… -la mano de su hermano se aflojó levemente y ella se soltó y corrió hacia la puerta-, mamá se va a enojar si no bajamos –sonrió.

-En un segundo estoy con ustedes –murmuró y salió de la habitación metiéndose en el baño.

Se mojó la cara con agua fría ¿qué iba a decirle Rin? ¿Cuando qué? Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día como para poder adivinar, suspiró, ¿y si ella se refería a..? Negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano sobre el espejo.

-Rin… -suspiró, tomó la toalla y se secó bruscamente, iba a volverse loco si las cosas seguían así.

**Sí, la canción que Len está escribiendo es "Butterfly on your Right Shoulder" y él está actuando de manera "Spice" al prinicipio del cap, tuve que hacerlo.**

**Estoy muuuuy ofendida con _lovetierna_... ¡Es una broma! que me pidan tanto perdón por algo así me da verguenza! Con saber que lo leen para mí es suficiente! Gracias por eso! _Leah nakatomi_: sí iba a golpearlo jajaja pero me contuve xD Va a tener más razones en algún momento jeje... **  
**Bueno, siempre agradezco los reviews de todos! gracias gracias!**


	7. Parte 7

**Creí que no iba a poder subirlo hoy!**

Terminó de guardar en su mochila las cosas que necesitaría al día siguiente y dejó la mochila al lado del escritorio. Se paró y se estiró, se sacó la remera y la tiró en el canasto que estaba al lado de la puerta cuando Rin la abrió. Ella ya estaba en camisón y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Está todo bien? –se acercó y poniendo una mano en su barbilla la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, ella parecía angustiada- ¿Rin, qué sucede? –ella sólo lo abrazó y él acarició su cabello.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? –Len la estrechó más contra sí porque parecía que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? –ella lo miró a los ojos pero no respondió- ¿Desde cuándo tienes miedo de dormir sola? –le sonrió y ella lo golpeó en el hombro suavemente.

-No es eso… -suspiró- Es que… No me siento bien, mi cama es fría, la tuya es más cómoda –Len la miró sabiendo que estaba mintiendo- ¡Es verdad! –lo empujó levemente y se sentó en su cama.

-Rin… No creo que debas dormir conmigo… -se sentó a su lado- Ya estamos grandes para…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –suspiró- Somos hermanos, ¿no? –dijo de forma amarga y él la miró extrañado.

-No es porque sea algo malo pero…

-¿Qué? –dijo molesta- ¿Planeabas hacer cosas sucias esta noche? –le sonrió de forma traviesa.

-¡Hey! –le pellizcó la nariz- No digas algo así –se dio vuelta para tomar su pijama-. Puedes quedarte, pero que no se vuelva una costumbre ¿Sí?

-¡Prometido! –cruzó los dedos frente a él y su hermano se levantó de la cama resignado- ¿A dónde vas? –él le mostró su pijama a rayas gris y negro en dirección a la puerta- ¿Por qué tienes que irte para cambiarte? –arrugó la nariz- Antes te cambiabas todo el tiempo frente a mí y no te importaba, de hecho nos metíamos en la pileta sin nada de ropa… -él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Antes era antes, Rin.

-¿Qué cambió? –se levantó molesta y se le acercó- ¿Qué es diferente ahora?

-Todo, Rin… -Len no podía entender las reacciones de su hermana, no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Ahora te molesta que yo te vea? ¿No somos hermanos? ¿Cuál es tu problema? –dio otro paso hacia él furiosa.

-No es que me moleste o que tenga algún problema, Rin… Sólo que no creo que sea lo correcto… -Len no sabía cómo manejar la situación ¿qué era lo que realmente le pasaba?

-¡Lo "correcto"! –bufó- Dime, ¿qué es "lo correcto"? –sus rostros estaban apenas a tres centímetros.

Len la miró a los ojos, atónito. La tomó por los brazos y la alejó un poco, molesto.

-No se trata de eso, Rin –suspiró-. No me gustaría que vieses a un chico desnudo, yo no voy a ser la excepción –salió por la puerta dejando a Rin a punto de gritarle algo.

Se metió en el baño y se puso el pijama. Se apoyó contra la pared y se tapó el rostro con las manos ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué trataba de hacer Rin? Se mojó la cara con agua fría, pero eso no lo calmó, trató de normalizar su respiración pero fue inútil ¿qué le pasaba? Sólo sabía que no podía dejar que Rin durmiera con él esa noche. Volvió a su habitación rogando porque ella se hubiera ofendido y vuelto a la suya. Cuando abrió la puerta suspiró, una parte de él aliviado y la otra angustiado, Rin estaba acostada de espaldas a la puerta abrazando un almohadón.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí de todas formas? –susurró cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿No es lo "correcto"? –dijo molesta.

Len se acostó a su lado, no sabía cómo echarla, una parte de él sonrió, tomó la frazada y los tapó a ambos. Se inclinó para poder ver el rostro de su hermana.

-No sé qué mosca te picó –bufó-, pero te estás comportando de forma muy extraña.

Ella giró en la cama para enfrentarlo.

-No me picó nada –dijo ofendida-, tú te estás comportando de forma ridícula… -Len se rió de su reacción y ella lo golpeó- ¡No te rías!

-No grites- le susurró y apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla sonriendo. Deslizó la mano hasta su cuello y siguió hasta la nuca donde describió círculos con el dedo pulgar. Ella lo miró a los ojos todavía molesta- ¿por qué estás actuando de forma caprichosa?

-Yo no soy caprichosa –frunció el ceño y colocó una mano en su cuello-. Tú eres ridículo Vamos, dime: ¿qué es "lo correcto"? –Len suspiró pensando una respuesta y volvió a suspirar.

-No soy la persona indicada para responder a eso –corrió el cabello del flequillo de su hermana a un costado acariciando su frente. La miró a los ojos y sintió la necesidad de quitar su mano, la dejó en el hueco que había entre ambos. "_No debo tocar tu cabello, si no estaré mintiendo también_ " resonó en su cabeza y suspiró. Rin tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos preguntando sin palabras, él sólo torció los labios. Rin colocó la mano de su hermano sobre su rostro de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Len la acarició suavemente mirándola de forma cariñosa-. Rin…

-¿Qué, Len? –dijo con voz somnolienta.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme antes de bajar a comer? –ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se ruborizó.

-Nada, Len, olvídate de eso –se acercó más a él acomodando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello y la barbilla de su hermano.

-Rin… ¿por qué no quieres decírmelo? –susurró sobre su cabello y colocó la mano sobre su cintura sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-No es nada, Len, olvídate –dijo con voz suplicante-, por favor… -se estrechó más contra él y sus piernas se enredaron.

-¿Qué era, Rin? –sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar si ella seguía jugando con su cabello, era una sensación algo masoquista.

-No era nada, Len –dijo molesta y un poco angustiada-. Una tontería nada más… -hundió los dedos en su cabello.

-Me has contado miles de tonterías ¿por qué no quieres con..? –ella besó su cuello y él la estrechó un poco más contra sí.

-No insistas más, Len, no voy a decírtelo –volvió a besar su cuello y él sintió como una lágrima de su hermana caía sobre su cuello-. Dulces sueños, Len –susurró de forma apenas audible.

Él besó su coronilla e intentó dormirse pero le era imposible.

**PANNY-DBZ: no eres la única que está loca adoro el twincest xD jajaja. Lovetierna: gracias! Nono Len no volverá al estado spice fue un momento nada más jeje, Kaito lo siguió porque Rin terminó con él y.. Bueno, es Kaito xP. Y emmm guest x3 fue por Rin justo a tiempo jeje, y sí... Las madres suelen interrumpir xD**

**Gracias a todos siempre, adoro leer sus reviews! Hasta prontito :3**


	8. Parte 8

**En esta parte presento a otros personajes espero que les guste :3**

Con la primera vibración del despertador de su celular Len extendió la mano para apagarlo, estaba en el extremo de su escritorio. Apenas había dormido esa noche, pero no se sentía cansado. Acarició el cabello de Rin suavemente.

-Arriba, princesa –susurró en su oído y ella abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo hasta que recordó dónde estaba-. Hay que levantarse –besó su frente y esperó. Rin lo abrazó del cuello.

-No quiero ir al instituto –susurró y Len rió.

-Yo tampoco pero hay que –suspiró y se sentó en la cama obligándola a hacerlo también. Ella hizo un puchero y se refregó los ojos.

-No me obligues a ir –él negó con reprobación.

-Todos los lunes es igual ¿no? –se levantó y Rin se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Len tomó su uniforme y salió de la habitación.

Esta vez se cambió en la habitación de su hermana y buscó el uniforme de ella. Lo tenía doblado en el armario. Buscó un par de medias y su moño. Salió del cuarto al mismo tiempo que su madre salía del baño y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué demonios? –preguntó pero al instante siguiente hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y volvió a su habitación envuelta en una toalla.

Rin seguía durmiendo en la cama. Len tiró el uniforme sobre sus piernas y se inclinó para despertarla pero ella se colgó de su cuello cuando estuvo cerca.

-¿Te asusté? –dijo sonriendo a dos centímetros del rostro de su hermano.

-No –esbozó una media sonrisa sentándose en la cama poniéndose las medias. Rin comenzó a quitarse el camisón pero él la detuvo- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo algo molesto, ella frunció el ceño.

-Mostrándote que te comportas de forma ridícula –Len bufó y salió de la habitación en dirección al baño un poco ofendido.

Rin se vistió enfadada y comenzó a peinarse con el cepillo de su hermano cuando él entró.

-Sigues siendo ridículo –lo miró por el espejo del armario. Él se acercó para tomar su corbata amarilla, luego extendió la mano para que ella le diera el cepillo- ¡Déjame peinarte! –suplicó y él puso los ojos en blanco dándose vuelta para dejarla hacerlo mientras él se anudaba la corbata. Rin lo peinó y acarició su cabello- Lo tienes más sedoso que yo –protestó atándoselo.

-Estás mintiendo –dijo dándose vuelta y acariciando el suyo-. Eso sería imposible… -Rin bufó.

-La Chica Misteriosa seguro lo tiene mucho más perfecto que yo ¿cierto? –dijo con un deje de amargura.

-Nadie tiene el cabello más lindo que tú –dijo poniéndole su moño y ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos-. Huele a mañana de verano…

-¿A qué? –rió ella y él se encogió de hombros ruborizado.

-Vamos, ve a terminar de arreglarte mientras preparo el desayuno…

-¡Bien! –sonrió saliendo.

Len salió tras ella y su madre volvió a mirarlo extrañada mientras abrochaba los botones de su saco, él se encogió de hombros sonriendo y bajó las escaleras.

-¡Vamos, Len! –tiró de su remera- ¡Llévame a caballito! –Len se detuvo y la miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy, Rin? –rió al ver su puchero.

-¡Antes siempre me llevabas a caballito! –protestó.

-¿Tienes un retroceso a la infancia o algo así? –ella lo codeó.

-Sólo quiero hacer cosas como cuando éramos chicos… Para no olvidarme que seguimos siendo los mismos… Que seguimos siendo hermanos… -su voz sonaba un poco apagada.

-¿Y eso por qué? –acarició su cabello- ¿No te alcanza con saberlo? –ella lo miró a los ojos angustiada.

-Es que con todo el tema de Kaito estuvimos discutiendo mucho… No quiero olvidarme de lo que se sienten esas pequeñas cosas, como dormir juntos o tomar un helado en el parque como hacíamos siempre… -Len la miró sonriente, se acordaba de eso, se acordaba de todo.

-La gente crece, Rin, y cambian algunas cosas cambian pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos hermanos…

-Pero quiero reforzar eso ¡No quiero que dejemos de hacer cosas sólo porque crecimos! –suplicó con la mirada- Por favor, Len, sólo por hoy… -su hermano suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, pero vas a tener que llevar mi mochila, no puedo cargarte si la llevo puest…

-¡Sí! –brincó un par de veces aplaudiendo y su hermano rió- ¡Dame la mochila! –apenas él se la quitó Rin la arrancó de sus manos y se paró detrás de su hermano que la alzó riendo.

-Pesas más que antes –bromeó y ella deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡No me hagas enojar! –lo besó en la mejilla y él comenzó a correr.

Llegaron al instituto riendo y ella se bajó de un salto para abrazarlo.

-¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! –le tendió la mochila, él estaba recuperando el aliento.

-No es igual que antes…

-Estás oxidado –Rió. Algo detrás de su hermano le llamó la atención-. Ahí están las chicas –lo besó en la mejilla- ¡Eres el mejor! –se alejó trotando y lo saludó con la mano.

Él la miró alejarse cuando se percató de que en el grupo de amigas a donde iba su hermana estaba Kasane Teto mirándolo. Hizo de cuenta que no la había visto y trató de alejarse pero alguien lo palmeó en el hombro. Se dio vuelta y sonrió al reconocerla.

-Buenos días, Len –le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Miku! –hablar con ella sería de ayuda para que Rin y sus amigas se fueran y Kasane no tuviera tiempo de acercarse- Volviste de Tokyo –comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada.

-Sí, por fin…

-¿No te gusta ser una idol? –le sonrió.

-Tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas –metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un llavero en forma de L- ¡Esta vez no me olvidé de traerte algo! –rió dándoselo. Él se sorprendió al tomarlo.

-Gracias, Miku –ella le sonrió y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

-Le daré a Rin el que le traje a ella –se despidió con la mano-, nos vemos en clase.

Len miró el llavero, era bueno saber que las cosas con Miku seguían bien después de todo, suspiró y comenzó a caminar solo hacia la entrada antes de que Kasane se diera cuenta que podía acercarse. Megurine Luka se acercó a saludarlo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Luka-sempai –sonrió.

-Buenos días, Len-kun –lo miró tímidamente y él carraspeó.

-Dime ¿Te sientes mejor del resfrío? –ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Un poco –rió-, salí el sábado pero me encuentro bien de todas formas.

-¿Ese anillo es nuevo? –ella se sonrojó un poco asintiendo- Es muy hermoso…

-Me lo dio Gakupo… -sonrió. Len levantó una ceja- Sé que suena extraño pero… Bueno desde el sábado…

-Están juntos –sonrió-, otra vez se hizo el interesante y no mandó ningún mensaje…

-Supuse que no lo haría –rió-, por eso quería decírtelo yo primero –su rostro se iluminó al divisar algo por sobre el hombro de Len-, nos vemos luego, Len-kun… -él asintió mientras ella corría al encuentro de Gakupo que lo saludó con un gesto de la mano y luego tomó la de Luka.

Len rió, lo veía venir desde hacía unas semanas, suspiró. Rin y sus amigas ya habían entrado, tenía suerte, se apresuró a entrar antes de llegar tarde.

-Repeat with me –Meiko tomó el libro de la mesa un poco molesta mirando fijamente a uno de sus alumnos-. "I had broken my leg the last week" –la clase repitió lo que ella decía. Toda la clase menos un alumno. Ella se acercó hasta él y dejó caer el libro fuertemente sobre su pupitre- ¡Kagamine! Pay attention! –Len miró a su madre distraído y asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué tiempo verbal estábamos practicando? –Len la miró desconcertado pero sin muchas intenciones de responder cuando sonó el timbre, su madre suspiró y lo miró de forma severa- Pónmelo más fácil, Len ¿quieres? No quiero sancionarte pero si sigues así voy a tener que hacerlo –tomó el libro de la mesa y salió del aula.

Len suspiró, había estado toda la clase tratando de no quedarse dormido pensando en Rin. La noche anterior le estaba cobrando partida. No se arrepentía, había podido observar a su hermana hasta el cansancio… su tierno rostro, cómo respiraba cuando dormía, el olor de su cabello. Sí, se había vuelto loco toda la noche, la lucha interna que había tenido durante esas horas había sido una de las peores pero lo había logrado, no se había acercado a sus labios ni por dos centímetros. Dejó caer el lápiz sobre el pupitre exhausto, suspiró, sólo habían pasado dos horas.

-¿No dormiste ayer, Len? –Miku se acercó a él que estaba acostado sobre el pupitre- Hiciste enojar a tu madre –rió.

-Digamos que no pude dormir muy bien…

-¿Qué sucedió? –rió- ¿Tenías pesadillas? ¿Soñaste que yo no existía más?

-Eso hubiera sido el sueño perfecto más que una pesadilla… -Miku lo golpeó.

-Eres idiota incluso dormido –suspiró- ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir? –le guiñó un ojo- ¿estabas mirando revistas prohibidas?

-¡Miku! –se enderezó en el asiento.

-¿Lo hiciste? –comenzó a reír.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se quitó los anteojos y los dejó sobre el banco- Digamos que Rin no me dejaba dormir…

-¡Len! –su hermana entró hecha una furia al aula, ese semestre estaban en divisiones separadas- ¡No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado después de todo!

-Hablando del rey de Roma –rió Miku y se fue.

-¿Rin? ¿De qué estás hablando? –inquirió aunque suponía la respuesta, su hermana se acercó y tiró de su corbata.

-¡No puedo creer que ella sea la Chica Misteriosa! ¡No puedo creerlo! –bufó y tiró aún más.

-Rin… Vas a asfixiarme –ella lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te lo mereces –infló los cachetes molesta- ¡¿Cómo no me contaste que ayer estuviste con Teto? –La gente a su alrededor se daba vuelta para escucharlos, Len tomó a su hermana del brazo y la arrastró fuera del aula- ¡Ella ni siquiera es más linda que yo! –él la miró a los ojos y rió- ¡No es gracioso!

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres? –le puso una mano sobre el hombro y ella la quitó.

-No, no quiero –protestó.

-Ella no es la Chica Misteriosa…

-¿Ah, no? –pateó el suelo- ¿Entonces por qué estuviste con ella ayer? ¡Mientras yo me preocupaba por ti!

-Escúchame, Rin –la miró un poco avergonzado-. Es difícil de explicar… Ayer no estaba pensando con claridad luego de… Bueno ya sabes de qué y ella… No sucedió nada ¿Sabes? –se maldijo por dentro, había dado un mal paso al ir con una amiga de su hermana.

-¿Ella es la Chica Misteriosa o no? –dijo molesta y él negó con la cabeza.

-Tú lo dijiste, ella no es más linda que tú –acarició su mejilla-. No le llega ni a los talones a la Chica Misteriosa… -Rin suspiró.

-Entonces ¿qué hacías con ella ayer? –su hermano hizo una mueca.

-Idioteces –suspiró-, escucha, Rin, ayer no estaba actuando con la cabeza… ¿Podrías tratar de..?

-¿Hablar con ella? –suspiró y él asintió- Veré qué puedo hacer, está insoportable hoy… Ya le contó a medio mundo lo que hicieron ayer… -dijo molesta. Len se tapó el rostro con la mano.

-No hicimos absolutamente nada ¿sí? –bufó- Mamá me llamó al teléfono antes de que llegara a pasar algo y le agradezco al cielo por eso… Si está así por lo que pasó no quiero imaginarme si hubiéramos…

-¿Tú puedes hablar de esas cosas como si nada y cuando yo menciono algo ya te pones imposible? –levantó una ceja.

-Es diferente… -Len suspiró- No vuelvas a entrar gritando de esa forma al aula…

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo –rió y lo miró más atentamente- ¿estás cansado?

-Un poco…

-¿No te dejé dormir? –él acarició su mejilla sonriendo y negó con la cabeza- ¡Lo siento, Len! ¡Debías habérmelo dicho!

-No tiene… -abrazó a su hermana de forma protectora. Ella vio pasar a Kaito por el pasillo antes de tener que preguntar. En los ojos de Len se leía el odio puro. Kaito siguió de largo sonriendo de forma extraña. El timbre sonó segundos después y Rin se soltó de él. Le sonrió levemente y se fue a su aula. Len hizo lo mismo. Miku le sonrió divertida cuando lo vio entrar.

-¿Volviste a los viejos tiempos, Len? –le sacó la lengua y el bufó apoyando la cabeza sobre el pupitre.

-No me hables de eso…

**Como siempre agradezco de corazón todos los reviews! n.n**

**Leah Nakatomi: En mi headcannon ambos son ciegos a los sentimientos del otro! no creo conocer a nadie así de necio a aceptar las cosas... Ah, sí, yo misma xD Len no golpeó a Kaito porque... Mmmm... Rin se pondría trsite y planeo darle más razones a Len ´para hacerlo xD**

**Andres44: Gracias! Creo que quizás tengas razón pero no puedo evitarlo xD me emociono fácilmente :3**

**Lovetierna: ¿Por qué lo de bipolar? Sí, quizás... xD**

**Gracias a todos! n.n**


	9. Parte 9

Era la hora del almuerzo, Len salió del aula detrás de Miku y fue a buscar a su hermana. No estaba en su aula. Bajó hasta el patio la divisó a lo lejos y se acercó saludándola con la mano pero ella no lo vio. Rin estaba sentada apoyada contra un árbol hablando con un chico alto. Len se detuvo en seco al reconocer a Hiyama Kiyoteru. Bufó, no iba a interrumpirlos, se estaban riendo de algo. Él no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso ¿si ahora Rin comenzaba a salir con su supuesto amigo? Caminó en dirección opuesta dispuesto a almorzar solo cuando una piedra cayó sobre sus pies. Levantó la mirada buscando al que la había lanzado, furioso. Sentado bajo un árbol Gakupo le sonrió.

-¿Vienes?

Len se sentó a su lado, se sentía realmente bajo comparado con su amigo. Lo miró a los misteriosos ojos violetas con una ceja levantada.

-¿No vas a almorzar con Luka-sempai ahora? –en su tono había algo de molestia.

-¿Vas a enojarte porque no te dije nada? Lo suponías, Len…

-No –mordió su sándwich con furia-, no estoy molesto por eso…

-No almuerzo con ella porque dijo que quería estar con sus amigas hoy para contarles la noticia –le ofreció su lata de refresco- ¿Qué te sucede a ti?

-Nada importante…

-Como quieras… -tragó- ¿Pasó algo entre tu hermana y Kaito-kun? Esta mañana él parecía un zombie.

-Terminaron –dijo enojado viendo como hablaban a lo lejos Rin y Kiyoteru.

-Wow –se sorprendió- ¿Eso te enoja? Creí que te pondrías un poco más alegre, por no decir que te imaginaría saltando de la felicidad… ¿Él no te caía mal?

-Sí, lo sé… Pero ¿es que apenas Rin está libre de nuevo ya hay alguien detrás de ella? ¿Es que no pueden controlarse? –Gakupo rió.

-Ya entiendo de qué va la cosa –Len lo codeó-. ¿Qué esperabas, Len? Tu hermana es muy linda…

Él lo miró bruscamente y Gakupo rió de nuevo.

-Te lo digo como alguien comprometido –Len suspiró-. Vamos, Len, no puedes evitar que los chicos se le acerquen…

-¿Quieres verme intentándolo? –quiso pararse pero su amigo lo retuvo riendo.

-Me refería a que no debías –él lo miró molesto-. Rin ya se está convirtiendo en una mujer, no puedes comportarte como su hermano celoso y sobreprotector toda la vida…

-Si eso logró que Kaito se alejara de ella lo seguiré haciendo –se metió el último pedazo de su sándwich en la boca.

-¿Así que tuviste algo que ver? –rió- Lo que te trato de decir, Len, es que debes dejarla a Rin vivir su vida, experimentar un poco. Ustedes dos viven en una especie de burbuja y ella no salía de ti. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Len, tu tuviste una época en la que…

-No lo menciones –Rin caminaba hacia ellos ahora-, tuve un problema reciente por culpa de ello…

-Pero sabes a lo que me refiero… Tú experimentaste el mundo por tu cuenta y Rin no se metió en tu camino. Déjala a ella hacer lo mismo –Len levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Qué la deje hacer lo que yo hice? –rió con sarcasmo- ¿Es una broma?

-No exactamente –suspiró-, me refería que la dejes salir de la burbuja en la que están ustedes dos… -Rin los saludó con la mano y se sentó con ellos, recostándose en las piernas de Len-. Hola, Rin ¿Entendiste lo que traté de decirte?

-Hola –sonrió ella sacando su comida.

-Algo así –suspiró- ¿Qué quería Kiyoteru? –Gakupo lo miró incrédulo y bufó.

-Nada –rió-, sólo estábamos hablando y me contó por qué ayer no fueron a tenis por la tarde ¿se pelearon? Cuando te nombré se puso un poco nervioso…

-Olvídate de eso, sólo me enojé con él por una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa, Len? –preguntó de forma inocente.

-Eso, Len ¿Por qué cosa? –se burló Gakupo adivinando la razón.

-Nada importante –le dirigió a su amigo una mirada significativa.

-Nunca me cuentas nada –se quejó su hermana. Gakupo esbozó una media sonrisa-. Hablé con Teto –suspiró-. Ahora está más insoportable que antes ¡Alabada sea Miku!

-¿Qué hizo ella? –dijo suponiendo la respuesta.

-Se la llevó y la trató de consolar –le clavó el codo en una pierna.

-¿Y eso por qué? –se frotó donde lo había golpeado.

-Eres un monstruo…

-Ella es muy exagerada, no es mi culpa que…

-Ahora entiendo a qué te referías –rió Gakupo.

-La cuestión es que vas a tener que hacerle una escultura de oro sólido a Miku, fue la única que logró callarla ¡No te imaginas como estaba! Agradezco que haya llegado hoy de Tokyo si no ya me habría vuelto loca.

-Hablando de todo un poco –intervino Gakupo-, Len, me enteré que Akita Neru está interesada en ti… ¿Qué opinas? –Len casi escupe el refresco que estaba bebiendo. A Rin se le iluminó el rostro y se enderezó.

-¿Es Akita Neru? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes- ¿Es ella la Chica Misteriosa?

-No, no y no –tartamudeó, Gakupo rió y se levantó-, no sé cómo te enteras de esas cosas pero…

-Tranquilo le haré entender que debe ir olvidándose de tu atención –lo miró a los ojos- ¿Una "Chica Misteriosa"? –inquirió y Len se sonrojó- Hay cosas que no hablamos todavía –sonrió-. Voy a ver si puedo pasar unos minutos con Luka…

-¡Ah! ¡Felicitaciones por eso, Gakupo! –le sonrió. Len en cambio se sonrojó aún más bajo la mirada de su amigo. Odiaba que tuviera la capacidad de entender cosas como las que a él le pasaban con sólo hablar unos minutos. Se despidió con la mano y Gakupo se retiró.

El último timbre al fin, suspiró. Miku lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Despiértate, bella durmiente –Len se frotó dónde había recibido el golpe, ella era más fuerte que su hermana.

-¿Quieres que te contrate como despertador? Serías bastante efectiva –tomó su mochila.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer para andar cuidando de ti –con una mano corrió su pelo hacia atrás haciéndose la interesante-. No me hagas tener que volver a consolar a otra de tus víctimas, Len. Creí que ya habías superado eso –él suspiró- creí que te había corregido.

-Ayer no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía…

-Rin me contó que te comportaste como un idiota –suspiró-. Madura un poco, Len…

-¡Hey! –protestó un poco molesto- La que debería madurar…

-De todas formas te felicito –rió-, lograste vencer a Kaito –lo despeinó y salió del aula.

Len se tomó su tiempo antes de seguirla, bostezo, estaba muy cansado. Miró por la ventana cómo se iba la gente. Divisó a Gakupo yendo de la mano de Luka-sempai y sonrió. Más lejos estaba Rin, era fácil reconocer su cabello rubio, pero frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr fuera del edificio cuando se dio cuenta que estaba con el estúpido de Kaito. No se detuvo luego de bajar los dos pisos y se acercó a ellos de forma algo agresiva. Rin estaba de espaldas a él.

-No puedo perdonarte luego de lo que dijiste de mi hermano –él sonrió.

-Pero si es cierto –lo miró por sobre el hombro de ella- ¿No es verdad, Len-kun? –su hermana se dio vuelta sorprendida. Kaito tomó la mano de Rin- ¿No quieres perdonarme?

Len tiró de su hermana hacia sí y ella lo abrazó algo asustada.

-No la toques –dijo secamente él-, a menos que…

-¿A menos que qué, Len-kun? –se burló con la mirada- Vamos ¿No te avergüenzas de estar enamorado de tu propia hermana? –él apretó los puños y se inclinó hacia él furioso pero Rin colocó una mano en su hombro para retenerlo.

-Kaito, vete ¿quieres? –suplicó con la mirada- No voy a volver contigo, no insistas…

-¿Lo dices porque está tu admirador secreto aquí? –sonrió con malicia. Len apretó los dientes y trató de apartar a su hermana del medio, pero ella se aferraba a él.

-Apártate, Rin… -dijo sin mirarla, intentó dar un paso hacia él.

-Len, por favor… -suplicaba a punto del llanto- No hagas algo estúpido…

-¿Es que tú también estás enamorada de él? –rió- Vamos, Len-kun, quizás debas escucharla, no quiere que termines herido…

Él empujó a su hermana hacia un costado y ella comenzó a llorar.

-¡No lo hagas, Len! –su hermano no la escuchaba, preparó el puño, listo para pelear. Alguien lo frenó, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Len levantó la vista molesto.

-¿Sucede algo, Kaito? –Gakupo lo miró de forma amedrentadora desde su altura. Él se encogió de hombros echó una última mirada a los gemelos y se marchó- ¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer, Len? –de forma brusca él se quitó la mano de su amigo- Sabes que es mayor y más alto que tú…

-Sólo déjame en paz –dijo preso de la furia. Rin se acercó a él y lo abofeteó con toda su fuerza.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué? –su hermano la miró molesto pero no respondió- ¡¿Qué sucedía si te pasaba algo? ¡Podía haberte hecho daño de verdad! ¡Y todo por mi culpa! –con una mano se trataba de secar las lágrimas y con la otra se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Trata usar un poco la cabeza, Len –suspiró Gakupo y se alejó guiñándole un ojo.

-Rin, yo… -se acercó pero ella lo empujó.

-¡Eres un idiota! –sollozó- Creí que te iba a pasar algo…

-Lo siento… -suspiró- No podía dejar que él…

-¡No debías escucharlo! –comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda enojada. Len la siguió pensando cómo arreglar lo que acababa de hacer, ella no quería hablar ni siquiera lo miraba. Suspiró.

-Oye, Rin –en su voz se notaba que trataba de disculparse- ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un helado en el parque como antes? –ella se detuvo pero no respondió él suspiró y siguió caminando. Su hermana lo detuvo tomando su mano.

-Sólo si pagas tú –sonrió secándose las lágrimas.

**Gracias a todos por los reviews!**

**Ya tengo toda la historia prácticamente escrita así que para subirla sólo tengo que agregar detalles o corregirla, por eso no me es un problema subirla a diario, pero gracias!**


	10. Parte 10

**Hola de nuevo :3**

Trató de concentrarse en el problema de matemáticas que tenía en frente, pero cada vez que escribía un número cabeceaba. No había dormido lo suficiente en clase, apenas había tenido tiempo de cerrar un poco los ojos, todos los profesores lo habían despertado antes de que realmente descansara. Suspiró dejando caer la birome sobre el cuaderno. No iba a llegar a ningún lado con ese sueño encima. Se quitó los anteojos y miró la hora en el reloj, Rin llegaría en una hora de atletismo. Podía dormir una siesta e intentar luego con la tarea. Se recostó en la cama pensando en lo que había sucedido ¿Era tan obvio lo que sentía que ya Gakupo y Kaito lo sabían? De Gakupo no le extrañaba, él siempre percibía esas cosas pero Kaito era otro tema… A menos que sólo lo hiciera para molestarlo… El mayor problema no era ese sino que se lo había dicho a Rin ¿Ella pensaba que él lo molestaba o creía en sus palabras? Tendría que preguntárselo ¿Qué haría si ella creía en lo que había dicho Kaito? ¿Cómo hacer que pensara que era mentira?

Haciendo preguntas tras preguntas Len se quedó dormido.

Algo le hacía cosquillas en el pie, lo movió molesto pero trató de seguir durmiendo. Un ruido lo molestaba, algo sofocado. Giró en la cama molesto, algo seguía tocando su pie, con el otro trató de correrlo. Protestó en sueños, quería seguir durmiendo, otra vez el sonido intensificado… Sonaba como Rin riendo, Rin tratando de ahogar la risa. Se sentó en la cama ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermana?

-Buenas tardes –dijo ella tratando de contenerse y no estallar a carcajadas.

-¿Qué… -no llegó a formular la pregunta ya que se dio cuenta por sí mismo, su hermana le había pintado las uñas del pie con su esmalte amarillo. La miró de forma severa- Ahora sí que te pasaste…

Rin corrió fuera de su alcance, Len la persiguió por la habitación hasta que logró atraparla tropezándose ambos. Ella reía en el suelo, su hermano la había inmovilizado y la miró indignado.

-¡Las manos también! –su tono era más juguetón que molesto.

-No pude evitarlo –rió-, era una necesidad de vida o muerte –intentó incorporarse pero él no se lo permitía-. Déjame ir –suplicó.

-Primero di que lo sientes –le sonrió de forma traviesa y ella negó con la cabeza, orgullosa-, hazlo o nos quedaremos así toda la tarde y toda la noche…

-Te vas a quedar dormido antes –rió y trató mover su brazo pero Len era más fuerte que ella.

-Pídeme disculpas –sonrió, ella lo desafió con la mirada intentando soltarse, él levantó una ceja divertido.

-¡Perdón! –dijo molesta- Ahora suéltame…

-Di que soy el mejor del mundo –le sacó la lengua.

-No es justo –hizo un esfuerzo bajo el peso de su hermano- ¡Eres el mejor del mundo!

-Vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga –ella frunció el ceño enojada.

-¡No abuses, Len! –miró al costado- Si no me sueltas ahora no te perdonaré más…

-Eres aburrida –suspiró y soltó sus brazos pero no se alejó de ella. Rin lo golpeó en el hombro-. Auch… Me olvidé de obligarte decir que no me golpearías.

Rin extendió un brazo y acarició el rostro de su hermano. Recorrió el contorno de sus labios y se detuvo dejando caer su mano, suspiró. Len la miró a los ojos un poco triste, se sentó a su lado en el suelo. Ella también se incorporó algo angustiada.

-Escucha, Rin –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-, hoy… Lo que dijo Kaito…

-Es un idiota –lo interrumpió algo tensa-. Ya sé que lo que dijo es puro invento suyo ¡No puedo creer que intentara pedirme salir con él de nuevo!

-Lo siento –suspiró aliviado-. No debí pelear frente a ti… -ella lo codeó.

-¡No debías pelear! Frente a mí o no, no debías hacerlo –lo miró a los ojos severamente- ¡Prométeme que no volverás, ni intentarás, pelear con Kaito otra vez!

-Rin… -trató de mirar hacia otro lado pero ella colocó una mano en el costado de su rostro obligándolo a verla a los ojos. Parecía preocupada.

-Promételo –suplicó-, por mí…

-Está bien –suspiró-, pero sí él me provoca…

-Nada, te das media vuelta y te marchas –realmente estaba preocupada-. Hazle caso a Gakupo, piensa con la cabeza –el rió amargamente-. No quiero que te suceda nada –lo abrazó y él la besó en la coronilla.

-Si estás conmigo no me puede pasar nada –susurró.

-¿Por qué no existe un mundo donde estemos sólo nosotros dos, Len? –dijo afligida- Sería perfecto, no existiría "lo correcto", ni los horarios y estaríamos sólo nosotros dos… -Len rió un poco angustiado también, recordando lo que Gakupo le había dicho en la hora del almuerzo.

-No tendrías a tus amigas…

-No me importa, si estoy contigo…

-No digas cosas como esas, Rin –suspiró-. Necesitas a los demás tanto como a mí.

Ella no respondió pero se aferró más a él. Len acarició su cabello por un rato largo, su hermana era tan inocente y caprichosa, era tan frágil y tierna.

-¿No tienes deberes que hacer? –inquirió, si seguían así él se volvería loco, si no lo estaba ya.

-En un mundo sólo nuestro no habría deberes –suspiró y se separó de él, sentándose sobre la cama-. Harás mi tarea de matemática ¿cierto? –pidió con voz acaramelada.

-No está bien que yo la haga, Rin… Así no aprenderás nunca…

-¡Tú me lo explicarás antes del examen! ¿No es así? –en su mirada había algo irresistible, Len suspiró.

-Esta es la última vez que…

-¡Sí! -Se lanzó a su cuello- ¡Eres el mejor de todos! ¡El mejor mejor! –él bufó. Rin se levantó- Voy a bañarme –sonrió saliendo de la habitación. Len se incorporó, ahora tenía el doble de ejercicios para hacer.

**Gracias!**

**Diana Kagamine 96: gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste! Jajaja ¿por qué será que todos quieren que Len golpee a Kaito? (yo también querría que lo golpeara pero la historia no me lo permite (?) ), ¿verdad que Len celoso es muuy lindo?**  
**Lovetierna: Sí yo entiendo a qué te refieres, pienso más o menos igual pero todos tienen derecho a estar confundidos, incluso Rin xD Y los únicos que no se dan cuenta son ellos porque... Porque el amor es ciego (?) xD**

**Gracias a todos, ya se acerca el final, quedan tres partes nada más :3**

**Hasta lueguín**


	11. Parte 11

**Ya sólo quedan 2 partes, disfruten :3**

-¿Terminaste, Len? –su hermana entró en la habitación con el cabello envuelto en una toalla. Él se quitó los anteojos y los dejó sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué haces con el pelo húmedo? –la regañó- Te vas a enfermar, ve a secártelo –suspiró y le tendió unas hojas-. Aquí tienes las cosas resueltas, pero es la última vez…

-¡Gracias! –lo besó en la frente y salió saltando de la habitación.

Él encendió la computadora, tenía que averiguar un par de cosas para acabar con su tarea. La puerta se abrió y Rin entró con el sacador de pelo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó extrañado.

-Te hago caso y me seco el pelo –sonrió.

-¿Por qué en mi habitación? –ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te molesta? –él la miró sin saber qué responder.

-No, pero…

-Entonces no hay problema –prendió el secador.

Él la miró unos segundos sin comprender y volvió a su monitor. Escribió un par de cosas en su cuaderno luego de consultar diferentes páginas y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Qué haces? –Rin dejó el secador sobre el escritorio.

-Mis deberes, a diferencia tuya –le pellizcó la nariz- ¿Te piensas mudar a mi habitación?

-Lo estuve pensando –rió y se sentó en su cama-. Tú tienes una ventana…

-No no no –negó con la cabeza-, esta es mi habitación ¿no puedo tener un poco de privacidad?

-¿Para qué la quieres? –Rin levantó una ceja de forma traviesa- Ah… Me olvidaba de que eras un chico y necesitas…

-¡Rin! –se sonrojó y ella rió.

-¡Así que sí lo haces! –se dobló en dos por la risa. Len miró el monitor sin mirar nada en especial con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…

-Sí, sí sabes –se burló-. Miku me contó muchas cosas, pero eso no me lo había dicho… -no podía parar de reír.

-Nunca más voy a decirle nada a Miku, no quiero ni enterarme de lo que te dijo… -La sonrisa de su hermana se ensanchó.

-¿Es que hay cosas que no podía decirme? ¿Cosas como qué hacían en las excursiones al museo? –Len se sonrojó bruscamente.

-¿Cómo sabías eso? –Rin estalló en carcajadas- ¡No puedo creer que te haya dicho algo como eso!

-No lo hizo –rió secándose una lágrima por la risa-. Yo los vi cuando se escapaban del resto de nosotros pero no sabía qué había pasado –Len se sonrojó aún más y su hermana rió con más ganas. Se levantó de la silla ofendido pero ella lo retuvo- No estás enojado ¿Verdad? –él la miró a los ojos pensándolo.

-No lo sé –frunció el entrecejo-, que sepas esas cosas…

-Vamos, Len –sonrió-, no le diré a nadie, lo sabes…

-No tiene nada que ver con eso… No deberías saberlo…

-¿Por qué no? –inquirió menos divertida que antes- ¿qué tiene de malo?

-No lo sé…

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste con Miku?

-No –suspiró-, pero es mejor ahora que somos amigos…

-¿Volverías a escaparte con ella para..?

-¡No! –se sonrojó.

-¡Pero lo pensaste! –rió. Su hermano la despeinó.

-Basta de pensar en esas cosas –suspiró-. No tendrías que preguntar cosas tan… -la mirada de Rin se ensombreció por un segundo- ¿Qué?

-Dime que no… -su hermano preguntó con la mirada- Dime que no estás enamorado de ella de nuevo ¡Dime que ella no es la Chica Misteriosa!

-No –dijo un poco ofendido- ¿De dónde sacas algo así?

-Es que ella… Ella es mucho más linda que yo y tampoco es buena cocinera –Len rió.

-Ya hablamos de esto antes, ¡Además ella no es más linda que tú! –la volvió a despeinar-. Ahora sólo somos amigos…

-Muy buenos amigos –se cruzó de brazos y él se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –no podía entender qué le sucedía a su hermana ahora.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia de cuando estaban juntos? –resopló-. Se hablan como antes, bromean como antes, se tratan como antes. Como si nada hubiera pasado…

-¿No es mejor que sea así? Como si siempre hubiésemos sido mejores amigos… Olvidando lo de escaparnos en las visitas al museo –bromeó.

-Pero si siguen como si nada mañana podrías besarla y daría lo mismo si actúan así…

-Eso no va a pasar –rió-, créeme, Miku es la única amiga mujer que tengo, no entiendo cómo las cosas funcionan mejor si están como están…

-¿"La única amiga mujer"? –repitió y lo golpeó en el hombro ofendida.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Yo que soy? ¿Hombre? –estaba realmente molesta.

-¿Rin? –levantó una ceja sonriendo- ¿Estás hablando en serio? –ella asintió enojada- Tú eres mi hermana –la rodeó con los brazos-. Mucho más de lo que una amiga puede llegar a ser…

-Pero una amiga puede terminar saliendo contigo y llegar contigo más lejos que una hermana –lo miró molesta-. Puede pasar mucho más tiempo contigo que yo…

-¿Es una escena de celos? –inquirió divertido- Cuando salía realmente con ella nunca actuaste así ¿Por qué te pones así ahora?

-Por nada –bufó y lo empujó.

-¡Hey! –se quejó- ¿Qué te sucede? –rió.

-Nada –hizo un puchero infantil. Len esbozó una media sonrisa y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago. Ella sonrió a su pesar pero alejó la mano de su hermano.

-¿Estás celosa de Miku? –Len reía incrédulo y le hacía cosquillas. Ella se reía un poco molesta, trataba de alejarlo pero él no le dejaba.

-Basta, Len –reía-. No me dejas respirar –él se detuvo y la miró divertido- ¿Qué? –seguía un poco ofendida. Él la abrazó sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que estés celosa –ella frunció el ceño pero no lo negó-. Tu eres mucho más importante para mí…

-Dime que soy la única a la que le dirás princesa –dijo molesta estrechándose contra su hermano. Él rió con ganas.

-Te estás comportando de forma caprichosa de nuevo…

-Dilo… -él suspiró.

-Eres la única princesa para mí ahora y siempre –susurró sobre su cabello- ¿Feliz ahora? ¿Quieres que te diga algo más, princesa?

-Di que me quieres más que a Miku –Len no pudo contener la risa-. No es gracioso…

-Pero tú ya sabes que es así –protestó divertido.

-Sólo dilo…

-Te quiero más que a cualquier otra –acarició su espalda.

-No digas mentiras –se quejó aliviada.

-¿Mentiras? –inquirió sorprendido.

-No me quieres más que a la Chica Misteriosa –Len suspiró amargamente, no sabía cómo responderle.

-Eso es algo aparte…

-Entonces no me quieres más que… Espera –se soltó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos con el rostro iluminado por una nueva idea- ¡A menos que no sea la Chica sino el Chico Misterioso! –el rostro de su hermano se transformó radicalmente.

-¿De dónde se te ocurren ese tipo de cosas? –dijo ofendido.

-¡Tiene sentido! –sonrió- ¡No puedes pedirle salir contigo porque no es "lo correcto"! ¡Es Gakupo ¿cierto? ¡Tampoco se lo dirías si tienes la oportunidad porque él sale con Luka-sempai!

-No, Rin –negó con la cabeza- ¡La Chica Misteriosa no es Gakupo! –suspiró molesto- Olvídate ya de eso…

-No voy a olvidarme, quiero que ella o él salga contigo ¡Te lo mereces, eres el mejor! –dijo con voz un poco apagada.

-Rin –suplicó con la mirada-. Olvidémonos de este tema de una vez…

-No –se cruzó de brazos.

-Prométeme que no la volverás a nombrar…

-No –él la tomó por los hombros.

-Por favor, Rin –ella lo miró a los ojos suplicando también.

-No me hagas prometer eso –pidió.

-Vamos, Rin, hazlo por mí –ella negó con la cabeza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Me niego a prometer eso…

-¿Por qué lloras? –la abrazó.

-Porque quiero que seas feliz, Len, saliendo con la chica de la que estás realmente enamorado…

-Prométeme que…

-No lo haré –él acarició su cabello y suspiró, no iba a conseguirlo, era mejor esperar que se cansara del tema.

Se apoyó contra la pared, Rin se alejó un poco de él y lo evaluó con la mirada.

-Len… -se secó la última lágrima.

-¿Mmm? –cerró los ojos.

-Nada… -se arrepintió, él frunció el ceño pero no preguntó. Seguía cansado, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, ella lo miraba fijamente y él no podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando- Len…

-¿Qué? –dijo tiernamente.

-Nada –suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede, Rin? –inquirió extrañado.

-Nada… -apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas- Olvídate…

-¿Qué es? –ella lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, debatiéndose internamente.

-Sólo quería confirmar algo… -murmuró tímidamente. Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella con la curiosidad gravada en el rostro.

-No… -lo miró a los ojos y juntó valor- ¿podrías besarme otra vez? -Len abrió grande los ojos sorprendido, su corazón se frenó de repente ¿había oído bien?- Sabía que no querrías… -quiso levantarse pero él la detuvo, se le había ensombrecido levemente el rostro- Olvídate de lo que dije, Len, hagamos como si yo no… -Len colocó una mano al costado del rostro de Rin, suavemente, apenas rozándola y se inclinó hacia ella apoyando los labios sobre los suyos casi sin tocarla. Ella se inclinó levemente hacia él, pero Len se alejó con la mirada sombría. Rin lo miró con ojos vidriosos y se llevó una mano a los labios. Él volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, ponía toda su concentración en controlar su respiración y controlarse a sí mismo.

Rin se levantó de la cama, él abrió los ojos, ella lo miró llorando. Len se levantó sin entender pero ella corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Él la siguió, intentó abrir pero ella había cerrado con llave.

-¿Rin? –golpeó- ¿Rin, qué te sucede? Rin –insistió pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Vamos, Rin, abre –silencio-. Lo siento, Rin… Ábreme, por favor –suplicó.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo. Hundió el rostro en sus brazos, se sentía horrible. No tendría que haberlo hecho, no debía, se maldijo. _Nos besamos en la esquina de la habitación. Aprendí lo que es tener un sentimiento desgarrador… Estoy tan arrepentido, que me quiero morir, ob__tuve tanto placer como arrepentimiento. Me voy a volver loco, por favor párame, hazme regresar y mátame de inmediato. _Los versos de la última canción que había escrito resonaron en su cabeza. No tendría que haberlo hecho, tenía ganas de llorar.

**Rox: Sí sí, siempre me imaginé a Rin así de abusadora de los derechos de hermana xD Kaito ya tiene su merecido, se quedó solito x3 Igual hace poco terminé de escribir una continuación algo vengativa de su parte... Y no, Rin no está segura de lo que siente :3**

**Andres44: gracias, como siempre :3 . Pobre Kaito! jajajaja no le deseen la muerte xD **

**Lovetierna: ¿dónde venden los pasajes para un mundo sólo de Len? Yo también quiero! jajajaja Sí, Rin es así pero Len se deja chantajear xD Traté de poner a Miku como la amiga ideal, espero que haya quedado así.**

**Gracias a todos!**


	12. Parte 12

**Esta parte creo que es la más corta pero la próxima es el final y es bastante más larga... No podía cortar en otro momento...**

**Perdón por subirla tan tarde pero estuve durmiendo todo el día x3  
**

Meiko abrió la puerta de la casa suspirando. Había tenido un día insoportable, se quitó los zapatos que la estaban matando.

-¡Estoy en casa! –dejó las llaves en la repisa de la entrada y se extrañó al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Tiró el bolso sobre el sillón y subió las escaleras intentando no preocuparse antes de tiempo. Una vez en el primer piso reconoció a su hijo, pero se asustó al verlo en una posición tan extraña al lado de la puerta de su hermana. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que estaba dormido.

-¿Len, cariño? –lo sacudió levemente y él abrió los ojos sorprendido sin entender- Soy yo –él recordó dónde estaba y se incorporó haciendo una mueca- ¿Hace cuánto que estás en esa posición? Debe dolerte… ¿Por qué demonios tienes las uñas pintadas? –él no le prestó atención y tocó la puerta.

-Rin… -suplicó otra vez- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí sin responderme? –suspiró al no obtener respuesta, sentía que iba a morir si ella no volvía a hablarle- Por favor, Rin… Por favor… -se escuchó un ruido del otro lado y la puerta se abrió. Su hermana le sonreía. Él la abrazó aliviado- Me habías asustado…

-Hola, mamá –sonrió y lo apartó- ¿Por qué te pones así? –dijo como si no hubiera sucedido nada- ¡Mira lo que encontré! –le mostró un pendiente con forma de banana, ella se lo había regalado a modo de burla cuando él se había perforado la oreja por primera vez- te lo había quitado una vez que estaba enojada. Te lo devuelvo…

-¿Rin? –tomó el pendiente sin entender- ¿Qué..?

-¿Que qué? –inquirió de forma inocente.

-Nada –frunció el ceño-. Creí que estabas enfadada conmigo…

-Falsa alarma –su madre lo palmeó en la espalda y se encaminó a su habitación-. Voy a tomar un baño ¿Te encargas de la cena, Len?

-Supongo… -todavía no terminaba de entender.

Abrió el horno, la carne todavía necesitaba tiempo. Apagó el fuego de la salsa y metió las papas en el microondas. Suspiró limpiándose las manos con el repasador, miró a Rin por el pasaplatos: estaba sentada en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesa mirando un programa de música, al parecer estaban pasando un video de Miku. Estaba vestida de entre casa con un short negro, medias a rayas amarillas y blancas hasta las rodillas y una remera blanca de algodón.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó ella al cabo de un minuto, Len pestañó no se había dado cuenta que había estado mirándola demasiado fijo.

-Nada… -Se estiró poniendo una mueca, le dolía la espalda por haber estado en una mala posición por tanto tiempo- Rin, ¿Por qué..?

-¿Te duele la espalda? –se levantó del sillón apagando la televisión- ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje? –entró en la cocina.

-Si quieres… -no entendía por qué ella cambiaba de tema.

-Vas a tener que sentarte –dijo algo molesta-. No puedo hacerlo cómoda si eres más alto… -él se sentó en el sillón y ella comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

-Rin… ¿Qué te suce...?

-¿Viste? Ya pasan el nuevo video de Miku por la televisión… -él frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué cambias de tema?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –se dio vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-No hagas como si no supieras que estás cambiando de tema…

-¿Cuál es el tema que estoy cambiando? –se cruzó de brazos ofendida. Su madre estaba bajando las escaleras. Él resopló, no iba a hablarlo delante de ella.

-Tú sabes qué –se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para sacar la carne del horno-. Siéntense a la mesa…

**Creo que el personaje de Meiko es el que siempre está de más... Una madre con poca autoridad x3**

**Agradezco a todos por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz n.n**

**Aiiko: Muchas, gracias! Saber que la gente lee esto ya me alcanza :3 jajaja Parece que todos lo quieren muerto a Kaito xD**

**Dany (es más fácil que escribir todo el nombre, perdón :P): Kaito te agradece que seas la única a la que le cae bien xD Las matemáticas son difíciles para mi también :3 Rin no puede huir por siempre ;3**

**Guest (?): gracias por levantarte a leerlo! xD (yo hubiera seguido durmiendo, adoro dormir)**

**Lovetierna: extrañaré tus reviews jajaja xD ¿Cómo que no hay vuelos al mundo de len? Habrá que ir en barco x3**

**La historia oficialmente terminaría en la parte que viene... Pero se me ocurrieron varias historias que continuán a esta, especies de OVAs xD Ya tengo uno casi completamente escrito y otro en proceso... Lo más probable es que los suba cuando termine con la historia original :3**


	13. Parte 13 Final

**Bueno llegó el final :3**

**Respondo los reviews promero: como siempre GRACIAS a todos.**

**Lovetierna: gracias por intentar leer! (aunque mejor que no te descubran xD) ... Tienes razón con lo del barco... Es un problema, habrá que buscar la forma de ir. Ya... van a deprimir a kaito! xD**

**Regis Draco: Gracias, siempre estoy abierta a las críticas para poder mejorar, así que cualquier cosa que consideres que pueden ayudarme voy a agradecer que me las digas :3 Sé que el capítulo anterior era muy pobre, pero necesitaba algunas cosas para darle pie al final, quizás hubiera sido mejor ponerlo todo en el mismo capítulo pero ya este es muy largo solo. ¡Agradeceré que leas la otra historia y me des tu opinión! **

**Valentina: aquí está xD**

**MikanPower: muchas gracias!**

**Enjoy it n.n**

Se secó el rostro con la toalla, se llevó una mano a los labios… La misma sensación de antes, cálida, desbordante de delicadeza, como si una mariposa se hubiera posado sobre sus labios. Suspiró y se envolvió con la toalla. Si ella le hubiera pedido que se arrancara el corazón hubiera sido menos doloroso ¿Por qué se lo había pedido? ¿Por qué se había ido llorando? Todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde era demasiado extraño. ¿Qué la llevó a encerrarse en su habitación? La curiosidad lo estaba matando. Se miró en el espejo, sonrió levemente y se quitó su aro negro para intercambiarlo por el que le había devuelto Rin. No iba a llevarlo al colegio pero podía tenerlo en casa, miró sus uñas y resopló, tendría que pedirle a Rin que se lo quitara a la mañana, Miku se burlaría hasta el cansancio si lo veía de esa forma.  
Fue hacia su habitación, al abrir la puerta suspiró: Rin ya estaba allí, recostada en su cama leyendo una revista.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que duermas en tu cama esta noche? –ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de leer.

-¿Acaso te molesta? –rió- Te dejaré dormir esta vez…

Él abrió la puerta de su armario pero Rin le lanzó unos bóxers a lunares desde la cama.

-¿Estuviste revisando mi ropa? –ella le lanzó su pijama- ¡Rin! –protestó atrapando las prendas en el aire –ella le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¿Te molesta? –dijo divertida. Él negó con reprobación y salió de la habitación- ¡Igual de ridículo que esta mañana! –le gritó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Cambiaron de habitación? –su madre estaba subiendo las escaleras en ese momento.

-Ella me echó de la mía… -se metió en el cuarto de su hermana. Su madre rió entrando a su propio cuarto.

Len prendió la luz. El cuarto de Rin era mucho más espacioso que el suyo, la cama estaba en la pared enfrentada a la puerta junto al escritorio blanco, el armario que hacia juego estaba a la izquierda, tenía todas las puertas abiertas y la ropa desordenada. En la pared de la derecha estaba el tocador con su espejo y la guitarra apoyada, el bolso de atletismo estaba tirado en el medio de la habitación. El piso era de madera y tenía una alfombra amarilla con flores blancas en el centro.

Al ver una caja de madera semiabierta debajo de la cama se llenó de curiosidad. Se acercó, pero negó con la cabeza. "No debes revisar sus cosas" se reprobó. Se cambió sentándose en su cama y echó una mirada a la caja, si sólo ojeaba lo que tenía no haría mal a nadie, era una caja muy sospechosa… Además ella revisaba sus cosas siempre…

Se agachó y quitó la tapa por completo, había un libro gordo adelante que tenía inscripto en la tapa "Mejores recuerdos". Lo abrió, estaba lleno de fotos: de los cuatro al principio, su padre, su madre y ellos; había una foto mínimo de cada uno de sus cumpleaños, fotos con él de actos escolares, en su casa, en el parque, fotos con Lily cuando eran pequeños, había un par de fotos con Miku, también había algunas de él solo en diferentes situaciones. Había inscripciones al costado de algunas páginas, llegando a las últimas había fotos arrancadas y palabras tachadas: reconoció que eran de Kaito y ella por el borde de una que había quedado adherido. La última foto del álbum era de él esa misma tarde mientras dormía con las uñas recién pintadas. Rió, la había impreso desde su computadora, había algo tachado al costado, trató de entender qué decía, pero sólo pudo leer "Len". Dejó el álbum a un lado y miró en la caja. Había una muñeca a la que ellos habían pintado con marcadores cuando eran chicos, rió recordándolo, debajo un reloj viejo de su padre que ya no funcionaba, también había un dibujo suyo y una piedra en forma de corazón que ellos habían encontrado en un campamento, sonrió de forma nostálgica. Una media por la cual habían peleado de niños, un collar roto que él le había regalado, una aplanadora de juguete –el preferido de ella cuando niños-. Había un papel doblado, él lo abrió apara poder leer: era una carta, rió al reconocer su propia letra, se la había escrito un día de San Valentín: la profesora había dicho que tenían que escribirle a la persona más preciada y él no había dudado, se había puesto a llorar cuando descubrió que Rin le había escrito a su padre fallecido y no a él, rió. Lo último que había en la caja era la mitad de una moneda vieja, él tenía la otra mitad guardada en su habitación. Volvió a meter las cosas en la caja sonriendo ¿Esas eran las cosas más preciadas de su hermana? Era tan inocente. Al guardar se dio cuenta que había un cuaderno púrpura que no había visto antes. Lo abrió y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su diario íntimo. Dudó en si leerlo o no, suspiró y pasó las hojas sin fijarse en lo que estaba escrito, estaba lleno de colores y había imágenes pegadas. Se fijó la fecha de la última vez que había escrito, era ese mismo día. Se sorprendió, era bastante largo lo que estaba allí, además había una parte en la que la tinta estaba corrida, como si hubiese llorado sobre la hoja. Se debatió internamente ¿qué sucedería si lo leía? No era lo correcto, no debía, sin embargo la curiosidad mató al gato, suspiró y comenzó a leer:

_Querida yo… _Él se rió de que se dedicara a sí misma lo que escribía… _Acabo de huir de Len, sí, HUIR. No pude controlarme… Las lágrimas, las estúpidas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y no podía quedarme allí. Él me está llamando, no puedo responderle sin que se dé cuenta de que sigo haciéndolo, llorar y llorar… De verdad suena apenado, nunca, NUNCA NUNCA debí haberle pedido que me besara ¿Puedo llegar a ser más inútil? No quiero arruinarlo todo, no quiero, no quiero y él ahora está arrepentido, se nota en su voz ¿seguirá detrás de la puerta? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Inútil, inútil, INÚTIL, lo obligué a hacerlo y ahora está arrepentido. Len ¿Qué voy a hacer__ ahora? Daría todo por salir y abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas pero no puedo dejar que me vea llorar, si ni __siquiera termino de entender por qué lo estoy haciendo. ME ODIO… Él siempre es tan bueno conmigo, siempre hace todo lo que le pido, siempre siempre siempre está cuando lo necesito, __siempre me protege, siempre me abraza cuando no puedo más y siempre me escucha ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE ARRUINARLO TODO? –_

Len leía lo más rápido que podía, consumido por la morbosa curiosidad, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Rin se asomó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué estás tardando tan...? –ella lo miró en el suelo, sus ojos fueron de él al diario y del diario a él. Se maldijo a sí mismo. El rostro de su hermana se transformó bruscamente y le arrancó el cuaderno de las manos, lo último que había alcanzado a leer era "_Cuando se acercó a mí_…". Ella abrió la boca para gritarle pero no podía formular palabras de lo indignada que estaba, gruñó pateando el suelo.

-Rin, juro que no leí más de un párrafo… –se incorporó y ella comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho furiosa.

-¡Te odio, te odio, TE ODIO! –él trató de tomarla por los hombros para calmarla pero ella se sacudió bruscamente- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Len? ¡No puedo creerlo! –estaba conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia- ¡¿Qué leíste? –lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

-Nada demasiado importante…

-¡¿Qué leíste? ¡Dime! ¡LEN!

-Nada –ella lo golpeó- ¡Sólo el primer párrafo de lo que escribiste hoy! –ella lo pisó- ¡Lo juro!

Rin salió de la habitación corriendo y él la siguió ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Su hermana estaba sentada de espaldas en su cama leyendo su diario. Cuando él entró ella lo cerró furiosa, estaba llorando.

-Rin…

-¡De todas las personas en el mundo tenías que ser tú! –se giró- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

-Rin, de verdad lo siento muchísimo –se sentó a su lado en la cama y ella lo empujó-. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no pude… Rin, créeme, no leí nada más de lo que te dije… -Acercó un brazo y ella se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo.

-Te odio… -sollozó.

-Rin, por favor… -acarició su cabello- Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones…

-¿Cómo pudiste leerlo? Si no te interrumpía ya no podría mirarte a los ojos, eres un idiota…

-Rin, lo siento –estaba realmente apenado, la acunó en sus brazos-. No lo haré nunca más, yo sabía que no debía pero…  
-¿Pero qué, Len? –lo miró a los ojos.

-No lo sé… Hoy te fuiste de aquí llorando y no me hablabas, además cambiabas de tema cada vez que quería preguntarte qué te sucedía… Me habías preocupado, Rin…

-Yo solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar, Len –él le secó las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

-¿Pensar en qué? –inquirió sin comprender.

-En la vida, Len, en todo…

-¿Por qué estabas llorando? –ella se sonrojó levemente y se acurrucó en su hombro.

-Por nada.

-Rin… -posó una mano en su cabello.

-No insistas, Len –lo golpeó en el hombro con el diario- ¡No estás en condiciones de preguntar! –él le quitó el cuaderno de las manos y extendió el brazo para dejarlo sobre el escritorio. Se recostó sobre la almohada y Rin se acomodó en su pecho.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, Rin? –le acarició tiernamente el rostro. Ella entrelazó los dedos con los de su hermano pensando.

-Primero debes prometerme que nunca, nunca volverás a leer ni revisar mis cosas sin mi permiso…

-No podría, Rin…

-Y… No, no vas a querer –suspiró.

-Dímelo, Rin, te lo debo, me comporté muy mal contigo…

-¿Lo harás? ¿Cualquier cosa que te pida? –Len sospechó de su tono misterioso.

-Supongo que sí…

-Responde sí o no.

-Todo depende de lo que me pidas…

-Recuerda que me lo debes y que me hiciste sentir muy mal, Len, no puedo perdonarte si no la haces…

-¿Qué quieres? –él ya podía intuirlo y suspiró.

-Dime quién es la Chica Misteriosa… -levantó la mirada.

-Rin, ya discutimos esto hoy, olvídate de este tema ¿quieres? ¿De qué te sirve saberlo si sabes que yo no haré absolutamente nada para estar con ella?

-Si tú no piensas hacer nada yo la obligaré –en sus ojos había una nota de malicia.

-No, Rin, dejemos de hablar de esto…

-Pero… Len –protestó.

-Ya te lo dije, Rin, no voy a hablar de ella…

-Vamos ¿Va al instituto? ¿La conozco? ¿Canta o toca algún instrumento? –Len se inclinó en la cama haciendo que su hermana cayera a su lado y la miró a los ojos decidido.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión preguntes lo que preguntes, no voy a hablar de ella –se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, lo ponía nervioso que ella preguntara cosas de la "Chica Misteriosa". Encendió el monitor y su hermana frunció el ceño.

-Acabo de recordar –dijo todavía molesta-. La última canción que hay escrita en tu cuaderno –lo señaló, estaba a la izquierda de su hermano abierto- ¿Cuándo la escribiste?

-Ayer a la noche… ¿Por? –Rin desvió la vista.

-Por nada… -buscó la mejor forma de cambiar de tema- ¿Te pusiste el aro? –rió un poco aunque seguía amargada- Es completamente ridículo… -él se llevó una mano a la oreja derecha.

-Es lindo… -ella le lanzó el oso de peluche púrpura.

-No mientas para hacerme sentir mejor –rió-. Cuando te lo regalé dijiste que era horrible… Yo busqué lo más ridículo que encontré…

-Bueno, está bien, sí es un poco ridículo –sonrió aliviado de que ya no estuviera enojada.

-¿Qué haces?

-No lo sé, iba a ver qué si podía mejorar una melodía nueva…

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? –él le sonrió más ampliamente.

-No hace falta… -ella suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama balanceando los pies. Al cabo de unos minutos Len apagó la computadora y se quitó los auriculares. Echó una mirada a su hermana, no llegaba a verle el rostro- ¿Rin, sigues despierta? –susurró para no despertarla en caso de que se hubiese quedado dormida. Ella se sentó en la cama y negó con la cabeza con la mirada algo turbada- Escucha, Rin ¿Puedes..? –su celular sonó con el tono de mensaje. Rin estaba más cerca de su mochila y tomó el teléfono del bolsillo de ésta- ¿me lo alcanzas? –ella se recostó y lo abrió sin prestarle atención.

-Es de Gakupo…

-Dámelo, Rin… –él no solía mandar mensajes, seguramente era algo importante o no, no podía entenderlo bien. Se inclinó hacia ella pero su hermana lo alejó.

-Dice: "Piensa con la cabeza, Len. De todas formas lo que hablamos hoy no sé si sirve ahora, la situación es diferente." –Len suspiró y se sentó en la silla, nada que ella pudiera entender, pero ahora estaba en problemas, Gakupo lo sabía y no tenía idea de qué le diría- ¿A qué se refiere, Len?

-No lo sé –decidió cambiar de tema lo antes posible…

-¿De qué hablaron hoy?

-De muchas cosas por eso no estoy seguro… -ella frunció el seño.

-Gakupo no es de hablar de muchas cosas en un mismo día… ¿Qué situación es diferente?

-No lo sé, Rin, hoy no estaba prestándole mucha atención…

-Le mandaré un mensaje para preguntarle de qué situación habla…

-¡No! –se sobresaltó quitándole el teléfono y ella se lo quedó mirando extrañada- No tengo mucho crédito, Rin, prefiero… preguntárselo mañana, no hay ninguna prisa por saberlo… -ella no le creyó pero no preguntó.

Len se sentó de nuevo maldiciendo a Gakupo en su interior ¿No le mandaba un mensaje para decirle que salía con Luka-sempai pero sí uno que no lo llevaba a nada? Él quería que esa noche pensara, estaba seguro, sino no se hubiera molestado en escribirle. No tenía nada que pensar, ya había pensado todo lo que podía en el tema y sabía que no iba a llegar a nada si seguía pensando, lo mejor era olvidarlo y ya, aunque no fuese nada fácil.

-Rin… Por favor, dime que te sucedía esta tarde –suplicó. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la esquina de la habitación.

-Sólo si me dices quién es… -él suspiró negando con la cabeza. Giró la silla para mirarla de frente.

-No voy a hacer eso ¿puedes dejar de hablar de ella? Ya te dije que no voy decir nada más…

-Pero…

-Nada, Rin ¿De qué te sirve saberlo? Si sabes el nombre te juro que no puedes hacer nada…

-¿Para qué quieres saber qué me pasaba? –lo desafió con la mirada, molesta.

-Para no cometer el mismo error dos veces… -ella preguntó con la mirada- Para no volver a hacerte llorar por lo mismo ¿qué te molestó? –ya suponía qué era: haberla besado.

-Tú no hiciste nada mal, Len –se sonrojó un poco triste y él se sorprendió-. No te eches la culpa de todo…

-¿Entonces por qué? –inquirió confundido.

-Por nada, Len, no te lo diré a menos que me digas el nombre de la Chica Misteriosa.

-¿De qué te sirve saber el nombre, Rin? –casi gritaba frustrado- No te sirve de nada, te estás portando de forma caprichosa…

-¿Y tú no? –lo miró ofendida- ¡No quieres decírmelo! ¿Por qué ocultarías tanto un nombre? Si te hubieses querido olvidar sabrías que con decírmelo bastaría para que dejara de recordártelo…

-Sabes que no funciona así –suspiró-. No voy a decírtelo, Rin, empeoraría la situación. ¿Por qué me estás ocultando cosas?

-¿A qué te refieres? –volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Ayer ibas a decirme algo y luego no quisiste, hoy te encerraste en tu habitación llorando y tampoco me quieres decir qué te pasa. Ahora estoy preocupado ¿por qué estabas llorando, Rin? –ella no respondió- ¿Ves que no tiene punto de comparación? Yo sólo te oculto un nombre que no tiene sentido, tú me estás ocultando algo que te está lastimando…

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? –enfureció y se levantó de la cama- ¿Quieres que te diga que me pasa? ¡Pues bien! ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando me besaste? Ayer, hoy, fue lo mismo –una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero hablaba muy molesta-. Apenas te acercaste, apenas me rozaste y yo sentí cosquillas en el estómago, sentí como si todo lo que estaba alrededor desapareciera por completo, como si nada más existiéramos nosotros dos. Ayer creí que había sido por la sorpresa, pero hoy no… Hoy no había ninguna sorpresa ¡Nunca había sentido algo así cuando besaba a Kaito! No era lo mismo, no podía compararlo –estaba casi gritando a pocos centímetros de su hermano que lo miraba completamente atónito- ¡Traté de convencerme de lo que "era correcto"! Me aseguré de recordar que eras mi hermano y que era imposible que yo sintiera eso cuando te acercabas así ¡Pero hoy fue lo mismo! ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada! No sé qué es lo correcto, no sé por qué demonios siento lo que siento cuando te acercas así ¡No puedo estar enamorada de mi propio hermano! Es absurdo me lo repetí miles de veces ¡No lo entiendo! –Gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo- ¡¿Y sabes qué? ¡No tiene ningún sentido decírtelo! ¡¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no puedes hacer nada en absoluto! ¡Sólo vas a mirar a la Chica Misteriosa! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé aunque no me lo digas! ¡Veo en tus ojos que estás pensando en ella todo el tiempo aunque no digas nada, aunque digas que estás tratando de olvidarte de ella! ¡Aunque me mientas y me digas que no importa! ¡¿Y sabes por qué quiero saber su estúpido nombre? ¡Porque no entiendo absolutamente nada de nada y creo que eso al menos va a aclararme algo! –se dio la vuelta y se sentó de espaldas a él en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, intentando dejar de llorar- ¡Y yo tenía razón al final! ¡No vas a poder pensar en otra persona hasta que no salgas con ella! ¡Y lo único que sé es que quiero que seas la persona más feliz que existe! ¡Aunque sea egoísta contigo todo el tiempo!

Len se quedó sentado en la silla sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra. Todo su cuerpo había dejado de reaccionar en el momento que ella dijo la primera oración ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido? Porque eso era un sueño ¿verdad? Un sueño muy extraño, en realidad. Las cosas empezaban a encajar en su mente, era como si le hubieran inyectado una extraña droga y ahora no pudiese moverse pero sí pensar a mil por hora. Rin seguía llorando en la cama, en ningún sueño la dejaría llorar, tampoco en el mundo real. En ese momento decidió hacer desaparecer el mundo, no había nada más que esa habitación. Se levantó despacio y se sentó detrás de ella en la cama, todavía shockeado, con el corazón completamente detenido. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo y él la besó, suavemente como esa misma tarde pero Rin se alejó y lo abofeteó llorando.

-¡¿Te estás burlando de mí? –él no podía responderle, estaba demasiado sorprendido ¿había imaginado todo lo que ella dijo?- ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Se supone que sólo me besabas porque yo te lo pedía! ¡Se supone que no querías hacerlo! ¡Se supone que sólo tienes ojos para una persona! –él la miró conmovido y le sonrió. Colocó la mano al costado de su rostro acariciándola.

-Rin… -ella negó son la cabeza- Rin –insistió-, no existe esa Chica Misteriosa.

-¡Sí que existe! –él rió por la reacción sin sentido.

-Claro que existe –la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos-. Eres tú, Rin, yo… -ella le clavó una mirada ilusionada pero luego se ensombreció.

-¡Lo dices sólo para hacerme sentir mejor! ¡Te conozco, Len! ¡Tú eres capaz de hacer algo así! –se levantó de la cama y él la retuvo- ¡Suéltame!

-¿No me crees? –ella negó con la cabeza con fuerza tapándose los oídos con las manos- ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? –tiró de ella para abrazarla pero Rin se resistía- Rin –susurró en su cabello-, eres la única a la que puedo amar, no tengo ojos para nadie más, tú lo dijiste… Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, aunque tratara de olvidarme, aunque intentara no estar celoso, aunque no quisiera decírtelo ¡No podía dejar de sentirlo! ¿Rin, por qué no quieres creerme? Sabes que no te mentiría… -La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos pero ella los cerró- Te estás comportando de forma caprichosa –le sonrió y se inclinó para besarla.

-No lo hagas, Len, por favor –él estaba a un escaso centímetro, podía sentir su respiración. Apoyó su frente con la de ella.

-¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón –podía escuchar su corazón latiendo aceleradamente pensando.

-Porque… Si lo haces volverá a pasar lo mismo… Volveré a sentir que eres lo único que necesito y que no hay marcha atrás y no es lo correcto –dijo entrecortadamente. Él se acercó a su oído.

-Ya te lo dije –susurró-, no soy la persona más indicada para hablar de lo correcto… -volvió a intentar besarla pero ella se alejó todo lo que los brazos que la rodeaban le permitieron.

-No hay marcha atrás, Len… No quiero que tú…

-No te preocupes por mí –terminó con la distancia entre ambos, la besó pero no suavemente como antes, estrechándola contra sí. Ella entrelazó los brazos detrás de su cuello en respuesta, él se separó unos segundos para poder susurrarle-, yo ya no necesito nada más: te amo, Rin.

**Y ahí lo tienen...**

**Por alguna razón creo que es demasiado... ¿empalagoso? xD**

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? ¿Subo los OVAs? El primero es sobre lo que sucedió al día siguiente y es especial para los que odian a Kaito...**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS :D**


	14. OVA 1 parte 1

**Uuuh, al final tarde bastante en subirla, tuve un poco de problemas con mi tiempo. Pero lo conseguí. **

**El primer OVA lo subiré en dos partes para que no sea tan largo :3 El primer OVA sucede justo el día siguiente al final de la historia, pero el resto no siguen a la historia cronológicamente. **

**Bueno, espero que la disfruten tanto como la historia original.**

Ella estaba llorando, sentada en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Él se acercó apresuradamente, ¿qué le había hecho? Sabía que era su culpa y le dolía en el fondo de su alma no poder hacer nada, no recordar qué había hecho. Se arrodilló a su lado y le corrió unos mechones del pelo, ella se apartó con su contacto.  
-Lo siento… -sentía que se partía, no podía, no resistía verla llorar.  
-¡Te odio! –esas palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Ahora no podremos llevarnos bien nunca más!  
Se estaba quedando sin aire, no recordaba nada, no sabía qué había hecho para merecer ese odio que lo estaba matando. Ella seguía sollozando.  
-¡Creí que… Creí que ibas a estar siempre a mi lado! ¡Eres algo despreciable!  
-… Lo siento…  
-¡No lo sientes! –se le secaba la garganta, la angustia era insoportable, intentó acercarse y acariciarla pero ella gimió con su contacto- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ya no podremos vernos a los ojos! ¡Todo es tu culpa!  
Miró a su hermana llorando sintiendo como sus propias lágrimas fluían ¿qué demonios había hecho? ¿podía ser tan imbécil? Ella abrió la boca para gritarle algo más pero su voz se esfumó y en cambio se escuchó una alarma… Piiip piiiiip piiip.  
Len se incorporó en la cama y tomó el celular, apagando el despertador. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, todavía atontado por el sueño esperaba encontrarse a Rin llorando en el suelo. Pero ella no estaba gritándole al pie de la cama, no estaba en su habitación. Se recostó contra la pared intentando recordar qué día era, todavía tenía la sensación horrible del sueño. Se estaba por quedar dormido de nuevo cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, se sentó de golpe y recorrió la cama con la mirada.  
Rin no estaba allí, era cierto ¿pero ella no..? Se incorporó, ella había dormido en su habitación… él se había dormido en algún momento mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello… Se lo había dicho, la había besado, hizo lo que más temía en el mundo: declararse a su propia hermana. Pero todo había terminado bien ¿cierto? Ella no se había negado y había sido la persona más feliz del universo ¿por qué tenía entonces esa sensación espantosa en el pecho?  
Salió de la habitación, su madre estaba cantando en el baño, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana… vacío. Frunció el entrecejo, bajó al primer piso: también vacío. Puso el agua a hervir y subió las escaleras. Su madre salía del baño envuelta en una toalla.  
-Buenos días, Len…  
-¿Has visto a Rin? –por alguna razón se sentía alterado. Su madre suspiró.  
-Salió temprano… Se llevó tu bicicleta e hizo un ruido infernal… Qué raro que no te haya despertado…  
-¿Temprano? –se extrañó- ¿A dónde fue?  
-No lo sé, dijo que saldría a tomar aire antes de ir al colegio o algo así… Yo estaba muy dormida no recuerdo bien qué estaba haciendo…  
Él frunció el entrecejo y se metió en su habitación. Tomó su celular y discó su número. Tu tu tu tu… No atendía, intentó tres veces más pero no obtuvo respuesta. Escribió un mensaje

Dónde estás? Estás bien?

Irse sin avisar no era una actitud típica de su hermana. Tomó su ropa y se metió en el baño, se llevó su celular por si ella respondía. A los quince minutos, cuando terminaba de ducharse, volvió a fijarse en el móvil por si no lo hubiese escuchado, 0 mensajes nuevos. La sensación de opresión era cada vez peor y no podía evitar acordarse del sueño ¿y si Rin se hubiese arrepentido? ¿Si ella en realidad no lo quería de esa forma también? Volvió a marcar su número.

La melodía de su celular volvía a sonar, una foto de ellos dos sonriendo identificaba la llamada. Suspiró, metió nuevamente el teléfono en el bolsillo del abrigo y se acomodó la bufanda. Apoyó la espalda en el banco y miró el cielo, estaba nublado y había mucho viento.  
Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero era consciente de que no podía hacerlo… No debía contárselo a nadie ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterara de lo que había sucedido? Él lo había dicho "Ya lo pensé de mil maneras, Rin, yo no puedo estar con ella, no insistas sobre el tema…". Lo que había sucedido era causa de un momento de debilidad de ambos ¿cierto? Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su celular.

Rin, qué sucede? Por qué no contestas?

Suspiró y buscó entre sus contactos presionando el botón llamar. Pasaron tres segundos antes de que una voz dormida la atendiera.  
-¿Rin? ¿Qué demonios quieres a esta hora?  
-No es demasiado temprano, ya deberías estar cambiándote para ir al colegio…  
-Nunca es demasiado tarde para dormir cinco minutos más… Tienes razón debería levantarme… -se escuchaba movimiento del otro lado del móvil-. Aunque debo suponer que no me llamaste con la intención de asegurarte que estuviese despierta…  
-No –no sabía que decir, no sabía por qué había llamado exactamente.  
-¿Tienes algún problema que no pueda resolver cuando lleguemos al colegio?  
-Miku, no puedo hablar contigo de esto en el colegio…  
-¿Cuál es el problema? –escuchó un bostezo.  
-En el colegio está Len… No quiero que se entere de esto…  
-¿Len? ¿Qué es tan grave que tienes que ocultarlo de él?  
-No lo sé… Es sobre un chico…. No…  
-¿Un chico? –la voz de Miku estaba cambiando de tono  
-Sí… Desde que terminé con Kaito me di cuenta de la intención de ciertas personas pero no pensé que alguien se declararía tan rápido… Es como…  
-¿Declarar? ¿Dónde estás? Supongo que no en tu casa ¿cierto? –la voz de Miku sonaba ansiosa.  
-En el parque que está a dos cuadras del colegio, en el banco detrás de la estatua del centro…  
-En quince estoy allí –cortó la llamada.  
Rin suspiró ¿qué clase de reacción era esa? ¿podría hablar con ella sin que se diera cuenta sobre quién hablaba? ¿de qué iba a hablar exactamente? Cerró los ojos recostada en el banco. No debía haberla llamado y Len seguía tratando de comunicarse con ella…

-Len, cariño… -Meiko lo palmeó en la espalda, él estaba en la cocina con una taza de café en las manos observando fijamente su teléfono- Rin irá al colegio, no hay de qué preocuparse…  
-No entiendes… -su voz sonaba preocupada.  
-Realmente no… Esa no es una actitud muy típica de tí ¿cuál es el problema de que tu hermana madrugue? Ella no tiene problemas para levantarse temprano como tú…  
-Rin… Ella no… Odia el frío no saldría tan temprano si no tuviese una buena razón… Además… -no terminó la frase volviendo a llamar.  
-Seguro que está bien –volvió a palmearlo-, no seas tan sobreprotector ¿te llevo en auto o vas a ir caminando?  
-Caminaré –miró su celular sin respuesta alguna-, quizás me la encuentre en el camino…  
-Nos vemos en clase entonces –su madre se dirigió a la puerta y se colocó su abrigo- ¡Deja ya de llamarla! –negó con reprobación y salió de la casa.

Exactamente quince minutos había tardado en aparecer Miku, con cara de dormida y una taza y un paquete marrón en las manos.  
Rin se enderezó en el banco y saludó con la mano. Su amiga le sonrió y se sentó a su lado estremeciéndose.  
-Hace mucho frío hoy –le tendió la bolsa de papel madera y ella descubrió un par de facturas calientes, Miku se encogió de hombros-, no tuve tiempo de desayunar…  
-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? –tomó una de las facturas y se la llevó a la boca.  
-Auto… -tomó un sorbo de su taza- Ahora dime… ¿Qué es tan urgente? Quién y cómo…  
-No puedo decírtelo… Es complicado –su amiga bufó tras el humo de su taza-. Pero digamos que era algo que no me esperaba y no sé qué hacer…  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A que… -masticó pensando- Bueno, es demasiado rápido ¿no crees? ¿está bien que salga con alguien tan pronto?  
-¿"Tan pronto"? –levantó una ceja, parecía algo ofendida por alguna razón.  
-Tan pronto… de haber acabado con Kaito…  
-Ese no es el punto, no importa si la otra persona realmente te gusta ¿cierto? ¿Estás realmente enamorada de él? –Rin se sonrojó y se llevó otro pedazo de factura a la boca.  
-Un poco…  
-¿Sólo un poco? –ella la miraba incrédula- ¡Vamos, Rin! ¿Por cuánto tiempo voy a tener que fingir?  
-¿Fingir? –ella se espantó- ¿De qué estás hablando? –su amiga negó con reprobación.  
-No puedo creer que sigas tratando de ocultármelo cuando es tan obvio –rió.  
-No sé de qué hablas… -desvió la vista hacia el suelo cubierto de escarcha.  
-¿Quieres que lo diga? –ella no respondió y su celular comenzó a sonar, Miku rió- Rin, ese es el tono que le asignaste a Len ¿verdad? –su amiga no respondió y tampoco atendió el teléfono hasta que dejó de sonar- ¿por qué no le atendiste? –le sonrió de forma traviesa- ¡Rin, eres tan obvia! –ella la codeó.  
-No sé de qué me hablas, Miku, vamos a llegar tarde al colegio si no… -quiso incorporarse pero su amiga la retuvo.  
-Todavía es temprano, Rin, lo sabes… -suspiró- ¿por qué no quieres decirme que estamos hablando de Len? –Rin se levantó de un salto.  
-¿Len? –su tono era de histeria- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan tontas? ¿Len? ¡Por favor! ¡Es mi hermano, Miku! ¿lo olvidaste? –ella la miraba con el rostro sereno, con una ceja elevada.  
-¿Vas a seguir diciendo esas cosas por mucho tiempo?  
-No… -suspiró dejándose caer en el banco- ¡No es justo! ¡¿Cómo demonios te diste cuenta? ¡No dije nada que pudiera delatarlo!  
-Rin… Conozco a ambos demasiado… Creo que para mí era obvio desde que hablamos por teléfono… Sabía que Len estaba loco por tí desde hace mucho…  
-¿Qué? –Rin la miró incrédula.  
-Antes de que termináramos incluso, era un poco sencillo intuirlo…  
-¿De qué hablas? –estaba llena de curiosidad, eso era completamente nuevo ¿tanto tiempo su hermano le había ocultado a ella sus sentimientos?  
-Sí… -rió recordando- Sabes por qué decidimos terminar ¿cierto? –ella negó con la cabeza y Miku suspiró- Las cosas se fueron desgastando… Cada vez nos veíamos menos, cada vez parecíamos menos una pareja, hasta que decidimos terminar con ese título… Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas y nos descargábamos el uno en el otro, hiriéndonos sin sentido…. Yo tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar con todo lo de mi carrera, demasiado stress, él actuaba de forma extraña todo el tiempo, estaba enojado con algo… En esa época tú comenzaste a salir con Kaito…  
-¿Hablas en serio? –se le iluminó el rostro.  
-Sí –rió-. Te contaré una anécdota que prometí no decirle a nadie –la miró de forma cómplice-, un día estábamos caminando en el parque tomando un helado, yo le había gritado por alguna razón sin sentido, yo estaba muy estresada, él se ofendió por lo que le dije y se puso a caminar delante de mí, ignorándome. Me sentí muy mal por gritarle y comencé a pedirle disculpas pero él no me escuchaba. Me cansé de tratar de disculparme y traté caminar más deprisa que él pero me tropecé con mis cordones desatados –rió-. Caí sobre él y lo llené de helado, Len me pidió disculpas, se echó la culpa a él mismo como siempre, nos sentamos en un banco y me quiso atar los cordones –la risa no la dejaba hablar-, se los quedó mirando muy enojado y luego se puso a gritar "Claro, claro, la culpa la tienen los cordones, son AZULES ¿Ahora todo va a ser azul? ¿eh? ¿por qué todo tiene que ser azul? Claro, a todos les gusta el azul, a Miku a Rin ¿qué tiene el azul que yo no tenga?" –Rin estalló en carcajadas- ¿Ves? En ese momento no sé si Len tenía las cosas claras en su mente, pero era bastante obvio… No sé cómo no te diste cuenta antes…  
-No, él lo ocultó muy bien –Miku rió-. A mí me lo ocultó muy bien –dijo un poco ofendida.  
-Pero ahora dime tú ¡Te lo suplico! Quiero saber qué sucedió, cómo fue –dijo ansiosa- ¡No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho después de todo!  
-No sé si deba decírtelo…  
-Yo no debía contarte lo de los cordones… -Rin lo sopesó en su mente unos momentos mientras Miku le suplicaba con la mirada.  
-Está bien… -le resumió la historia del anterior fin de semana para que pudiera entender todo. Miku casi gritaba cuando acabó- Y ahora no sé qué hacer…  
-Ir yendo al colegio es lo primero pero… ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo que es increíble es que tú también..!  
-¿Eso sí te sorprende? –inquirió extrañada, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que Len la había besado por primera vez qué sentía en realidad pero si lo pensaba era probable que viniera sintiéndolo de mucho antes.  
-Veamos… Len es más obvio que tú… ¿Pero no es tierno? –sonreía de oreja a oreja poniéndose la mochila- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?  
-¡Que no sé qué hacer! –le repitió un poco molesta- ¿Qué se supone que viene ahora? –su celular volvía a sonar pero lo ignoró- ¡No es una situación normal!  
-Puede ser… -lo pensó un instante- ¿Él realmente te gusta? –Rin se sonrojó en respuesta- ¡Entonces no hay ningún problema –sonrió.  
-¿Qué sucede si los demás se dan cuenta? ¿Qué sucede si realmente somos tan obvios?  
-Lo que piensen los demás no te importa realmente… -afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Pero… Tengo miedo, Miku –su tono era triste-. Miedo de arruinarlo todo ¿si no funciona? ¿si estamos equivocados? ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez? No quiero perder mi relación con Len… Él es lo único que quiero… Si en realidad no es esto lo que…  
-No deberías preocuparte por eso ahora… Si te pones a pensar en el final de algo antes de que empiece… Además ¿no dijiste que no podías contenerte y que lo único en lo que podías pensar era en que te abrace y en poder estar juntos? Es eso lo que quieres, somos muy jóvenes para saber qué está bien y qué no… Sólo si lo experimentas podrás darte cuenta ¿No crees? ¿O piensas que por el miedo es necesario acabar con todo lo que pasó? ¿Soportarías la idea de olvidar lo que sucedió anoche?  
Rin lo pensó un rato mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el colegio llevando la bicicleta.  
-No podría… Sería imposible olvidarme, pero ambos podríamos fingir que nada pasó, así no podría olvidarlo pero la relación sería la de siempre ¿Verdad? –Miku negó con la cabeza.  
-No sería el curso natural de las cosas ¿crees que Len sí podría olvidarse de todo? Yo creo que debes seguir adelante con esto… Si las cosas no van bien algo pasará para arreglar la situación ¡Ustedes son las personas más unidas que conozco! Si esto no funciona no me puedo imaginar una dimensión donde ustedes dejaran de quererse de todas formas…  
-Pero…  
-¿Pero qué? –la miró a los ojos- ¿No es esto lo que quieres? Si ni siquiera juegas el partido no puedes tener la oportunidad de ganarlo…  
La mirada de Rin era algo turbia… Ella no quería perder a su hermano, ella quería estar con él, era un sueño hecho realidad pero… ¿Si Len se arrepentía? ¿Si Len lo había pensado mejor y no quería nada con ella?  
-Ya, Rin… No hay nada más que te pueda decir ¡Habla hoy con él! ¡Evitándolo no logras absolutamente nada! –ella tomó aire y se enderezó, Miku tenía razón. Doblaron a la esquina del colegio.

Había llegado temprano, lo sabía, Rin no estaba en el parque… ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué no atendía el teléfono? Se apoyó en uno de los muros de la entrada del colegio y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos con ganas de llorar. Estaba seguro que había sido por lo sucedido la noche anterior, no podía ser otra cosa ¿pero qué? Que se lo dijera de una vez, que le dijera que no lo amaba de esa forma, que le dijera que era un idiota por pensar en algo así, que era despreciable, que le dijera todo, que acabara con esa maldita esperanza que lo mataba por dentro. Que la parte de él que todavía mantenía la ilusión de que podrían estar juntos de nuevo, como aquella noche, abrazados, sin que nada más en el mundo importara, sin secretos de por medio, con las manos entrelazadas, muriera, se apagara y ya podría estar tranquilo de nuevo… Pero ese estado de incertidumbre era peor que la desgracia de saber con certeza que no tenía oportunidad. Se dejó deslizar hasta llegar al suelo.  
Lo de la noche anterior no tendría que haber sucedido, se maldijo. No, era todo un error ¿cómo pudo pensar que su hermana lo querría de esa manera? ¿Había podido ser tan insensato? ¿Tanto tiempo de autocontrol para nada? _Estoy tan arrepentido, que me quiero morir, obtuve tanto placer como arrepentimiento. Me voy a volver loco, por favor párame, hazme regresar y mátame de inmediato._ Ese bendito verso resonaba nuevamente en su cabeza… ¿Para qué lo había escrito? Si Rin no aparecía por allí no iría al colegio… No podía…  
El sonido de las ruedas de una bicicleta cerca, levantó la cabeza resignado pero allí estaba su hermana riendo con Miku, se levantó rápidamente con un nuevo sentimiento en el pecho pero se detuvo. Ella todavía no lo había visto ¿Rin no había estado huyendo de él toda la mañana? Seguro que no esperaba encontrárselo tan temprano, suspiró y se acomodó el bolso. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria, llegó al parque que estaba a dos cuadras del colegio realmente agitado… Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Se apoyó en un árbol retomando el aliento, era lo correcto, si Rin no quería saber nada con él… No iba a ponerle las cosas difíciles.  
Apretó los dientes con furia, incluso sabiendo que ella lo ignoraba ¿seguía manteniendo las esperanzas? Era muy doloroso. Comenzó a llover, unas pequeñas gotas seguidas de una gran tormenta. Len no se movió aunque se estaba empapando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar aunque el agua corriera por su rostro disimulándolo. No sabía qué pensar, cómo pensar…  
-¡¿Por qué demonios saliste corriendo como un desquiciado? –Rin le gritaba agitada. Él abrió los ojos incrédulo.  
-Rin… -¿estaba delirando?- Yo creí que…  
-¡¿Que qué? –ella también estaba empapada y temblaba del frío- ¡¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Vas a enfermarte! –estaba furiosa. Len no sabía qué responderle pero se quitó la campera y la colocó sobre los hombros de su hermana- ¡¿No me oyes? –lo rechazó- ¡Vas a enfermarte! ¡¿Por qué no me respondes?  
-Rin… -la miró sin entender nada ¿no lo estaba ignorando?- Vas a ser tú la que se enferme, ponte mi campera… -ella negó con la cabeza pero Len se la colocó sobre los hombros por segunda vez y ella no se negó. En la vereda de enfrente había un toldo de un negocio, Len caminó hacia él seguido por su hermana, no sabía qué decir…  
-¿Por qué saliste corriendo al vernos? Me costó alcanzarte… -Rin lo miró a los ojos sin comprender.  
-Yo… -frunció el ceño sin entender a su hermana.  
-No querías verme ¿cierto? –agachó la cabeza- Supuse que te habías arrepentido de lo que pasó, por eso te habías ido cuando…  
-¿Es un chiste? –Len todavía estaba confundido- Eras tú la que me ignoró toda la mañana, no iba a obligarte a hablar conmigo si no querías ni verme…  
-Yo no…  
-Vamos, Rin, no tienes que intentar ser blanda conmigo ¿sí? Ya tenemos 16 años no 7, si te arrepentiste, si en verdad fui un imbécil al pretender algo contigo cuando es obvio que no puede ser… Sólo dímelo de una vez…  
-¡No! –Rin lo abrazó y él se sorprendió- ¡No entiendes!  
-No, no entiendo… -Len contuvo el impulso de responder al abrazo- Te fuiste temprano para no tener que verme, no me atendiste las llamadas, no contestaste los mensajes… Está claro que estabas ignorándome –en su interior esa parte de él esperanzada ganaba terreno pero el resto no se dejaba vencer, su hermana lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.  
-Perdón… Len, lo siento, necesitaba pensar… -él seguía sin entender- Necesitaba aclarar las ideas –suspiró-. Anoche todo fue demasiado rápido, no pude procesar lo que sucedía… Quería entenderlo, quería saber por qué tenía miedo… -ocultó el rostro en el hombro de su hermano- No quiero perderte, Len…  
Él colocó una mano sobre su cabello casi instintivamente y sonrió aunque sus ojos parecían tristes.  
-Está bien, Rin… Sólo tenías que decirlo… -le costaba hablar- Olvidemos lo que sucedió…  
-¿Qué? –ella miró los ojos tristes de su hermano- ¡No, Len! –él frunció el ceño- Yo no puedo olvidarme de…  
-Rin, no es algo fácil de olvidar, lo sé, soy un imbécil, pero podemos hacer de cuenta que nada pasó y seguir como si nada… No quiero que sientas que me vas a perder por esto, es todo mi culpa no…  
Ella lo interrumpió cansada de que no la comprendiera, en puntas de pie lo besó tomando su rostro. Él se sorprendió e intentó apartarla pero ella se aferró a él.  
-No _quiero_olvidarme de lo que pasó, Len –le sonrió, él la miró a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa. La estrechó contra sí acariciando su cuello.

Miku volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj, si no llegaban en segundos llegarían tarde y ella también. Lo peor era no saber qué hacer con la bicicleta o no saber si debería ir a buscarlos.  
Consultó su reloj nuevamente ¿qué iba a hacer?  
Suspiró al verlos corriendo, doblando a la esquina, tomados de la mano, mojándose con la lluvia.  
-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! –les gritó y los apresuró con la mirada bajo el paraguas.  
Subieron las escaleras chorreando agua, se habían mojado demasiado y Rin estornudaba acomodándose la campera de su hermano sobre los hombros.  
-Nos vemos luego, Rin –le guiñó un ojo Miku y siguió adelante.  
Len se detuvo frente a la puerta del aula de su hermana y colocó una mano al costado de su rostro riendo.  
-Sí que te mojaste, lo siento –ella frunció el ceño.  
-¡Tú estás empapado! –él se inclinó hacia ella pero algo tiró del cuello de su suéter.  
-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! No hay tiempo, muévete –Miku lo arrastró prácticamente por el pasillo.

-¿Pero qué te sucede? –Len se frotó el cuello y ella lo golpeó en el brazo molesta. Estaban en su aula, ya había sonado el timbre pero la profesora todavía no llegaba.  
-¿Te parece una buena idea besarla aquí dentro? –le gritaba en susurros.  
-¿Lo sabes? –dijo sin sorprenderse y suspiró- ¿Cuál es el problema? –ella negó con reprobación.  
-¿Es en serio? –suspiró- Len, todo el colegio sabe que ustedes son hermanos, incluso si no se los conoce es obvio porque son gemelos, sé que posiblemente no sea algo malo que estén juntos… Pero ¿te imaginas qué molesto sería escuchar susurros a tus espaldas todo el tiempo? No es sólo por ti, Rin también tendría que escuchar que rumoreen de ella –Len torció los labios y desvió la vista-. Además, piensa un poco, Meiko-sensei no lo sabe ¿cierto? –él entendió a qué se refería- Este colegio también es su trabajo, si se habla de ustedes por todas partes ella acabará enterándose y piensa qué se dirá de ella como madre o como profesora, incluso como…  
-Ya ya… Te entiendo, tienes razón –ella suspiró aliviada.  
-No estoy en su contra pero deberías tener en cuenta esas cosas, creí que eras más sensato, Len, me has fallado –rió, él se encogió de hombros- ¡Eres tan tierno! –lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Me duele… -susurró casi sin aire.  
-Todavía no me lo creo ¡Esto me pone tan feliz! –él puso los ojos en blanco y se dio cuenta de que los estaban observando. Una chica que nunca había visto estaba sentada en el primer banco y había desviado la mirada cuando él se percató. Miku giró levemente la cabeza y le sonrió acercándose. Arrastró a Len con ella.  
-¡Hola! –la saludó- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
La chica se sonrojó levemente, tenía el cabello gris largo hasta la cintura atado con un moño azul y negro en una coleta baja a la altura de la nuca y sus ojos eran de un gris verdoso. También parecía bastante alta sentada.  
-Yowane Haku –inclinó la cabeza de modo que su flequillo tapara su rostro sonrojado.  
-Hatsune Miku –le tendió una mano y ella la miró indecisa antes de responder al apretón.  
-Lo sé –dijo casi en un susurro.  
-¡Qué bueno! Me conoces de la televisión ¿cierto? –corrió una de sus dos coletas detrás del hombro haciéndose la interesante y Len rió, ella le frunció el ceño y lo tomó por los hombros- Y este idiota de aquí es Kagamine Len.  
-¡Hey! –ella le sacó la lengua.  
-¿Son novios? –ellos se rieron estrepitosamente- Lo siento –tartamudeó. Miku se secó una lágrima de risa.  
-No estuviste tan mal igual –le sonrió-. No lo somos ahora pero bueno…  
-Ah… -volvió a mirar el pupitre.  
-Eres nueva ¿cierto? –ella asintió- ¿Te mudaste o algo así? –Len le sonrió.  
-Mi padre se mudó aquí por el trabajo y me trajo consigo para que podamos vernos más seguido…  
-Te cuestan los cambios ¿cierto? –ella sólo se sonrojó más- Puedes contar conmigo o con Len para lo que sea ¿Sí?  
-¿Eh? –Len le guiñó un ojo sonriendo y ella asintió con la cabeza.  
-Esto… Estás sentada en mi lugar –le señaló el banco Miku, Haku se sorprendió y miró a su alrededor en busca de un asiento vacío y se levantó.  
-Espera –ella tomó su brazo-. No hace falta que te cambies, me sentaré aquí –dejó su bolso en el banco de al lado.  
-¿Él no se sienta ahí? –Len negó con la cabeza.  
-Me sentaba ahí pero ya no…  
-Me ha dejado sola… -dijo ofendida.  
-¡No es así! –se quejó- Tú me dejaste solo a mí ¡Cada vez que te ibas de viaje yo me sentaba solo! Es un banco demasiado adelante para poder dormir en paz.  
-¡No importa! Eres cruel al dejarme sola a mí.  
-Eres muy egoísta –ella golpeó su brazo, y Haku se rió.  
-Son muy graciosos –Miku le sonrió tomando asiento y Len se fue a su banco al lado de la ventana.  
Meiko entró apresurada al aula y pidió disculpas en inglés. Len abrió su mochila empapada maldiciendo la lluvia que había mojado su cuaderno.

Levantó la cabeza del banco y se estremeció, su pulóver se secaba en el respaldo de su silla y Rin tenía su campera. Miku se acercó a su banco y lo golpeó.  
-¡Dormiste toda la hora! –él se frotó la cabeza sin entender cuál era el problema- ¡Tu madre no paraba de mirarte! Deberías ayudarla un poco…  
-¿Meiko-sensei es tu madre? –Haku lo miró sorprendida acercándose.  
-Sí, lo es… -se llevó una mano a la nuca algo incómodo.  
-Son una familia algo extraña… Todavía no conoces a su hermana…  
-¡LEN! –Rin entró en el aula furiosa casi partiendo la puerta en dos.  
-¿Su hermana? –tartamudeó aterrorizada Haku.  
Él se levantó de un salto de la silla entendiendo menos que el resto de las personas en el aula.  
-¿Qué..?  
-¡Eres un idiota! –se acercó y lo golpeó en el hombro- ¡idiota, idiota, idiota! –Len tomó los brazos de su hermana para que dejara de herirlo.  
-¿Qué hice? –ella estaba angustiada- Dime, por favor, ¿qué hice, Rin?  
-Te olvidaste de cambiarle la letra a mis ejercicios de matemática de nuevo –se cruzó de brazos-. La profesora se enfadó mucho esta vez y me obligará a quedarme después de clase por tu culpa…  
-¡Hey! Se suponía que tenías que reescribirlos tú… -su hermana hizo un puchero y él no pudo resistirse- Lo siento –la abrazó-, le diré que me castigue a mí por ser el que te los hace…  
-Lo hará de todas formas… -protestó en su hombro- Se dio cuenta que las tareas anteriores las hiciste tú…  
-Por mí no te preocupes, en el almuerzo te daré una clase para que puedas resolver todo e irte temprano a casa.  
-Pero… Pero… -protestó- Yo no quería pasarme la hora del almuerzo… -se percató de la presencia de las chicas y se detuvo en la nueva examinándola de arriba abajo- ¿Quién eres tú? –su voz era ruda.  
La otra se sonrojó violentamente y agachó la cabeza tartamudeando cosas incomprensibles. Miku la tomó por los hombros y la presentó.  
-Es Haku-chan…  
-¡Es… Espera! –se sorprendió ella.  
-¿No puedo llamarte así? –se la veía desilusionada.  
-Esto… sí –susurró sonrojándose aún más.  
-Miku, no puedes adoptar a cada chica nueva –señaló Len.  
-Cállate, Len, yo hago lo que se me da la gana, a ella no le molesta –él bufó- ¡Deja de mirarla de esa forma, Rin!  
-¿De dónde saliste?  
-Esto… yo…  
-¡No puedes tratarla así! –la regañó Miku- La pones nerviosa…  
-¿Quedaste fascinada con Len a la primera? –la chica no podía ruborizarse más- Escúchame, si te acercas más de lo… -su hermano colocó una mano en su cabeza y la despeinó.  
-¿Puedes ser más dulce con ella, Celosa Rin? –su hermana infló los cachetes molesta.  
-¡No me llames así! –se cruzó de brazos- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! Solo te conozco y sueles ser más gentil de lo normal con las chicas nuevas –Miku rió.  
-Tiene razón –lo palmeó en la espalda. Él suspiró y obligó a Rin a mirarlo a los ojos colocando una mano en su barbilla.  
-¿Puedes confiar en mí? –su hermana seguía ofendida- Nunca te traici…  
-¡Qué hermoso día! ¡Adoro la lluvia cuando estoy dentro del instituto rodeada de gente conocida! ¿Ustedes no? – colocó una mano en el hombro de cada gemelo y los separó sonriendo exageradamente.  
Len suspiró y su hermana le dirigió una mirada extrañada a su amiga. La puerta del aula se abrió nuevamente y entró sonriendo ampliamente Kaito. Los gemelos lo miraron con desdén pero no se movieron de su lugar.  
-Buenos días –los miró con superioridad-. Vengo a anunciarles que están abiertas las audiciones para el club de canto –se acercó a ellos sonriendo y colocó una mano en el hombro de Haku dedicándole una mirada seductora-, ya que eres nueva puedes probar en mi club, llámame Kaito –le guiñó un ojo.  
-Lárgate de aquí –Miku lo amenazó con la mirada y la sonrojada Haku agachó la cabeza.  
-Lo siento ¿estoy en los territorios del famoso Kagamine? –él lo miró con odio pero su hermana apretaba fuertemente su mano.  
-A nadie le interesa tu estúpido club –se corrió una de sus dos coletas-. Lárgate.  
-¿Estúpido? –se dio la vuelta sonriendo- ¿Acaso no recuerdas dónde empezaste? –ella bufó- Por cierto Len-kun –sonrió maliciosamente-, ¿te hiciste la manicure? Ese color te sienta perfecto –luego de disfrutar la expresión del gemelo salió del aula riendo.  
Todos miraron a Len que trataba de ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos. Miku no pudo contener la risa.  
-¿De qué te ríes tanto, Miku? –estaba ruborizado.  
-No me había percatado ¡Tu aro y tus uñas! –él sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción pero había olvidado por completo su imagen esa mañana- ¿Rin, por qué no te ríes? ¿Qué te sucede?  
-Kaito –dijo con voz molesta-, planea algo, lo conozco. Es repugnante… cuando salía me guiñó un ojo…  
Len se enderezó a la defensiva, Haku los miraba sin comprender todavía sonrojada. Miku resopló.  
-Vamos a estar preparados sea lo que sea que quiera hacer… ¿Estás con nosotros, Haku? –le sonrió.  
-¿Eh? Supongo que sí…  
-No vamos a obligarte –la voz de Len era monótona-, pero si tienes planeado ir a ese club de canto te lo advierto: es sólo un truco para conquistar chicas, cuando fui porque me interesaba aprender apenas se dio cuenta que estaba en la clase, sólo hacía participar a Rin –resopló y miró a su hermana, ella desvió la mirada.  
-Bueno, eso ya es pasado… -Miku colocó una mano en el hombro de Rin- Va a estar todo bien, no te preocupes…  
-Si tu lo dices…

-¡Al fin nos dejan salir! Creí que jamás dejarían de regañarnos! –se quejaba Rin mientras se acomodaba la bufanda. Su hermano temblaba abrigado con su campera todavía mojada por esa mañana.  
-Lo peor es que van a hablar con mamá por esto, quizá le hagan algún problema –tiritaba.  
-No te preocupes por eso… -su hermana lo miró preocupada- ¿Estás bien?  
-¿Eh? –ella frunció el ceño- Si… -se notaba que estaba mintiendo.  
-Ven –se quitó parte de su bufanda y le tendió un extremo para que él se abrigara-, apurémonos a ir a casa así te puedes duchar y quitarte el frío, parece que vas a enfermarte –él negó con la cabeza envolviendo su cuello con el abrigo.  
-Así está mejor –tímidamente y aprovechando la corta distancia metió la mano en el bolsillo de la campera de su hermana. Ella sonrió tomando su mano dentro del abrigo -. Mucho mejor.  
-Parece que el tiempo está mejorando –sonrió mirando el cielo levemente despejado.

**Yuki Kagamin3: Gracias por leer la historia hasta el final! En este OVA habrá más razones para odiar a Kaito :P**

**Andres44: gracias como siempre!  
**

**Karol Uchiha: Aquí están las OVAs xD  
**

**Lovetierna: me alegro que te hayan quitado el castigo x3 Aquí las OVAs y más motivos para odiar a Kaito jeje xD Gracias!  
**

**MikanPower: Gracias n.n  
**

**Regis Draco: Gracias por la crítica, odio cometer errores ortográficos, si ves alguno avísame para que pueda corregirlo, gracias :) Tendré en cuenta lo de la división de capítulos, aunque haya capítulos más largos no me gusta hacer muy pesada la lectura por eso me preocupo por la extensión; creo que este quedó un poco largo pero no puedo cortarlo en otra parte.  
**

**Bueno, Gracias a todos, hasta lueguín n.n  
**


	15. OVA 1 parte 2

**[BUUAA creí quelo había subido hace una semana! Pero al parecer no! REALMENTE LO SIENTO no me di cuenta que no lo había hecho :( ]  
**

**Fuaaa todo lo que tardé para poder subirlo, lo siento! es que ando con menos tiempo en la computadora y además me agregaron como administradora en una página y mi tiempo se esfuma. Pero al fin tuve el tiempo de corregir esto! Espero que disfruten la última parte de este OVA :3**

-¡Atchús! –estornudó saliendo del baño envuelto en una toalla-. Mierda… -masculló entrando a su habitación.

Su hermana estaba acostada en la cama y se incorporó cuando él entró.

-¿Estás mejor? –se acercó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué no te secaste el pelo? Vas a enfermarte de verdad –tocó su cabello mojado- ¿En qué estás pensando? –él la miró tiernamente- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Eres muy linda cuando te preocupas así –sonrió y luego estornudó-. Lo siento.

-¡Sécate y abrígate! Iré a prepararte un té –dijo molesta y salió de su habitación.

.

-¡Tienes fiebre! –dijo preocupada, estaba sentada en la cama a su lado con el termómetro en la mano, él estaba acostado mirándola con ojos cansados- Realmente tomaste frío esta mañana –acarició su frente con ternura-, lo siento, es por mi culpa, me diste tu campera y…

-Shh –apoyó un dedo en sus labios y le sonrió-. No te culpes por un resfrío, Rin… Si duermo será suficiente… -apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y su hermana tomó su mano, se había quedado dormido sin más.

Rin suspiró y lo contempló con cariño.

.

La alarma de su celular estaba sonando, quiso extender el brazo para apagarla pero no pudo, algo estaba encima suyo. Abrió los ojos sin entender del todo la situación.

Estaba sin su remera y su hermana vestida con el uniforme recostada sobre su pecho dormía abrazándolo. Se incorporó sorprendido y notó que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ella abrió pesadamente los ojos y lo miró somnolienta.

-Rin, estoy… yo… -ella lo miró y se sentó lentamente en la cama refregándose los ojos buscó el celular y apagó la alarma mientras su hermano se cubría con la colcha todavía sin comprender.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Lo siento me quedé dormida aquí mientras te cuidaba –bostezó, se la notaba cansada.

-¿Qué? –recordó que él día anterior tenía fiebre- Estoy bien, mejo… Espera ¿te quedaste toda la noche cuidándome? –ella bostezó.

-No, al parecer me dormí pero estabas sudando mucho y si dejaba que te enfriaras no te recuperarías –sonrió- ¡pero estás mejor! –Se apoyó en su hombro- Me asustaste cuando te dormiste tan de repente…

Él acarició su cabello y suspiró. Se levantó de la cama dejándola a ella recostada.

-Haré el desayuno, mientras, duerme un poco, te despertaré para ir al colegio… -ella asintió y cerró los ojos exhausta.

Len salió de la habitación sonriendo luego de tomar su uniforme del placard.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –Meiko tomó una de las tostadas que su hijo estaba preparando y se la llevó rápidamente a la boca mientras se servía café- Rhin esh unaah shantaah –dijo con la tostada en la boca y las manos ocupadas en el café.

-Sí –sonrió-, pero ahora está muy cansada por haberse quedado toda la noche cuidándome –suspiró.

-Te diría que no vayan al colegio pero –tomó aire molesta-, después de lo que me dijo su profesora de matemáticas deben comportarse como los mejores alumnos del instituto esta semana ¿oíste? No quiero más problemas –suspiró.

-Entiendo, lo siento –llevó las tostadas y el café a la mesa.

-Salgo para allá…

-¿No es muy temprano? –inquirió mirando el reloj de la cocina.

-Ojalá –tomó la cartera de cuero roja- tengo que encontrarme con mi jefe del otro trabajo antes y creo que llegaré unos minutos tarde al colegio, tengo que correr para todos lados hoy –resopló y se puso los zapatos- ¡Nos vemos! Y recuerden comportarse… -salió de la casa.

.

-Aquí no… -Len alejó a Rin levemente y ella se cruzó de brazos- No te enfades… -suplicó.

-Dime por qué no debería hacerlo…

-Estamos cerca del colegio… Si alguien nos ve sería problemático… -ella desvió la mirada y suspiró algo apenada.

Él la miró apenado, quería recompensarla por lo que había hecho por él y también quería abrazarla pero sabía que no era correcto. Suspiró y miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara. Pasó el brazo detrás de los hombros de Rin y la acercó a él besándola suavemente.

-Dijiste que… -lo miró a los ojos y él le hizo un guiño y volvió a apartarla levemente- Idiota –rió empujándolo.

.

-Miku-san… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –La peliverde estaba caminando alegremente a su lado en dirección al colegio bebiendo un refresco.

-Ya te dije que me llamaras sólo Miku –le sonrió-, dime ¿qué quieres saber?

-Esto… Len… él sale con su hermana ¿cierto? –Miku casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo.

-¡Ha..Haku-chan! –trató de retomar la compostura y rió aunque ella notó su falsedad- Todo el mundo se confunde a veces, es que no hay hermanos más unidos… Realmente son admirables yo apenas soporto a mi hermano… Pero ¿cómo es eso? ¿Por qué llamas a Len sólo por el nombre y a mí no? –sonaba ofendida. Haku se ruborizó a su lado y no preguntó más nada, Miku sabía que si la ponía nerviosa se olvidaría del tema.

Al entrar al colegio las sorprendió un grupo de gente acumulada en la entrada frente a la cartelera de anuncios. Se acercaron para ver qué sucedía.

-Yo lo sabía… Era bastante obvio… Pero no esperaba que fueran aceptarlo en público… -una chica hablaba con una amiga saliendo de la muchedumbre.

-Si te lo pones a pensar siempre estaban demasiado cerca… Pero no se me habría ocurrido que Len… Bueno, ya sabes que es famoso por la cantidad de chicas con las que estuvo…

-¡Ni lo digas! Yo salía con él y por eso te lo digo: él seguro me engañaba con ella, te lo aseguro por eso dejó de hablarme, no me cabe duda…

Las dos amigas se alejaron y Miku no pudo oír más. Espantada comenzó a empujar gente para llegar a lo que les llamaba la atención. Allí estaba Rin tapándose el rostro con las manos realmente sorprendida y Len de espaldas a todo el mundo tenía un papel en las manos que apretaba con furia, respiraba agitado todavía sin reaccionar.

-Len ¿Qué demonios..? –Se acercó a él y miró detenidamente la cartelera conteniendo la respiración. En ella había como veinte copias de la misma fotografía: en ella se veía a los hermanos besándose con el texto "_estos_ son los **gemelos** Kagamine".

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…? –Rin miraba la cartelera tan desconcertada como su amiga. Miku comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente luego de quitar una de las imágenes. Len la miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba demasiado furioso como para que le salieran palabras de los labios. Miku alzó la fotografía al tumulto de gente con una sonrisa divertida.

-Queridos espectadores, han sido engañados: se trata de una imagen trucada –Len se sorprendió y volvió a analizar la copia que tenía en sus manos-, miren con atención, está muy mal arreglada, si se fijan la luz que viene al rostro de Rin es superior y a Len le llega luz desde atrás… Además el viento otorga movimiento al cabello de Len, sin embargo a su hermana no se le mueve un pelo –sonrió satisfecha- además –rió con ganas- ella está vestida de invierno y él tiene el uniforme de verano ¿no les parece extraño? –palmeó a Len en la espalda- ¡Qué gente más bromista! –tomó a Rin de la mano- Hasta alguien que no esté acostumbrado al arreglo fotográfico como yo se debería haber dado cuenta… -dijo en voz más alta para que la gente quedara convencida, muchos se acercaron a la cartelera y quitaron imágenes para corroborarlo, reían y tiraban el papel a la basura.

-¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? Seguro no es coincidencia que sea en este momento que… -Rin comenzaba a enfadarse. Miku carraspeó, Haku se acercó a ellos.

-¿No te parece obvio? –se cruzó de brazos- Sólo una persona tiene una foto tuya besando a alguien… La parte de Len es más sencilla de conseguir, pero sólo alguien que tenga una foto tuya apta para editar de esta manera podría… Además tendría que tener una razón más… Como por ejemplo ganas de acabar con la reputación de Len… No… De ambos, alguien bastante molesto… Una mierda de persona…

-Kaito –Len escupió el nombre y tiró la fotografía a la basura, se dio vuelta.

-¡Len! ¡¿A dónde vas? ¡Leen! –él no la escuchaba- ¡Me lo prometiste! –quiso seguirlo pero Miku la tomó por el brazo, ella la miró con fastidio.

-Déjalo, no le hará nada –Rin no estaba convencida-, vi a Gakupo en ese pasillo, estará bien, ahora debes ayudarme a quitar todas las fotos posibles… Antes de que llegue Meiko-sensei –Rin analizó la situación unos instantes y asintió suspirando-. Vamos, Haku, ayúdanos.

-Len-kun –Luka colocó una mano sobre su hombro, él no la había visto, a punto de abrir furiosamente la puerta del aula de Kaito. La miró con desdén por haber sido detenido.

-Suéltame, por favor – su tono era desafiante.

-Gakupo me pidió que no te dejara entrar…

-Sempai, por favor –su voz era ruda-, no te metas en esto… -ella suspiró pero no lo soltó, Len con un movimiento brusco se quitó su mano de encima.

-Len-kun –dijo con severidad- ¿Qué caso tiene? –colocó la mano en el picaporte para evitar que entrara.

-Sempai… no es asunto tuyo…

-Escucha, Len-kun, hay fotografías esparcidas por todo el colegio, incluidos los baños, Miki está quitándolas del baño de mujeres de todos los pisos, no podemos entrar al de hombres, haz algo más útil que desquitarte a la fuerza y ayúdanos…

-¿Crees que puedo permitir que Kaito haga lo que quiera y siga como si nada? –estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Len-kun –masculló-, Gakupo ya está adentro, no se necesitan más personas…

-¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Por qué yo no puedo matarlo también?

-Porque me lo prometiste –Rin estaba detrás suyo-, vamos déjalo ya… Yo también quiero estrangularlo pero ahora es más importante acabar con todas esas imágenes… Mamá llegará en cualquier momento, Len…

-Rin tiene razón –suspiró-, ya quitamos todas las que había en este pasillo, y Miki se está ocupando de los baños de mujeres ¿Puedes colaborar, Len-kun? –él bufó y asintió con la cabeza y las dos sonrieron- Vayan al piso de arriba, Meiko-sensei tiene clases allí primero ¿cierto? Yo me ocupo de los que queden aquí abajo…

-¿Qué hicieron con los que ya sacaron? –Rin se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Luka alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué crees que está haciendo Gakupo con ellos ahí adentro?

.

-AH sí… -Meiko revolvía en su cartera riendo como alguien que está por contar un gran chiste. Los gemelos sentían la tensión del otro. Estaban cenando todos juntos y ellos esperaban el mejor momento para huir de allí. Su madre sacó una fotografía toda arrugada y la puso sobre la mesa, los dos casi se atragantan con la comida al ver la condenada imagen de esa mañana, ella reía- ¡Sabía que iban a reaccionar así! ¿No se enteraron? Jajajajaja me la mostró su profesora de matemáticas muy indignada –rió-, no entiendo cómo alguien puede creerse algo así, realmente está muy mal trucada –la volvió a guardar- ¿A quién tienen de enemigo que les hizo esto? Realmente es una broma muy buena –volvió a guardarla riendo y bebió más zake.

Ellos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por su suerte.

**Dejo a libre imaginación lo que Gakupo estaba haciendo con Kaito y las imágenes adentro xD ¿A que tienen mucha suerte?**  
**Bueno el próximo OVA es algo más... trágico... sólo tengo escrito dos partes (es un poco más largo). Voy ver si puedo terminarlo pronto.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, leerlos me hace muy feliz :3  
**

**Liia-P: Gracias por leerla ^^  
Dany: ¡No le hagas nada al helado! Yo puedo comermelo x3  
Karol Uchiha: Si dijeron todo eso de Kaito antes... Qué pasará ahora? xD  
Lovetierna: A pesar de todo yo no odio a Kaito xD seh suena raro? Lo quiero mucho peri alguien tenía que ser el malo de la película y bueno... le tocó a él xD Tranquila... A mi también me pasa que comienzo a gesticular o cosas así x3 Gracias como siempre :)  
Alejhandora: Muchas gracias! ¿la leíste toda en un día? Yo em canso de leer en la computadora muy fácilmente ^^u... pero muchas gracias!  
Yuki Kagamin3: Siento no haber podido subir esto antes u.u en verdad lo siento pero como dije antes tengo menos tiempo en la computadora... Mi mamá está en casa por enfermedad y está todo el día trabajando en la computadora... No le puedo pedir que me deje usarla porque sí... pero gracias por leer!  
Regis Draco: gracias por la crítica! Sí ya había pensado en que Rin lo cuidara, no era algo sustancial en este OVA eso pero me pareció un lindo detalle :3  
Rox: Gracias! Sí es libre de la imaginación de cada uno pensar qué pasó con él... xD Yo también lo pensé como una segunda temporada jeje...  
MikanPower: Muchas gracias!  
**

**Bueno, espero poder subir el resto lo antes posible!  
Hasta lueguín :3  
**


	16. OVA 2 parte 1

**Bueno, después de un tiempo traigo el segundo OVA n.n . Este será un poco más dramático que el anterior (ya se enterarán) y no lo continúa directamente. Esta primera parte es algo corta pero lo compensaré lo juro x3**  
**Todavía no terminé de escribirlo hasta el final por eso voy a pedir que me tengan paciencia, todavía más en esta época de malditos exámenes en la que apenas sí voy a poder dormir buu :'(**  
**No quiero prometer cuándo voy a subir la segunda parte porque me dije que no voy a entrar a la computadora hasta que terminene mis exámenes pero no puedo vivir sin ella xD Intentaré, si está dentro de mis posibilidades subirlo el viernes, pero no se confíen en mi palabra! (al menos sepan que hasta antes no estará, sólo para que no sentirme culpable cuando me dicen que revisan todos los días, lo siento mucho!)**  
**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y me esperen **

-¿Una doble cita?-los miró como si le estuvieran haciendo una broma.

-Sí, los cuatro-sonrió su hermana colgándose de su brazo.

-¿No te gusta la idea, Len? –su amigo pelimorado esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Claro que a Len no le molesta –protestó Rin- ¿No es cierto?

-Es que… Quedaríamos demasiado expuestos…

-Vamos, Len, no seas ridículo, cualquiera pensaría que es una simple salida de amigos… -lo codeó- Sabes que a veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios por las mujeres ¿Verdad? Luka dijo que le fascinaba la idea…

-A Luka-sempai le fascina cualquier cosa que digas… -masculló.

-¿A Rin también le fascina todo lo que digo? –el rubio bufó.

-No sé de dónde sacas ese tipo de cosas, Gakupo…

-Vamos, Leeenn, será divertido –insistió ella.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo casi entre dientes. Gakupo suspiró.

-¡Sí!-lo abrazó su hermana.

Caminaban a poca distancia uno del otro. Rin llevaba puesto un short negro y una campera ajustada amarilla y naranja; su collar con la clave de sol, unos aros con forma de estrella y su moño blanco como todo accesorio. Tomó a su hermano del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede, Len? Tienes mala cara…

-No es nada… Simplemente siento que no la pasaremos bien hoy…

-¡Tranquilo!-sonrió- Luka y Gakupo son nuestros amigos…

-Mamá quizás tenga razón con lo que dijo… Ellos son mayores que nosotros y seguramente los pondremos incómodos…

-¡Len!-protestó-¿Desde hace cuántos años conoces a Gakupo? Sabes que él no te invitaría para que pasaran un mal rato ambos, si lo hizo es porque piensa que es lo correcto –sonrió más aún-, me dijo Luka que él pensaba que deberíamos salir más como pareja pero era difícil que pudiéramos hacer eso solos… Por eso él pensó en esto…

-¿Ahora me lo dices?–se molestó- Eso hace que me sienta peor… No necesito su ayuda para salir…

-Déjalo ya… Vamos a llegar tarde, no te preocupes por nada y relájate un poco –besó su mejilla- ¿Puede ser?

Él asintió con la cabeza sin muchos ánimos. Doblaron a la esquina y Rin saludó con la mano a la pareja que los esperaba en la entrada del karaoke. Luka llevaba un vestido chino negro y Gakupo un jean oscuro y una camisa gris desabotonada sobre una remera blanca estampada. Se saludaron e ingresaron al local. Gakupo dejó que sus parejas se adelantaran.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Len? –le dijo en voz baja.

-Esto no es necesario-masculló.

-La gente no pasea con sus amigos porque sea necesario –rió.

-Sabes de qué hablo… No era necesario que nos invitaras para tener una cita… Pensaba invitar a Rin al cine la semana entrante…

-¿De qué hablas? –suspiró- sé que esto se inició pensando en que ustedes no solían salir… Pero después me gustó simplemente la idea… Pero ya que lo sabes no importa cuándo salgan. Si siempre están en su casa se aburrirán rápido…

-¿Aburrir?

-Para pasarla mejor es bueno renovar el ambiente también… Como ustedes se ven todo el tiempo en el colegio y en su casa… Es bueno salir seguido… Para que no sea siempre lo mismo… Ya relájate y disfruta… -lo despeinó con una mano.

-Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer-dijo más bien en broma y se reunieron con las chicas que los esperaban.

**No tuve tiempo de darle una última corrección porque quería subirla hoy sin falta y ya nbo tengo tiempo, disculpen si hay algún error que yo haya pasado por alto ^^u. Cuando tenga tiempo releeré y corregiré si encuentro algo por ahora espero que no se fijen demasiado (?) Gracias a todos!**

**_Mia Atorney:_ Muchísimas gracias!jajaja a mi me cuesta leer tanto en una pantalla así que admiro tu esfuerzo (?) Espero que te siga gustando la historia en lo que queda! n.n**

**_Guest:_ ¿Puede que seas lovetierna? Si no es así siento haberme confundido! gomen gomen! Sí, el hermano es Mikuo y por el momento no apareció en la historia, pienso nombrarlo en otro OVA pero no es un personaje importante. Ya se enterarán de qué va lo "trágico" me costó escribirlo porque me ponía triste pero es la historia que se me ocurrió (quizás sea masoquista o algo Oo) y se cortó el review así que no sé qué quisiste decirme al final! :(**

**_MikanPower:_ Gracias!(Ven por qué me siento culpable por o actualizar? buu lo siento por mantenerlos en espera gomeeeeen!) Espero que te haya gustado, en serio :3**

**_Yuki Kagamin3:_ jajaja me reí mucho con el review :'D ¡Pero por favor no mates a Kaito! jajaj Gakupo ya se encargó de corregirlo (?)**

**_Diana Kagamine 96_: wiii helado! n.n *deja que torturen a Kaito total ya tiene su ración de felicidad(?)***  
**Me alegra lograr que lo odien tanto pero también me da lástima xD Lamento que este OVA no tenga que ver con él y no sepan qué pasó con ellos al final... Lo dejo a la imaginación del público (?) Gracias :3**

**_Alejhandora_: Qué suerte que consideres que es muy bueno este fic! me alegra bastante! (descuida yo también solo leo sin dormirme las Fanfics y libros que con todos los textos que tengo para leer en estos exámenes ya me da sueño!) Al menos alguien cree que es mejor que Len se controle xD Bueno él ya tuvo su merecido (?)**

**Siempre leer sus reviews me pone muy feliz! Gracias a todos por seguir esta humilde historia ¡De verdad!**


	17. OVA 2 parte 2

**Bueno! ¿Cómo están tanto tiempo? Todavía no terminé con los exámenes pero me hice un tiempo :3**  
**Esta es la parte más dramática del OVA ahora se van a resolver las dudas de qué era xD La verdad es que me costó escribirlo pero así es mi mente masoquista.**  
**Espero que no se hayan ofendido por haber tardado tanto. Gomen. **  
**Espero que les guste :D**

-Nosotros nos vamos por allá-sonrió Rin haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¡Buenas noches!

-Nos vemos-Len saludó con la mano a ambos y se alejaron caminando a la parada del tren.

-No estuvo tan mal ¿Verdad?

La calle estaba casi desierta y ellos parecían los únicos allí. Él tomó su mano y la besó tiernamente.

-Quizá no-la miró a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó y lo apartó.

-Estamos en la calle, Len, no…

-No hay nadie, tranquila-la volvió a besar más intensamente.

-No seas bobo-se separó de sus brazos-vamos a perder el último tren si no nos apuramos…

-Todavía faltan unos minutos para que llegue… Por lo menos yo sí me sé los horarios del tren -Rió y se alejó de su rostro pero no soltó su mano.

Frente al andén había un pequeño almacén 24hs.

-¿Tienes sed, Rin? Iré por unos refrescos, adelántate si quieres-ella asintió sonriendo- Quieres saborizada de Naranja ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que sí-se alejó caminando hacia el andén. Él ingresó al local y se perdió dentro buscando las heladeras.

Rin sonreía de oreja a oreja , la noche había sido increíble después de todo, el karaoke había sido de lo más divertido ya que todos sabían cantar pero no tanto bailar o imitar a algún cantante, también habían hecho juegos con trampas y castigos, nunca había imaginado que Luka fuese una persona tan simpática ya que siempre tenía un aura de respeto a su alrededor. Pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, además de la mejora de humor de Len, se sentó en uno de los bancos a esperarlo; balanceaba los pies silbando muy por lo bajo hasta que se percató de la presencia de otra persona sentada a su lado. Se preguntó en qué momento había llegado aquel hombre abrigado con largo tapado gris gastado y por qué la estaba mirando de forma tan extraña.

-¿Tienes hora? ¿Sabes cuándo viene el último tren? –se lo oía nervioso, pero en el momento que hizo la pregunta Rin se tranquilizó y bajó la vista para ver su reloj de muñeca.

-Todavía no llegó el último tren, debería llegar en cualquier momento de todas… -el hombre tapaba sus labios con una mano y con la otra colocaba una navaja en su cuello dejando estupefacta a la joven.

-Escucha niña, te quedas calmada ¿Me escuchaste? Esto puede ser muy rápido si no me haces caso ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo? –presionó levemente la navaja sobre su piel blanca casi por abrirla pero la alejó a tiempo. Con esa misma mano bajó el cierre de su campera de modal y tomó el colgante de oro entre sus manos- Me lo voy a quedar de recuerdo-tiró de él pero ella se resistió y con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz lo apartó a la vez que mordía su mano. Apenas logró dar un paso sin que el hombre la tomara de su ropa y la retuviera.

-Rin, no tenían de naranja tuve que traer de melón, espero que… -se quedó helado al ver la escena frente a sus ojos y la bolsa con las bebidas que acababa de adquirir cayeron al suelo sonoramente.

El hombre que sostenía a su hermana del cabello y peleaba con ella para quitar su campera y meter mano debajo de su camisa se detuvo en seco y observó al chico. Por su cuerpo corría una descarga grotesca de adrenalina causada por la ira, reflejada en sus ojos. Su hermana había logrado soltarse con la distracción. Corrió hacia ellos interponiéndose entre Rin y el atacante. Este frunció el seño y salió a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta, un destello dorado le indicó que llevaba consigo el colgante de su gemela.

-¡Quédate aquí, maldito bastardo! –Len lo siguió demostrando ser más rápido que él.

-¡LEEN! – "necesita ayuda, lo va a…" Rin en medio de la desesperación se lanzó a correr en dirección opuesta, en busca de ayuda. Sabía que en la cuadra anterior Luka y Gakupo estaban tomando un helado en el parque. Nunca en una clase de atletismo había logrado correr tan rápido como aquella noche. ¿Podía ser que nadie estuviera caminando en esa calle?

-¿Rin? ¿Qué sucede?-Oyó a Gakupo unos metros atrás suyo. Estaban ocultos por un cartel- Dime qué sucede, Rin-insistió al ver su rostro marcado por el miedo y unas pequeñas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-¡Estación, Len, ayuda! –fue lo único que atinó a decir entre bocanadas de aire. En una milésima de segundo se cruzaron las miradas de los tres y Gakupo comenzó la carrera hacia la estación seguido por la rubia y en último lugar Luka que ya estaba marcando el número de emergencias.

Fue doblar a la esquina para llegar a ver el andén y observar cómo en medio de una confusa disputa Len caía de rodillas al piso de espaldas a ellos. Gakupo contuvo la respiración pero corrió aún más rápido, como si fuese posible hacerlo, Rin lo imitó pero se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que Gakupo sí había percibido en la distancia.

El andén se llenaba lentamente de sangre, al igual que la remera blanca de Len. Lentamente se teñían de rojo y el chico dejó de poder mantenerse. Gakupo con el rostro siempre impertérrito lo sostuvo para que no cayera a las vías del tren y lo recostó boca arriba quitando cuidadosamente la navaja de su estómago.

-Oh Por Dios –Luka que acababa de entender lo que sucedía se quedó sin aire, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y responder al teléfono nuevamente con voz monótona-Sí, es urgente, por favor.

Todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor sonaba con una especie de eco, eso no estaba pasando. Las lágrimas que empezaron por pequeñas gotas ahora le atoraban la garganta y le dificultaban respirar. No no no no no. No.

-¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEN! –No podía modular más palabras, no supo cómo llegó a su lado si sus piernas no respondían, simplemente ahora estaba a su lado arrodillada en el suelo. Gakupo le decía algo pero no podía escucharlo con claridad. Su hermano aún estaba consciente y sonreía levemente.

-La conseguí-dijo de forma apenas audible mientras levantaba débilmente su mano ensangrentada con la cadena dorada manchada de rojo. Ella tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Len Len, no por favor por favor no-sollozaba entre espasmos. Él cerró los ojos cristalinos sin soltar su mano.

-Rin, tengo que cortar la hemorragia ¡Rin! –la chica estaba sorda para él-¡Luka, sácala de aquí!

-¡No! –la pelirosada la tomó por los hombros tratando de alejarla- Leen… Len…

EL hombre de la tienda se acercó corriendo con un pequeño maletín en mano.

-¿Llamaron a la ambulancia? –les preguntó y Luka asintió con seriedad- Lamento llegar tan tarde… -dijo en voz muy baja.

No sabía si el tiempo pasaba o no, se aferró a la chica mientras miraba la escena, era como si la sangre no se fuera a detener nunca. Sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo y seguramente estaba gritando pero no oía su voz, no sentía sus piernas, no veía más allá de su hermano sangrando en el andén. Luka la sostenía para que no se cayera e intentaba consolarla o convencerla de que apartase la vista pero estaba casi ciega. "Si la ambulancia no llega pronto me temo que…" "No podemos moverlo de aquí, podemos empeorar las cosas" "Intenta presionando allí…" Frases sueltas llegaba a sus oídos y la atemorizaban cada vez más. Los segundos pasaban con demasiada lentitud.

Se oyó la sirena de una ambulancia acercarse.

**Bueno ¿Ahora entienden? Buu Pobrecito... **

**Gracias por sus reviews, siempre me alegran :D**

**No tengo tiempo ahora para responderlos a todos pero sepan que realmente se los agradezco. Lo siento, de nuevo. Nos vemos espero que pronto :)**


	18. OVA 2 parte 3

**_AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CONTINUACIÓN! je... _ _ disculpen por favor la tardanza ¡Realmente lo siento! Estuve muy ocupada con el colegio y tenía poca inspiración para esto ¡Sepan disculparme! Antes de que me maten... Espero que lo disfruten n.n_**

-¡¿A dónde lo llevan?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!–perseguía a la camilla donde habían colocado a su hermano, cinco médicos se gritaban instrucciones entre ellos de forma alarmante. Algunos la empujaban al pasar mientras llevaban velozmente la camilla por un pasillo.

-¡Rin! ¡Basta! –Gakupo la tomó por los hombros y la retuvo, ella no quería escucharlo, no quería dejar que se llevaran a su hermano-Nosotros sólo somos un estorbo para ellos, déjalos trabajar.

No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, vio el rostro intranquilo de Len inconsciente en la camilla rodeado de enfermeros que lo entraron en una sala. Incluso las mantas blancas estaban manchadas con sangre. Quebró nuevamente en llanto y se apoyó en los hombros de Gakupo, este acarició su cabello.

-Sólo nos queda esperar-a pesar de que su voz era inmutable se notaba una leve tensión de fondo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Entró corriendo en la sala de espera, había una hilera de bancos contra la pared de un estrecho pasillo que conducía a la entrada de terapia intensiva. El sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo blanco inmaculado hacía un gran estruendo en la callada sala, el chico alto pelimorado se giró al oírlo. Respiraba agitadamente buscando algo con la mirada. Encontró a su hija sentada en una de las sillas abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando el rostro sobre ellas. Luka estaba sentada a su lado y pasaba un brazo sobre su espalda, hacía tiempo que había desistido en consolarla. La chica levantó la vista con el sonido y su madre pudo ver los ojos rojos y las lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro.

-¡Rin! –se acercó a ella pero ésta volvió a ocultar el rostro sollozando. Meiko acarició su cabello sin obtener respuesta.

-Meiko-sensei –el pelimorado colocó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué sucedió, Kamui? Necesito que alguien me lo explique-su tono de voz comenzaba a alcanzar la histeria.

-Len... Él… -No sabía cómo explicarle de forma sutil la situación.

Un médico salió de la sala y los observó estudiando quién era el más apto para hablar. Meiko se acercó rápidamente con la desesperación marcando su rostro.

-¿Es usted la madre?-ella asintió casi sin poder respirar-Él ya no está corriendo peligro… Tuvo mucha suerte, igualmente todavía falta que se siga tratando, la situación sigue siendo grave, el corte es profundo y ha alcanzado el hígado. Lo vamos a trasladar a otra sala para dejar libre esta… Necesito que me acompañe para llenar unos papeles.

-… Sí…-se encontraba mucho más aliviada que antes, su alma volvía al cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Kamui… Ya son pasadas las cuatro… Ve a tu casa a descansar, te llamaré cuando tengamos más novedades… -el pelimorado le tendió una lata de refresco a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en una nueva sala de espera con Rin recostada sobre su regazo durmiendo intranquilamente.

-Gracias pero prefiero quedarme hasta quedarme tranquilo –abrió su propio refresco y se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿Megurine Luka..?-inquirió observando al joven.

-Me ha llamado, ya llegó a casa-se cruzó de brazos-. Lo siento, Meiko-sensei, esto es mi culpa… Debí acompañarlos hasta el tren...

-¿De qué hablas? –lo observó fijamente-Tu no has hecho nada, debo agradecerte que estuvieras allí, de no ser por ti no creo que Len hubiese podido llegar aquí… Gracias…

-No debe agradecerme por…-lo interrumpió un alarido proveniente de la joven durmiendo. Ella se levantó sin comprender dónde se encontraba.

-¡¿Len?!-aún permanecía en su mente la esencia de la pesadilla.

-Rin, tranquila-la estrechó su madre contra su pecho-. Él estará bien…-la chica volvió a sollozar recordando dónde estaba. Ella sí sentía culpa, una culpa terrible sumada al miedo de no volverlo a ver.

Un médico se acercó a ellos que se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-Estamos atendiendo a su hijo-se dirigió a su madre y miró a la joven-. Según lo que usted ha completado entendemos que ella es su hermana gemela, ¿verdad?-ella asintió-Necesitamos hacer algunas transfusiones de sangre, si no hay ningún problema sería mucho más rápido y correríamos menos riesgos si la donante es su hermana…

-¡Sí!-se acercó desesperada-Lo que sea…

-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de algunos aparatos mecánicos… Un par de pasos y alguien corriendo algo, sonaba como una cortina y debía serlo porque el aumento de luz se sintió a través de sus párpados cerrados. Entreabrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces confundido con tanta luz. Las paredes blancas, el techo blanco… Movió un poco el rostro y encontró la ventana por la que entraba la luz y al lado de ella la responsable de que ahora estuviese abierta. Podía reconocer ese cabello en cualquier parte.

-¿Miku?-su voz sonaba rara y descubrió que tenía sed, mucha sed.

La aludida se giró al oír el débil llamado y lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Len!-se tapó los labios luego de haber gritado y siguió en susurros- ¡Has despertado!-se acercó a la camilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Rin? –sus últimos recuerdos se confundían- ¿Cuánto dormí?

La joven sonrió con ternura y apartó el cabello de su frente en una suave caricia.

-Estás en el hospital, Len, estuviste 48 horas durmiendo, creo que fue por los medicamentos-suspiró y lo golpeó muy suavemente en la frente-. Eres un idiota-le reprochó- ¡Nos tenías preocupados!-se apartó un poco y le señaló a Rin durmiendo en el sofá de la pequeña habitación donde lo habían dejado descansando.

Él se relajó un poco al verla e intentó recostarse en la camilla pero la joven lo retuvo acostado.

-No te muevas demasiado… La herida en el abdómen es grave, Len…-suplicó con la mirada.

-Bien… -se quedó quieto para no preocuparla-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hora es?-ella suspiró.

-Según lo que me dijo Gakupo, te trajeron al hospital luego de que te atacaran… Tienes que ser imbécil yendo a buscar pelea-se cruzó de brazos-. Me han dicho que tienes un corte severo en el abdómen, has necesitado intervención porque llegó a algún órgano y también transfusiones por la cantidad de sangre que has perdido… -lo observó preocupada y él esbozó una media sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Pero estoy aquí, no pongas esa cara… -ella se secó una lagrima- Miku…

-Simplemente estaba preocupada ¿Sí? Ya sé que estás bien pero no nos hagas esto de nuevo…-tomó aire recomponiéndose-Rin se ha quedado toda la noche despierta, hacía dos días que no podía dormir… La encontré en el suelo esta mañana y la llevé al sillón… Las enfermeras no lograban hacerla salir…

-…-maldijo para sus adentros, eso no debía estar pasando intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero las vendas le hicieron notar lo que le habían advertido, aún hacía efecto el sedante porque no sentía dolor pero podía tener una idea de qué pasaría cuando los medicamentos no lo afectaran.

-¡Quieto!-exigió la chica y él obedeció aunque ahora tenía la mirada turbia por la preocupación por su hermana.

-Rin no ha ido al instituto en estos dos días-supo que debía cambiar de tema al ver su mirada-, yo he cancelado mis entrevistas hoy, sí que eres un problema ¿no? –se sentó en la camilla- Tu madre no ha podido faltar nuevamente al trabajo, dijo que intentaría volver lo más pronto posible… Gakupo ha faltado ayer pero se convenció de que estarías bien y que él no lograría nada viéndote así, bella durmiente…-él no rió ante el chiste y ella volvió a suspirar- Len, ya, ella está bien, sólo se ha preocupado de más…

-… Fue mi culpa… Por dejarla sola…

-¡Oh por favor! –lo interrumpió indignada- Eres tu el que está hospitalizado y te sigues echando la culpa de todo ¡Eres el colmo!

-Miku, pero yo…-su hermana en el sillón se removió un poco con el ruido y ambos la observaron atentos. Se refregó los ojos y se sentó pestañeando confundida miró hacia la camilla.

-¿Miku qué…? –se levantó de inmediato- ¡Len! ¡Oh por Dios, Len!

La peliverde sonrió y suspiró levantándose de la camilla y haciéndose a un lado.

-Hola, princesa…-le sonrió con ternura allí acostado y a su hermana se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Iré por algo de desayunar-se despidió Miku saliendo disimuladamente.

-Rin… -recordó que no podía moverse demasiado y maldijo- No llores…

-¡Idiota!-se acercó a él y tomó su mano con fuerza.

-El más idiota, sí…-le sonrió y acarició su rostro con la mano libre-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería preocuparte tanto…-lo interrumpió una sonora bofetada que lo dejó realmente sorprendido.

-¡Creí que no iba a volverte a ver! ¡No debiste seguirlo! ¡Yo no quería el maldito collar si eso significaba hacerte este daño! ¡¿Qué hubiese hecho sin ti?! –apoyó su frente en la de él- Lo siento tanto… Todo esto es mi culpa, quise detenerte pero no pude y tampoco llegué a tiempo y…-no pudo seguir hablando porque él la besaba con ternura y suavidad. Secó sus lágrimas con el dedo pulgar acariciando sus mejillas y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-Shh…-volvió a dejar un delicado beso en sus labios- Olvidémonos ambos de lo que sucedió ¿sí? Estoy bien, estaré bien y no me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré aquí contigo siempre porque te amo. Por favor ya no te preocupes más por mi, ya estoy aquí…-la observó fijamente a los ojos buscando su confianza.

-…-algunas lágrimas de nueva tranquilidad mojaron el rostro de su hermano-Sí…-se inclinó un poco para besarlo nuevamente mucho más relajada al oír sus palabras. Era cierto, él estaba con ella y ella tampoco iba a dejarlo, aunque le pidiese que no se preocupase no podía evitarlo porque también lo amaba de igual manera.

_**¡Miles de disculpas! Este ova no termina aquí pero por lo menos no estarán con una duda tan grave en lo que me tarde... ahora estoy de vacaciones así que planeo escribir mucho :D El problema es que estaré trabajando en este tiempo y no sé si podré subir de forma constante ¡No se preocupen no tardaré tanto como con este cap!**_

_**¡Agradezco todos sus reviews! Me hacen siempre muy feliz y me ayudan a seguir con la misma voluntad que en el principio ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_  
_**Matta ne! :3**_


	19. OVA 2 parte 4

**Hey! Hola hola! Espero no haberme tardado mucho esta vez :'D**  
**espero que disfruten esta parte n.n**

-Estoy bien… -insistió sin ser oído de nuevo mientras acomodaban su almohada, lo tapaban con una sábana nueva, alcanzaban hasta él sus auriculares y le traían algo de tomar-Estoy bien…-repitió y suspiró. Tomó el brazo de su hermana en cuanto su madre salió de la habitación en búsqueda de algo para que comiese-… Rin, ya basta, no necesito todo esto. Puedo moverme yo mismo, no quiero que se preocupen tanto por mi…-se sentía cada vez más culpable por tenerlas trabajando para él.

-Tienes que evitar moverte, Len-le sonrió con ternura leyendo el sentimiento de culpa en sus ojos. Echó una rápida mirada a la puerta corroborando que seguían solos y lo besó. Fueron sólo unos instantes pero logró evitar más quejas-. Aunque te hayan dado el alta debes mantenerte lo más quieto posible, la herida aún no ha cerrado del todo…

-Rin…-llamó su madre entrando en la habitación y dejando la bandeja con algo de arroz y pescado que habían comprado al viajar hacia la casa-, no puedes seguir faltando a tus clases de atletismo, amor, perderás el entrenamiento que estabas logrando para el campeonato. Ve a prepararte, corazón…

-Pero, mamá…-protestó mirando a Len. Ella acarició su mejilla.

-Déjalo comer y dormir un poco. Ve a cambiarte, él estará bien.

-Rin, ve-le sonrió su hermano-. Me quedaré quieto aquí en la cama y no pasará nada, lo prometo…

-Vamos-exigió más seria-. No me iré hasta que no salgas, si te apresuras puedo llevarte en el auto.

Sólo porque su gemelo asintió confirmando su promesa salió de mala gana de la habitación.

* * *

-¡Len, estoy en casa! –corrió escaleras arriba y entró a su habitación sin tocar encontrándoselo terminando con su comida.

-Bienvenida-le sonrió algo divertido con tanto entusiasmo, ella siempre volvía más enérgica que cansada de las prácticas.

Ella arrojó su bolso a una esquina de la habitación y se sentó a su lado en la cama haciendo la bandeja a un lado para poder besarlo a modo de saludo. Lo miró a los ojos apoyando su frente en la suya.

-¿Cómo estás? –inquirió gozando de la cercanía.

-Te dije que estaría bien, boba –rió y la despeinó un poco atrayéndola a sus labios para poder besarla con dulzura y delicadeza- ¿No deberías ducharte para no enfermarte?-ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros separándose.

-¿Y qué si no quiero? –antes de que su hermano pudiese protestar se levantó de la cama-Bien, lo haré, pero debes seguir aquí sin moverte… -el asintió acomodándose en la cama para reafirmar su posición.

Cuando la chica salió suspiró. Las cosas habían salido extrañamente bien. No iba a pensar en su dolor físico, pero las dos semanas en el hospital habían sido casi de puro sufrimiento; ver a su madre y a su hermana tan preocupadas por él era algo que no podía tolerar. Él siempre había sido el único hombre en la casa, por eso siempre cuidaba de ellas hasta en los más mínimos detalles, el hecho de estar en una camilla sin poder hacer nada más que preocuparlas lo había vuelto casi loco. No se arrepentía por él, en su cuerpo sólo quedaría una cicatriz, pero sí se arrepentía por las lágrimas que ellas habían derramado, por haberlas asustado tanto, por haberle mostrado una escena tan dramática a Rin… Pero ahora las cosas estaban mejor, ellas seguían cuidándolo demasiado pero lo peor había pasado, sólo quedaba recuperarse y compensarlas de alguna forma por todo lo que las había hecho pasar.

Además no los habían descubierto. Hubiese jurado que su madre los habría encontrado en miles de ocasiones en el hospital pero la suerte estaba a su favor; muchas veces gracias a Miku y muchas otras gracias a la casualidad. Ni una enfermera los había visto y lo más importante era que su secreto seguía a salvo. Se había cuestionado muchas veces hasta cuándo podrían mantenerlo y qué pasaría cuando su madre se enterara de ello. Pero no pensaba volver atrás, todo se mantenía en un extraño equilibrio.

Rin volvió envuelta en un toallón de baño, aún con el cuerpo mojado tarareando alguna canción compuesta por él.

-Rin…-empezó a quejarse recostado en la cama-¿por qué no te has cambiado todavía? Vas a resfriarte… Además ni te has secado y llevas el pelo mojado y… -ella lo ignoró completamente mientras seguía tarareando y se sentaba en el borde de la cama- Rin –insistió-. Además aquí no tienes tu ropa, ve a tu habitación a…

-¿… A? –levantó una ceja sonrojándose un poco pero sin apartar su vista de la suya mientras llevaba una mano al pequeño nudo que había hecho en el toallón para desatarlo. Él adivinó el movimiento a tiempo para cerrar los ojos y apartar el rostro.

-¡Rin!-protestó entre indignado, sorprendido y agitado- ¿Qué demonios haces? Ve a cambiarte a tu cuarto… -ella chasqueó la lengua ofendida.

-Estás comportándote de forma totalmente ridícula ¿sabes? –se quitó el toallón sin moverse de allí y se secó el cabello y los brazos donde había goteado el agua.

-¿Ridículo yo? Por favor, no empecemos a discutir esto de nuevo… -se había tapado el rostro con una mano también.

-¿Por qué no? –siguió ofendida mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba uno de los bóxers de su hermano y una camiseta que le quedaba larga- No entiendo cuál es el problema, Len… -volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras se cambiaba con su ropa- Quiero decir… -se ruborizó- A mi no me molesta que me veas así…

-No se trata de eso, Rin…-suspiró sintiéndola cambiarse- Es algo como…

-¿"no es lo correcto"?-lo imitó-Len, creo que a nosotros ya no nos importa lo "correcto" o lo "incorrecto" –bufó y llevó una mano a la que él tenía en su rostro inclinándose un poco sobre su pecho-Ya terminé…

Él dudó antes de apartar su mano y mirarla, al encontrarse aquel atuendo frunció el ceño. La camiseta le quedaba algo ajustada y el bóxer simulaba un short… pero era su ropa y verla a ella vestida así lo hacía reaccionar un poco, a su pesar.

-Rin…-volvió a decir en tono de queja y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Él desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos-No se trata de eso tampoco. Es como si… emm… No quiero hacer esto…

-¿No quieres hacer qué?-inquirió ofendiéndose más, no podía seguir su hilo de pensamiento.

-No quiero forzar las cosas… Yo… -era difícil hablar como todo un caballero cuando él no lo había sido con la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había estado y menos aún en la situación extraña en la que estaban-No está bien que te vea así y tampoco está bien que quieras que te vea así es como si…

-¿A quién le importa? –lo observó a los ojos molesta y algo sonrojada-Me has estado evitando y quiero saber por qué, Len… Has estado evitando miles de cosas, como si quisieses cuidarme de… de ti mismo…-suspiró y se inclinó sobre él sosteniéndole la mirada-No quiero que me sobreprotejas…-lo besó con suavidad, lentamente intentando transmitirle que no era una niña pequeña, que todo estaba bien así.

Él no pudo evitar responder al gesto, tenía muy poco de inocente aquello. Era cierto que estaba esquivándola en miles de ocasiones. Cuando las cosas se intensificaban demasiado, cuando sentía que perdía sólo un poco el control de sus propios actos buscaba una buena excusa para detenerse. No había sido fácil mantener firme esa barrera entre lo "decente" y lo "incorrecto". Poniéndose en su lugar era sencillo descubrir el por qué.

No era falta de experiencia o temor al hecho mismo sino algo muy diferente. Él se sentía una persona horrible, sentía que estaba pervirtiendo a su hermana. Ir más allá de la barrera inamovible que había impuesto significaba caer sin retorno, no quería hacerle eso a Rin, tener la responsabilidad encima. Acabar con toda su pureza también era otro de sus problemas. Era su primera vez y eso contrastaba con su larga lista negra. Era un notable claro oscuro y no quería llevarla de ese lado. Seguía con el dilema en su cabeza de que siendo su hermano no tenía los derechos sobre ella que tendría un hombre normal. Incluso antes del accidente, intentaba tratarla como si fuese a romperse, con toda la dulce inocencia que era capaz, pero eso no quería decir que su cuerpo o sus instintos se hubiesen vuelto en su contra más de una vez, en todas las ocasiones se había reprimido porque conocía muy bien sus límites. Allí estaba la barrera inquebrantable.

Rin aprovechó la situación al máximo, buscando dejarle en claro de qué era capaz. Se acomodó mejor sobre él, con cuidado de no tocar su herida en ningún momento y profundizó el beso, instándolo a tomar cierto control. Él se estaba dejando arrastrar lentamente, pasando una mano por su cintura por debajo de la camiseta y logrando apoderarse de sus labios de forma dominante, dejando un poco la delicadeza y la inocencia de lado. Llevó una mano a su nuca, entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello. Rin llegó a su límite al pasar unos minutos, teniendo que separarse de su experimentado hermano para recobrar el aliento que le estaba robando, respirando agitada cerca de su oído.

-Len…-se ruborizó por completo y no bastó más para que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Dejó caer la mano que tenía en su nuca y aparto un poco el rostro concentrándose en las puertas del armario.

-Rin, ve a secarte el cabello, vas a enfermarte y…

-Deja de evitarme, Len- buscó su mirada-. Deja de ponerme excusas ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Soy demasiado torpe e inexperta para ti? –lo miró molesta y él se preguntó mentalmente si estaba hablando en serio- ¿Crees que seré tan mala? ¿No logro hacer que lo desees ni un poquito? ¡Dímelo! –exigió ofendida ante la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios.

-Rin…-intentó contener la risa y llevó una mano a su mejilla acariciándola con suavidad-Eres tonta…-la besó suavemente, apenas apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella.

-¿De qué hablas? –se sonrojó un poco.

-Estás totalmente equivocada… -ella siguió exigiendo una respuesta más clara con la mirada-Quiero decir que… Yo no quiero hacerte esto… No soy el indicado para ser tu primera vez… -Rin se ruborizó por completo al oír sus palabras y escondió el rostro en su hombro, recostándose con cuidado sobre él.

-… Si no eres tu… ¿Quién lo es? A mí no me importa qué hiciste antes o lo que sea… Yo…-besó tímidamente su cuello-Len…-habló muy bajo, casi en silencio- yo quiero que seas tú… El primero y el único…-al oírla lo recorrió un escalofrío, con esas palabras acababa de destrozar todo lo que lo había llevado a imponer una barrera entre ellos. Se tensó un poco, intentando reprimirse por completo.

-Entiendo…-la llevó a girar su rostro a él, verla tan avergonzada lo hizo sonreír con dulzura, la besó despacio y con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de algo frágil-Pero no ahora, princesa ¿Sí? Cuando me recupere del todo…

Ella lo besó con cierta torpeza para que dejara de verla a los ojos y la avergonzara aún más, si él decía eso era cierto y se lo estaba prometiendo. Len respondió el beso con una sonrisa, ella era la persona más linda del mundo, estaba dejándose llevar de nuevo.

-¡Estoy en…!-Rin pegó un salto cayendo al suelo al oír la voz y Len se tensó por completo en la cama-¿Rin? ¿Len? Ah… creí que… ah… Lo siento vi cualquier cosa… No importa ¡Hola, primos! ¿No van a saludarme?-En el umbral de la habitación estaba de pie una joven esbelta de largo cabello rubio sonriendo y mostrando unos relucientes dientes perfectos. Vestía un top y una falda corta de jean, tenía una valija y una guitarra eléctrica al hombro-¿Me extrañaron tanto que tienen esa cara?

-…Lily…-se quedaron atónitos los dos con el pulso acelerado.

**Agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews y la paciencia que me tuvieron  
Yuki Kagamin3: Perdón perdón perdón por la espeeeera!**  
**Alejhandora: Muchísimas gracias! cada vez que lo dicen me hacen sentir especial (?)**  
**MikanPower. ahh ojalá trabajar me dejara más tiempo pero así es como me compro mangas y lo que yo quiero jeje, igual trato de hacerme el tiempo para escribir al menos un poquitito todos los días...**  
**MASCARAMENTAL357: Gracias por tooodos los reviews x3 y quizpas lo haya dicho por eso... ¿Quién sabe? xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también... Creo que la historia está tomando más forma... Después d este ova tengo pleneado dos más así que... ¡Hay capítulos para un buen rato! xD**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
